Destino o Elección
by Ramib89
Summary: Harry se encuentra deprimido por la muerte de Sirius y cuando menos lo espera, un extraño hace acto de aparición y le enseña que no todo está perdido y que siempre hay esperanza.
1. Chapter 1

**Los personajes no me pertenecen, sólo escribi esta historia alterna basandome en la maravillosa saga que escribió J.K. Rowling. Saludoss**

**¿DESTINO O DECISION?.**

**CAPITULO 1**

Harry se encontraba en la plaza en la que solía pasar durante las vacaciones todos los años, no había mucha gente a esa hora de la tarde teniendo en cuenta que ese era el horario en los que Dudley y su pandilla se entretenían ahí y hacían lo que mejor sabían: molestar a los niños mas pequeños, fumando a escondidas de sus padres y rompiendo los juegos que había allí, sin embargo ninguno de ellos se presentó ese día, cosa que a Harry no le molestaba en absoluto. El se encontraba en su mundo pensando en lo sucedido durante el curso anterior: Una nueva profesora de DCAO había llegado para espiarlos por órdenes del ministerio, el ministro difamando a él y a Dumbledore diciendo que las historias de que Voldemort había vuelto eran pura invención, descubrir que había una profecía que hablaba de el y del señor de las tinieblas y lo peor de todo era la pérdida de su padrino, la única persona que consideraba su familia, aquel hermano y padre que siempre estarían a tu lado sin importar lo que pase.

-Sirius….lo siento mucho, nunca debí ir al ministerio, debí hacer hecho caso a Hermione ella tenía razón Voldemort estaba jugando con mi mente y yo caí en su trampa como un estúpido y todo por querer hacerme el héroe- dijo entre sollozos.

También era culpa de Dumbledore si hubiera confiado más en él y le hubiera dicho la verdad desde el principio en lugar de dejarlo con dudas y culpa nada de esto hubiera sucedido. A Harry no le preocupaba mucho la profecía, él ya sabia desde hace mucho que tarde o temprano se enfrentaría a Voldemort hasta que uno de los dos muera, aunque no esperaba que sea tan pronto.

-Si quiero derrotarlo de una vez tengo que dejar de estar sintiendo lástima de mi mismo y ponerme a trabajar, es tiempo de que tome el control de mi vida, a partir de ahora tomaré mis propias decisiones ya no seré el títere ni de Dumbledore ni de nadie- dijo con seriedad.

Un ruido lo sacó de sus pensamientos, Harry se volteó para ver que era y descubrió que eran nada menos que Dudley y su pandilla como siempre aunque un poco mas retrasados de lo habitual, todos estaban ahí con sus caras de tontos y abusivos, sacando cuidadosamente de sus bolsillos algunos cigarrillos que probablemente robaron en una tienda o a sus padres sin que lo notaran.

-Vaya vaya vaya, miren a quien tenemos aquí, Harry Potter el anormal del barrio- dijo uno de ellos.

-¿Por qué tan triste Harry? ¿Acaso murió tu novio o algo así?- exclamo piers con una sonrisa.

-¿Qué quieren? ¿Vienen a molestarme igual que el año pasado? Todos sabemos como terminó esa riña- respondió.

-Ohhh miren quién se hace el gallito furioso con nosotros, parece que tendremos que enseñarle algo de respeto sus superiores-dijo el mas grande.

Harry sabía que saldría de allí con varios moretones después de todo eran 3 contra 1 pero al menos esperaba lastimar gravemente a uno de ellos, se acercaron rápidamente hacia él hasta que Dudley los interrumpió.

-Esperen, acabo de recordar que mis padres no estarán en casa hasta la hora de la cena, podemos ir a fumar allí tranquilos y beber un poco del licor de mi padre, además no veo porque tenemos que perder el tiempo ensuciándonos las manos con este fracasado- dijo con un aire de superioridad.

-Mm., de acuerdo vamos antes de que lleguen tus padres y en cuanto a ti fenómeno…- exclamó el más grande –será mejor que no te volvamos a ver en nuestro territorio, no siempre habrá alguien que te salve el pellejo-

Así que la pandilla se fue tan rápido como llegaron en dirección a la casa de los Dursley para seguir con sus "actividades rutinarias" como las llamaba Dudley cuando su madre preguntaba hacia adónde iba con sus amigos. Harry se quedó pasmado ante el comportamiento de su primo, empezó a creer que tal vez dijo eso para protegerlo de la paliza que recibiría por parte de los chicos, pero dudó de que Dudley se preocupara por la salud de él. Siguió caminando por la plaza, dando vueltas por los alrededores hasta que se hizo de noche, se dirigía a su casa hasta que sintió que era observado por alguien, giró la cabeza esperando encontrarse con algún fisgón, hasta que vio de lejos a Mundungus Fletcher tropezando con un cesto de basura.

-Así que el viejo sigue espiándome como siempre y controlando mis actividades, pues bien a partir de mañana tendrá que buscarse un nuevo pasatiempo porque ya no va a manipularme más-dijo con una gran sonrisa entre dientes.

Cuando llego a casa, apenas le dirigió la palabra a sus tíos se sentó a comer como si nada pensando en sus cosas mientras su tío aburría a todos acerca de cómo su nuevo proyecto haría que la empresa se expanda por todo el continente, etcétera, hasta que una lechuza interrumpió la conversación.

-¡OTRA VEZ ESAS CONDENADAS LECHUZAS!, DILE A ESE COLEGIO TUYO QUE YA NO TOLERARÈ MAS ESTAS COSAS.- gritó su tío.

Harry recibió el paquete al parecer era la edición de _El Profeta _junto con varias cartas, provenientes de Ron, Hermione, el ministerio y Dumbledore y Ginny. Lo primero que hizo echarle una ojeada al periódico, estaba interesado en saber si Voldemort o sus vasallos habían estado causando problemas, por lo visto no había ninguna noticia acerca de ellos cosa que lo puso algo alegre pero también pensativo ya que eso no parecía normal en ellos, pero lo que más hizo mejorar su humor fue el titulo de la portada : "_Fudge es relevado como Ministro de Magia, Amelia Bones asumirá su mandato a partir de la semana que viene"_ y otro titular más abajo que decía "_Harry Potter ¿El Elegido?" _donde mencionaba su aventura en el departamento de misterios, como había luchado de nuevo contra Voldemort y que toda la comunidad mágica estará apoyándolo en su lucha contra el señor de las tinieblas, etcétera.

Dejó el periódico sobre la cama y abrió la carta de Ron:

_Hola compañero, ¿Cómo estás? Supongo que tratando de superar lo ocurrido en el ministerio espero que sepas que tanto yo y Hermione estamos para apoyarte en lo que sea puedes contar siempre conmigo, cuídate mucho tal vez vayamos a buscarte antes de que empiece el año escolar para que pases unos días con mi familia._

_ P.D.: si esos muggles te causan problemas avísanos e iremos enseguida _

_ Ron._

Luego abrió la de Hermione:

_Hola Harry ¿Cómo te encuentras? Sé que te culpas por lo sucedido en el ministerio pero espero que sepas que lo que le pasó a Sirius no fue tu culpa. Yo me encuentro muy bien mis padres querían ir a visitar a unos parientes durante unos días e insistieron en que los acompañara supongo que uno no puede discutir con ellos ¿Verdad? Aguanta unos pocos días más y te llevaremos con nosotros._

_Besos y abrazos_

_Hermione._

Siguió con la del ministerio:

_ Estimado señor Potter: _

_Debido a lo ocurrido en el ministerio y teniendo en cuenta los acontecimientos actuales le informamos que está autorizado a utilizar magia dentro y fuera del colegio. En otro punto le informamos que debido a la muerte de Sirius Black es usted el actual y único propietario de las cámaras Black junto con sus propiedades y otros bienes._

_ Atentamente: Ministerio de Magia_

-Bueno al menos podré practicar hechizos sin que los del ministerio traten de arrestarme- murmuró.

Prosiguió con la de Ginny

_Hola Harry se que no nos hemos escrito en el pasado pero luego de lo sucedido en el ministerio siento que ya somos buenos amigos que pelean en el mismo bando para el bien de todos, espero que este año sigamos con las clases del ED dijeron que te buscaríamos para el día de tu cumpleaños para traerte al cuartel de la Orden, no creo que sea lo mas sensato teniendo en cuenta que odias este lugar tanto como Sirius, pero después hablaras con Dumbledore._

_P.D.: A Ron y Hermione ya los dejan participar en las reuniones de la Orden tal vez ya los hayan ingresado pero lo dudo mucho._

_Besos._

Y por último, la carta menos deseada, es decir, la de Dumbledore

_Querido Harry:_

_ Espero que te encuentres bien déjame decirte que tienes preocupados a tus amigos y a mi también_

_Ojalá que no hagas ninguna insensatez como querer salir sin compañía o utilizar magia ahora que estás autorizado por el Ministerio. Estate listo pasaremos a buscarte el día de tu cumpleaños te llevaremos a Grimmauld Place y ahí hablaremos acerca de lo que sería tus actividades durante este año._

_ Atentamente_

_ Albus Dumbledore._

-Está de broma si cree que regresaré a esa casa, Sirius la odiaba y yo también- dijo muy enojado.

-Eso es obvio teniendo en cuenta lo parecidos que eran ustedes dos ¿No lo crees?- dijo una voz a sus espaldas. Harry se volteó y vio a un joven no mas de 25 años con una túnica negra y una sonrisa en su cara

-¿Quién eres? ¿Eres de la Orden o eres un Mortífago?- preguntó mientras lo apuntaba con su varita.

-Ninguno de los dos, trabajo solo, y estoy aquí para ayudarte a derrotar a Voldemort, si es lo que deseas- respondió tranquilamente.

-Es una broma ¿Verdad?-

-Si quisiera hacer bromas estaría en la tienda de chascos que tienen los gemelos Weasley, la cual por cierto es bastante buena. Sin embargo estoy aquí para guiarte en tu misión- respondió.

-Es por la profecía ¿No es cierto? Supongo que éste es mi destino-

-El destino de nadie está escrito en piedra o profecías Harry, yo creo que el destino o mejor dicho la vida nos ofrece caminos y oportunidades pero al final el que decide cual quiere seguir es uno mismo, siempre tienes elección- aclaró el extraño.

-Me gustaría poder creer eso- dijo con tristeza.

-Puedo ayudarte, puedo entrenarte, ayudar a mejorar tus habilidades si te lo propones puedes ser mejor que Dumbledore, lo único que te pido es que confíes en mí -le dijo levantando su mano.

Harry dudó un momento, estaba seguro que ese hombre no era uno de los hombres de Voldemort de lo contrario ya hubiera querido llevárselo por la fuerza, y tampoco era de la Orden porque si lo fuera Dumbledore hubiera mandado a Lupin o a Tonks para buscarlo, por lo que decidió arriesgarse -OK, es un trato- respondió estrechando su mano.

-Bien vayámonos de aquí, nos apareceremos en mi casa, trae tus cosas- dijo el joven.

Harry preparó sus cosas, la jaula de Hedwig, la capa de su padre y el resto lo colocó en su baúl, vio como el muchacho se concentraba mientras su mano brilló de un color verde. Antes de irse de ese lugar Harry quiso saber algo.

-¿Cómo te llamas?- preguntó.

-Alexander Simmons, pero puedes llamarme Alex- dijo con una sonrisa.

Y así ambos desaparecieron en un instante.


	2. Chapter 2

**Espero que disfruten del cap y no olviden comentar :)  
**

**CAPÌTULO 2**

Al llegar a ese lugar Harry quedó con la boca abierta, el lugar era todo un palacio, había varias habitaciones, cocina, sala de entrenamiento, una biblioteca casi tan grande como la de Hogwarts y una habitación que parecía una especie de templo o un lugar para meditar en silencio.

-¿Y bien? ¿Qué te parece el lugar?- preguntó Alex.

-Es fantástico siempre quise vivir en un lugar así- respondió.

-Bien vamos al comedor, ya es hora de la cena. Los elfos deben tener lista la comida, no los hagamos esperar- dijo su nuevo amigo.

Al llegar al comedor se encontraron con una mesa llena de distintos platos de comida de todo tipo, al parecer los elfos de Alex si sabían como dejar satisfecho a alguien que tiene mucha hambre. Harry se sentó y comió como si aquella fuese su última cena, probó un poco de todo hasta estar tan lleno que no podía ni moverse.

-Espero que la cena haya sido de su agrado señor Potter y amo Simmons-dijo una de los elfos.

-Por supuesto Ashley, tus comidas siempre son excelentes y ya te dije varias veces que me llames por mi nombre, no me gusta que me digan Simmons ni amo- le respondió mientras le acariciaba su cabeza.

-Lo siento am… señor Alex- dijo ella con timidez.

-Bueno, al menos ya no me llama amo- dijo con una sonrisa.

-Lo que quisiera saber es porque me estás ayudando, estoy agradecido por tu ayuda pero me gustaría saber más de ti y de tus razones para involucrarte conmigo- preguntó Harry.

-Verás, soy una especie de criatura mágica, mi raza ha estado varias veces en tu mundo, yo nací aquí en la tierra hace miles de años luego me eligieron para ser uno de ellos, una especie de guía místico, he sido enviado para entrenar y hacer de mentor a varios magos que fueron importante en la historia de la humanidad, por desgracia a pesar de nuestro enorme poder hay reglas que debemos seguir y una de las mas importantes es no alterar demasiado el curso de la vida humana, nuestro deber es mantener el equilibrio del mundo, sólo podemos estar en contacto con la persona a la que les fuimos asignada y sus personas cercanas, de lo contrario ya hubiéramos intentado acabar con Voldemort, ahora que se está fortaleciendo este mundo requiere de nuestra presencia una vez más. A mis superiores no les importa mucho el caos que hay aquí, ya que solo viven para sus reglas y todo eso, pero para mí fue muy difícil verte sufrir todos estos años sin poder hacer nada para ayudarte, esperando el momento impacientemente a que me den el permiso de guiarte, y ese momento por fin llegó-respondió.

-Entiendo, y comprendo lo que sientes, se lo difícil que es cuando te mantienen al margen de lo que sucede, una guerra se avecina y quiero estar listo para cuando eso suceda- dijo el muchacho.

-Bien me alegro que entiendas lo importante de lo que eres para el futuro de tu gente, tu entrenamiento empieza mañana, recibirás clases de todo tipo de: Oclumancia, Legeremancia, Transformaciones avanzadas, Encantamientos de alto nivel, Pociones, Defensa contra las artes oscuras, Artes oscuras, Herbología, Runas antiguas, Animagia, magia sin varita, y también entrenamiento físico para sorprender a aquellos rivales que están acostumbrados a depender de su varita. Déjame decirte que no será nada fácil pero al final valdrá la pena- aclaró Alex.

- De acuerdo, hora de trabajar- dijo el adolescente con una sonrisa.

DOS MESES DESPUÈS

Todos los miembros de la Orden se encontraban en una reunión ambos estaban conversando hasta que Dumbledore llegó y habló

-Bien supongo que todos sabemos porqué estamos aquí, tratamos de saber que sucedió con Harry, según sus tíos simplemente desapareció sin dejar en claro adónde iba o el porqué se fue, aunque no creo que a ellos les moleste mucho su desaparición-

-No se porqué tanto alboroto, sólo es un mocoso arrogante y mediocre, igual que su padre-dijo Snape.

-Suficiente Severus, creo que seguiremos investigando hasta descubrir que sucedió con Harry lo bueno es que no fue capturado por Mortífagos de lo contrario ya lo hubieran anunciado, en otros asuntos Hagrid me informó que algunos gigantes se unirán a nuestra causa siempre y cuando respetemos sus derechos y condiciones. ¿Qué hay de los clanes de licántropos Remus?-

-Me dijeron que lo pensarían y dentro de unos meses me darían la respuesta, dijeron que no va a ser fácil ya que el ministerio no los ha tratado bien durante los últimos años y algunos creen que si estuvieran del lado del Innombrable sus vidas serían más fáciles- respondió.

-Bueno lo único que podemos hacer en estos momentos es esperar- dijo el anciano.

-No creo que tengas que esperar mucho tiempo Dumbledore- dijo una voz atrás de ellos.

Todos apuntaron sus varitas hacia las dos figuras encapuchadas que se encontraban allí.

-¿Quienes son ustedes? ¿Cómo entraron aquí?- preguntaron.

-¿Es posible que no reconozcan a la persona que han estado buscando durante meses?- respondió la figura mas chica.

-¡HARRY!- gritaron Ron, Hermione Ginny y la señora Weasley.

-¿Dónde te habías metido? Estábamos muy preocupados por ti- le dijo su amiga.

-Sólo estuve…. por ahí, viajando un poco-dijo el.

-¡Ay! Harry cielo estábamos tan preocupados por ti, que imprudencia y falta de madurez por tu parte irte así si avisar o consultarnos- le reprendió la señora Weasley.

-Lamentos haberlos preocupado tanto señora Weasley le prometo que no volverá a pasar-dijo con una sonrisa.

-¿No vas a presentarnos a tu amigo Harry?- preguntó Dumbledore.

-¡OH si! Lo siento mucho, damas y caballeros su nombre es Alexander Simmons, pero prefiere que le digan Alex-

-Un gusto conocerlos, Harry me ha hablado de ustedes y de sus planes de acabar con Voldemort sepan que cuentan con mi apoyo-

-Alex es un excelente mago, me ha estado enseñando un par de trucos y creo que podría decirle que ya encontramos a alguien capaz de enseñar DCAO este año-dijo el joven.

-Debe estar bromeando Potter ¿Cree que vamos a contratar a cualquier joven sin experiencia para que enseñe solo porque usted cree que está capacitado?- bufó Snape.

-De acuerdo Alex ¿Por qué no le enseñas al profesor de pociones de lo que eres capaz? ¿Qué tal un pequeño duelo?-

-Me parece bien-dijo con una sonrisa.

Ambos levantaron sus varitas el duelo duró casi tan rápido como empezó y aunque Snape sabía varios hechizos no le sirvieron de nada contra Alex quien lo venció con mucha facilidad.

-Impresionante- dijo Dumbledore frunciendo el seño-creo que va a ser un placer tenerlo con nosotros-

-Gracias, oh y por cierto no gaste energía tratando de meterse en nuestra mente, Harry yo tenemos buenas barreras mentales así que será una perdida de tiempo que lo intente-le susurró con una pequeña sonrisa en la cara.

-Es obvio que tu amigo está más capacitado de lo que yo creía Harry-

-No tiene idea de cuanto profesor-respondió el muchacho.-Bien que les parece si vamos a dormir el tren sale mañana temprano y ya me esta dando sueño ha sido un largo viaje, pero antes quiero hablar con ustedes-dijo mirando a sus amigos.

-De acuerdo vamos arriba-respondieron los dos.

-Buenas noches-dijeron al unísono.

Cuando subieron a sus habitaciones Ron y Hermione creyeron que Harry les contaría todo lo que hizo durante los últimos meses, una vez dentro de la habitación, la mirada de su amigo los asustó, no sabían porque los miraba de esa forma hasta que les habló.

-¿Y bien? ¿Desde hace cuanto que forman parte de la Orden y le pasan información acerca de mis actividades a Dumbledore?-dijo en un tono frío.

Ambos amigos se asustaron, no tenían idea de cuanto estaba informado Harry acerca de la Orden y de sus actividades, se quedaron en silencio hasta que Hermione le respondió.

-Desde lo sucedido en el Ministerio, Dumbledore sugirió que lo mejor para ti era que estés bajo protección y…..-

-¿Lo dices para convencerme a mí o a ti misma para no sentirte culpable por traicionarme de esa forma?-

-Pero Harry nosotros sólo queríamos ayudarte-dijo casi en lagrimas.

-Olvídalo lo que me molesta es que me hayan mentido de esa forma en mi propia cara, que las cosas personales que les haya dicho ustedes vayan corriendo a contárselo a Dumbledore-dijo furioso

-¿Cómo supiste todo eso?- dijo Ron.

-Tengo más recursos de los que algunos creen-dijo.

FLASHBACK

Harry estaba en el salón de entrenamiento ya había terminado con sus estudios de transformaciones y encantamientos, legeremancia y oclumancia, y en pociones también agregando al hecho que, aunque no le gustara admitirlo, le había tomado el gusto por ellas. Mientras practicaba hechizos de ataque avanzados fue interrumpido por Alex

-Veo que sigues entrenando, eso es bueno pero no abuses esta bien descansar un poco- dijo.

-Lo siento una vez que empiezo algo no puedo parar hasta que termine- respondió con una sonrisa.

-Traigo algunas noticias de tus amigos y de la Orden-

-¿De veras? ¿El viejo sigue buscándome?-preguntó.

-Así es, pero eso no es lo peor, al parecer el director reclutó a tus dos amigos en la Orden y luego de algunas investigaciones descubrí que ellos le han estado informando de todo lo que hacías desde lo de Sir…. Lo ocurrido en el ministerio, lo siento-dijo tristemente.

-Así que mis amigos me traicionaron-poniéndose furioso.

-No seas tan duro con ellos, hicieron lo que creían correcto para ayudarte, fue un error pero no lo saben, Dumbledore puede ser muy manipulador y sabe decir lo que la gente quiere escuchar-le dijo tratando de calmarlo.

-Si lo sé, déjame solo por favor necesito pensar-

-De acuerdo te veré en la mañana-

Harry siguió entrenando durante varias horas quería quedar tan cansado que no pudiera pensar en nada ni en sus amigos, Dumbledore, Voldemort. Luego de tanto esfuerzo se dirigió a su cama y se quedó dormido apenas cerró los ojos.-

FIN FLASHBACK

Al otro día Harry se levantó de mejor humor, fue el primero en levantarse, luego de este tiempo de entrenar y dormir poco se había acostumbrado, salió a correr por los alrededores luego de una hora estuvo de vuelta para la hora del desayuno, cuando fue a la cocina estaban todos sentados.

-¿Dónde estabas Harry? Nos levantamos y no te vimos en tu cama-preguntó Molly.

-Salí a correr por un rato antes de desayunar señora Weasley, nada importante-

-OH, esta bien, tengo que ir a limpiar las habitaciones los veo luego chicos-dijo.

-Y yo debo irme a trabajar al ministerio con Arthur, cuídense-dijo Tonks.

-Yo debo ir a preparar el material que enseñare durante el curso, los veo a la hora del almuerzo-agregó Alex.

Luego de que quedaran solos, Harry Ron y Hermione se quedaron comiendo en silencio era obvio que su amigo no los había perdonado por su traición, siguieron callados hasta que Hermione le dirigió la palabra

-Podrías haber dejado una nota diciendo adónde ibas a estar Harry-

-¿Para qué? ¿Para tener a la Orden vigilándome? No gracias, prefiero estar solo y tranquilo cuando salgo a correr-dijo en un tono poco amigable.

-Oye no la trates así ella sólo se preocupa por ti aunque no te lo merezcas-le contestó Ron.

-Nadie le pidió que lo haga y que yo sepa nadie está hablando contigo-respondió el moreno.

-Vete al diablo, estoy harto de tener que hacer de niñera, por mi haz lo que quieras no veo porque tengamos que preocuparnos de un desagradecido, después de todo lo que Dumbledore hizo por ti-

-¿Si? Te diré lo que el hizo por mí, me mintió durante mucho tiempo jamás me contó nada acerca de mi pasado, todo lo que supe de mis padres fue por parte de los demás que ya sabían mas acerca de quien soy que yo mismo, nunca me dijo que tenía un padrino que me amaba y se preocupaba por mí y que estaba en prisión durante trece años por algo que nunca hizo, y que murió por una estúpida profecía que hablaba de mi y de Voldemort, ya no tengo porque escucharlo, estoy independiente así que tomaré mis propias decisiones y haré lo que yo quiera no lo que los demás quieren que haga-le contestó con un tono grave.

-¿Hablas en serio Harry?-le preguntó su amiga.

-Por supuesto, ahora si me disculpan tengo unos asuntos que atender en el callejón Diagon, nos vemos más tarde-

-Harry sabes que no puedes salir sin compañía es muy peligroso, ¿Y si aparece algún mortífago?-dijo la castaña.

-Se defenderme de cualquier imbécil que quiera molestarme además tengo la autorización del ministerio para usar magia fuera del colegio-replicó el.

Ante ese argumento no pudieron hacer nada excepto dejarlo marcharse pero no sin hacer gestos de desagrado por el comportamiento de su amigo.


	3. Chapter 3

**Este es uno de mis preferidos. Espero que les guste :)  
**

**CAPITULO 3**

Harry se encontraba en el callejón Diagon viendo algunas tiendas, paso por el emporio de las lechuzas para comprarle algo a Hedwig tal vez algunos dulces o una nueva jaula, luego a lo de Madame Malkin aunque ya tenía túnicas, quería comprar otras cosas, como túnicas de gala y algo de ropa normal ya sea para salir a correr, informal y ropa para sus salidas, luego de probarse varias y pagarle a la cajera siguió caminando cuando pasó por la casa de deportes vio en el escaparate la escoba Saeta de fuego, idéntica a la que Sirius le regaló en tercer año, cuando la vio le llegaron imágenes del pasado: el partido que ganó usando esa escoba, las veces que su padrino le decía que jugaba tan bien como su padre y otros momentos felices que parecían tan lejanos en aquel momento. Luego de recomponerse se estaba por dirigir al callejón knocturn pero antes de entrar sintió que lo estaban siguiendo, se volteó y vio a Ron y Hermione escondidos detrás de varios vendedores, espiándolo.

-Que insistentes que pueden ser algunas personas-dijo para si mismo –de acuerdo jugaremos su juego-

Se escondió detrás de unas cajas y se colocó su capa de invisibilidad que había traído consigo por si acaso, y desapareció entre la multitud pasando bien desapercibido gracias al regalo heredado de su padre.

-Te dije que no perdieras tiempo hablando con ese vendedor, lo hemos perdido por tu culpa Ron- dijo la castaña.

-Oye no me culpes a mí yo sólo le pregunte el precio al vendedor, hace unos segundos Harry se encontraba allí y ahora desapareció, probablemente trajo su capa para hacerse invisible- contestó el pelirrojo.

-Que mal ahora no podremos saber porque vino al callejón, tendremos que volver al cuartel e informar de esto al director-

-Relájate Hermione hasta ahora sólo lo vimos comprarse ropa y gastando su dinero en otras tonterías-dijo con algo de celos en su voz.

-De acuerdo pero quedémonos por los alrededores por si lo vemos de nuevo-respondió ella.

Harry escuchó todo lo que dijeron e hizo un esfuerzo para no reírse, no iban a encontrarlo a menos que el lo quisiera, se dirigió al otro callejón esperando encontrar algo interesante, luego clavó la vista en Borgin y Burkes el negocio más conocido por sus artículos de magia negra y otros objetos indeseables, entró para revisar la mercancía, antes de entrar usó un hechizo de camuflaje para que no lo reconozcan.

-¿Puedo ayudarlo joven?-dijo el vendedor.

-Estoy buscando algo interesante que me sirva de utilidad, y no escatimare en gastos el dinero no es ningún problema para mí-dijo en un tono serio que llamó la atención del dueño.

-De acuerdo creo que tengo algo que encontrará de su agrado, pase por aquí-le dijo.

Lo llevó a la parte de atrás de la tienda, allí había de todo, tantos artefactos mágicos y otras cosas que Harry se sentía como un niño en una juguetería. Luego de observar cuidadosamente la mercancía decidió comprar algunos libros de magia negra y de magia antigua avanzada, y encontró un manual para realizar una poción que sirve para aumentar el poder mágico de la persona que lo beba pero debe seguirse un ritual para hacerlo ya que mal hecho la persona que ingiere la bebida puede terminar enloqueciendo o muerto por la presión que esta ejerce.

-Bien en total serían 5.000 galleones con 250 sickles, pero antes de pagarme señor tendré que pedirle algo-y apuntó a Harry con su varita-Quiero que haga el juramento inquebrantable prometiendo que si le preguntan acerca de lo que consiguió aquí no lo obtuvo por mí, es una regla que les hago a todos mis clientes-

-De acuerdo lo haré, se que trata de mantenerse fuera del radar del ministerio ¿Cierto?-acotó

Luego unieron sus varitas e hicieron el encantamiento, Harry juró que no divulgaría de donde consiguió esos artículos a no ser que le dieran la poción de la verdad o amenacen de muerte a alguien cercano a él.

-Bien, fue un placer hacer negocios con usted señor, tengo la certeza que el mundo mágico estará pendiente de sus actividades y también muy contentos de su presencia- dijo el vendedor.

-¿Por qué cree eso?-dijo Harry asombrado.

-Llevo tiempo en este negocio joven, puedo saber mucho de una persona con sólo ver los libros que compra y por lo visto usted es alguien que quiere fortalecerse pero no para destacar, ni para causar problemas, yo diría que está tratando de hacer justicia ¿No es así? -dijo con una sonrisa.

-Estoy impresionado, se ve que tiene un sentido intuitivo muy fuerte señor Burke-

-Años de experiencia, bien, espero que esos libros les sean de utilidad. Una última cosa, no es la primera persona que intenta realizar la poción aumentadora de poder, pero pocos han sido capaces de preararla, le sugiero que se la encargue a alguien que tenga conocimientos avanzados en esa área. Que tenga buenos días

-Gracias por su consejo, hasta luego- dijo el joven y se dirigió hacia la salida del callejón cuando se encontró con Hagrid su viejo amigo.

-¡Harry! ¿Qué haces aquí? Sabes lo peligroso que es este callejón, no me digas que te perdiste de nuevo-

-¿Qué te puedo decir? Me gusta vivir peligrosamente y tiendo a estar donde no debo-respondió con picardía.

-Eres igual que tu padre, el también solía meterse en estos callejones con sus amigos para impresionar a las chicas de su clase, ven larguémonos de aquí ya termine las compras, Grawp quería cierto alimento que sólo se consigue en este callejón.-

Luego de volver al callejón Diagon fueron a tomar un helado juntos, hacía tiempo que no se sentaban a hablar, Hagrid le contaba acerca de sus vacaciones con Madame Maxime en París y cómo su "hermanito" del bosque se estaba comportando mucho mejor ahora le gusta jugar con los unicornios y otras criaturas, por suerte no mencionaron ni a Sirius ni a Dumbledore en ningún momento lo que hizo la conversación más agradable. Siguieron con su charla hasta que aparecieron Ron y Hermione.

-Hola chicos, ¿Cómo les va?-preguntó el semigigante.

-¿Hola Hagrid, cómo estas? Qué casualidad encontrarlos aquí a los dos-dijo la chica en el tono mas disimulado que pudo aunque eso no engañó a Harry.

-Muy bien justo me acababa de encontrar a Harry en el callejón knocturn, parece que se perdió de nuevo o quería impresionar a alguna chica- dijo guiñándole el ojo a su amigo.

-Así que el callejón knocturn ¿Eh? ¿Cómo terminaste ahí Harry?- preguntó Ron.

-Sólo estaba dando vueltas y sin darme cuenta acabé allí-dijo con una sonrisa.

-Bien chicos los dejo solos, tengo que llevarle la comida a Grawpy o se pondrá de mal humor, vengan a visitarme a mi cabaña cuando estén de vuelta en el colegio ¿De acuerdo? Hasta luego-

-Adiós Hagrid-dijeron los tres.

-¿Realmente crees que somos tontos? Ninguno de los dos cree que terminaste en ese callejón por accidente-dijo el pelirrojo.

-Pueden creer lo que quieran, no tengo porque dar explicaciones de mis actos y menos a ustedes-respondió el moreno.

-¿Qué te sucedió Harry? Antes no eras así, tan distante ni tan frío con tus amigos-preguntó ella.

-Maduré y eso implica tomar decisiones propias y tener cuidado a la hora de confiarle cosas personales a cierta clase de gente-dijo despectivamente.

-Sabes que le informaremos de esto al director ¿Verdad?-dijo ella.

-No esperaría menos de ustedes, ahora creo ya es la hora de almorzar así que vamos yendo al cuartel, ya sabemos como se pone la madre de Ron cuando llegamos tarde-dijo tranquilamente.

Durante el camino al cuartel Harry caminó delante de ellos pensando en sus cosas mientras que los otros dos parecían guardaespaldas o algo así ya que ni se acercaban al moreno ni le dirigían la palabra. Una vez dentro de la casa estaban todos esperándolos impacientes, sobretodo la señora Weasley.

-¿Dónde estaban? Hace más de 15 minutos que tendrían que estar aquí-preguntó enojada.

-Lo siento señora Weasley, fui al callejón Diagon a dar unas vueltas, Ron y Hermione fueron conmigo, sin darme cuenta me perdí en el callejón knocturn y ellos me fueron a buscar, luego de tomar un helado con Hagrid volvimos hacia acá-dijo con una cara de inocente.

-Ay Harry cómo pudiste haber terminado ahí, suerte que no te pasó nada malo, bien siéntense y coman luego quiero que limpien un poco la casa, ese elfo no sirve para nada –

El almuerzo fue bastante tranquilo, cada uno estaba en lo suyo, luego de la cena todos empezaron a ayudar con la limpieza de la casa, hasta que se hizo de tarde al parecer durante las vacaciones nadie había pasado la escoba ni usado encantamientos de limpieza en ningún lugar, por suerte cuando estaba solo Harry usaba su magia para ordenar el lugar y mantenerlo limpio sin que los demás lo supieran, luego de que terminara con su tarea bajó al comedor para tomar algo. Luego de 20 minutos bajaron Ron, Hermione y Ginny.

-¿Cómo es que terminaste tan rápido de limpiar?-preguntó Ginny.

-Cuando pasas tanto tiempo con mis tíos limpiando la casa, el auto, y los platos, limpiar una habitación es poca cosa-dijo sonriendo.

-Ya veo, al menos tú tienes práctica con esto, yo tarde más de lo que debería y eso que me tocó la habitación más pequeña-

-Tal vez esto te ayude a entender la vida de los elfos domésticos y entiendas porqué deben ser liberados o al menos tener un salario-dijo Hermione.

-No creo que a los elfos les guste esa clase de cosas, más bien creo que lo considerarían una ofensa-aclaró Harry.

- ¿Y que me dices del año pasado cuando tejí todos esos gorros? Muchos elfos fueron liberados gracias a mí, ya que los colocaba escondidos para que no se den cuenta cuando iban a limpiar-

-En realidad no liberaste a ninguno, Dobby los recogía todos, los demás elfos ni se acercaban a nuestra torre para que no quedar libres, sé que quieres ayudarles pero sólo lograrás que te odien o que piensen que los liberamos porque no saben hacer su trabajo-le aclaró.

-Pero….-

-Harry tiene razón ¿Cómo te sentirías si la profesora Mc Gonagall no te deje participar en la clase porque ya sepa que sabes las respuestas?-dijo Ginny.

Era la primera vez que Ginny se oponía a Hermione ya que por lo general siempre estaban de acuerdo en todo, y aunque este no fue el caso la castaña seguía firme en sus creencias y nada la haría cambiar de opinión.

-Veo que han terminado, bien ya dentro de unas horas será la hora de la cena pueden ir a descansar yo les avisaré cuando esté lista-dijo la madre de Ron.

-¿Quieres jugar una partida de Snap explosivo Harry?- preguntó Ginny.

-Tal vez luego, iré a correr un rato si quieres puedes venir Gin, me agrada la compañía cuando salgo a trotar

-De acuerdo vamos-respondió ella.

Mientras Hermione y Ron se quedaron en el cuartel hablando de cómo Harry ya no le gustaba estar con ellos y prefería salir a correr con cualquier otra persona, Harry y Ginny estaban en su mundo cada uno compitiendo a ver quién llegaba primero hasta cierto punto y luego competían de nuevo, y aunque el moreno tenía experiencia era claro que ella no se quedaba atrás, siguieron así hasta que la pelirroja se detuvo alegando que quería descansar.

-Basta, creo que mi cuerpo ya no puede más creo que deberás cargarme hasta el cuartel-dijo con una carcajada.

-De acuerdo, tomémonos un descanso, admito que lo haces bastante bien, la mayoría de los magos creen que el ejercicio y la defensa muggle son una pérdida de tiempo-

-Creo que sirve mucho a la hora de sorprender en un duelo a tu oponente y además me ayuda a mantener la figura-dijo ella.

- Bueno al menos alguien comparte mi opinión, ven volvamos que ya está oscureciendo y no sé si quiero oír los reproches de tu madre-

-Si tienes razón, cambiando de tema planeas seguir con el ED este año Harry?

-No lo creo este año estaré ocupado con otros asuntos además teniendo a Alex de profesor no creo que me necesiten el es un excelente maestro te lo puedo asegurar. OH por cierto, toma te compré esto en el callejón hoy a la mañana- Y con un movimiento de su varita hizo aparecer un perfume francés bastante caro.

-Harry, no debiste apuesto que te salió muy caro-

-Eso es lo de menos además tardé varias horas en decidirme así que no me hagas devolverlo por favor-dijo colocándoselo en sus manos.

-Pero… yo no te he comprado nada-dijo bochornosa.

-Hagamos un trato ayúdame a ganar la copa de Quidditch este año y estaremos a mano-

-De acuerdo prometo hacer morder el polvo a esas serpientes-dijo sonriente.

-Bien volvamos tengo tanta hambre que podría comerme a Buckbeak-

El camino de regreso fue bastante tranquilo Ginny se la había pasado admirando al regalo, cuando llegaron subieron al cuartel, comieron tranquilos y subieron a sus habitaciones, Hermione estaba nerviosa ya que al día siguiente llegarían los TIMOS del año pasado que indicarían que materias podrían cursar y cuales no. Harry no se preocupaba por ello estaba seguro que le había ido bien además mañana sería su cumpleaños número 16 y no quería pasárselo preocupándose por sus notas.

Mientras meditaba en todo lo que hizo hoy, burlarse de Ron y Hermione conseguir esos materiales para aumentar su poder y mejorar la relación con Ginny pensó que al final fue un buen día.


	4. Chapter 4

**Harry Potter y sus personajes no me pertenecen. Espero q le guste la historia :)  
**

**CAPITULO 4**

Se levantó temprano como siempre salió a correr igual que todos los días, cuando volvió al cuartel estaban todos esperándolo, con un gran pastel y adornos. Recibió abrazos de todos excepto de Ron y Hermione que si bien se mantuvieron cordiales no se comportaron tan amistosamente como los demás. La señora Weasley le regaló uno de esos suéteres coloridos con sus iniciales tejidas, Lupin le regaló unas fotografías de los merdeadores de cuando estaban el sexto año, Alex le regaló lo que parecía un libro antiguo pero le dijo que no lo abriera hasta que esté solo, los gemelos una bolsa lleno de chascos de su tienda, Harry se encontraba feliz entre tanta gente, y por último llegó Ginny con un collar hecho a mano que tenía la forma de un león envuelto en una cinta dorada.

-Feliz cumpleaños Harry-dijo medio sonrojada.

-Gracias Ginny, eres una buena amiga-y le dio un abrazo.

En ese momento llegaron las lechuzas que contenían las notas de los TIMOS del año pasado, Harry abrió la suya esperando haber aprobado:

**Aprobados**:

-Extraordinario

-Supera las expectativas

-Aceptable

**No aprobados**:

-Insuficiente

-Desastroso

-Troglodita

Resultados de TIMOS de Harry James Potter

Astronomía: **Aceptable**

Pociones: **Supera las expectativas**

Historia de la magia: **Inaceptable**

Encantamientos: **Supera las expectativas**

Herbología: **Supera las expectativas**

Transformaciones: **Extraordinario**

Adivinación: **Desastroso**

Defensa contra las artes oscuras: **Extraordinario**

Cuidado de criaturas mágicas: **Extraordinario.**

Harry releyó la hoja un par de veces, no estaba mal obtuvo tres Extraordinarios y había destacado en casi todas las importantes, excepto en historia y adivinaciones pero ya sabía de antemano que en esas no aprobaría el problema era pociones ya que Snape no aceptaba a ningún alumno que no haya tenido "Extraordinario" en sus notas, pero ya se encargaría de eso.

-¿Cómo te fue Harry?- preguntó Alex.

-Bastante bien, excepto con pociones, al no sacar extraordinario, Snape no me aceptará en sus clases-respondió.

-Estoy seguro que sabrás como solucionar ese problema, recuerda que las serpientes son muy ambiciosas y orgullosas y puedes usar eso a tu favor-dijo guiñándole un ojo.

Un par de horas después se estaban preparando para ir a la plataforma a tomar el tren. Como todos los años Ron y Hermione debían juntarse con los prefectos de las otras casas, Harry estaba sólo metido en sus pensamientos hasta que llegaron Neville, Luna y Ginny.

-Hola Harry ¿Qué tal el verano?-preguntó Neville.

-Bastante interesante, he aprendido unos trucos nuevos y he hecho amigos nuevos-

-¿Vas a seguir con el ED este año Harry?- le preguntó Luna.

-No creo que tenga que hacerlo, conozco al nuevo profesor de DCAO y es muy bueno, así que no me necesitarán-

Siguieron hablando de sus vacaciones hasta que vio a Malfoy pasar por el pasillo con una cara bastante extraña. No parecía el de siempre ya que ni siquiera se detuvo a molestarlos, ahí pasaba algo raro que sentía que debía investigar.

-Discúlpenme un momento chicos vuelvo enseguida-

Salió del compartimiento y sin que nadie lo viera usó un hechizo desilusionador para tener una apariencia a la del ambiente como los camaleones que se mimetizan para esconderse. Siguió a Malfoy durante un largo rato, hasta llegar al compartimiento de mascotas allí lo esperaban Pansy Parkinson y Blaise Zabinni, sus amigos.

-¿Qué es lo querías decirnos Draco? Preguntó su amigo

-Tenemos que hablar seriamente. Creo que todos sabemos que a mitad de año durante las vacaciones, nuestros padres nos convocarán para recibir la marca del señor de las tinieblas-dijo el rubio –Yo no sé ustedes pero no pienso inclinarme ante nadie y menos ante alguien que está obsesionado con destruir a Potter; mi padre dedicó su vida a servirle y ya ven cómo terminó, pudriéndose en Azkaban, quiero una vida normal sin estar metido en esta maldita guerra ¿Qué me dicen?-

-Cuenta conmigo Draco-dijo la chica.

-Lo siento mucho, ya es muy tarde para mí- dijo Blaise mostrando la marca de su brazo- Pero ustedes aún pueden salvarse de esto, antes de irme debes borrar mi memoria acerca de este encuentro si los descubren será su fin-

-Entiendo amigo ¡Obliviate!- y Zabinni quedo unos segundos en silencio, hasta que despertó de su letargo y habló- Si tienes razón Draco este año ganaremos la Copa tenlo por seguro-

-Vaya, la vida esta llena de sorpresas ¿Quién diría que Malfoy rompería con la tradición familiar?-pensó Harry.

Volvió al compartimiento dónde estaban sus amigos, el resto del viaje fue tranquilo con excepción de algunos Slytherins que quisieron molestar al grupo pero sólo consiguieron ser echados por varios maleficios.

-Los de primer año por aquí-gritaba Hagrid como todos los años.

-Es bueno ver cómo algunas cosas nunca cambian ¿No lo crees Harry?- preguntó Ginny.

-Nunca olvidaré la primera vez que subí al bote, y nos dirigimos al castillo, era como estar en un cuento de hadas- le respondió.

Luego de que llegaron al gran comedor Mc Gonagall fue a llamar a los alumnos nuevos, a diferencia del año pasado no había tantos, al parecer ante el hecho de que Voldemort había regresado algunos padres se negaban a dejar que sus hijos estén lejos de su alcance. A medida que los alumnos fueron llamados el sombrero seleccionador hacía su trabajo; mandó a cuatro alumnos a Griffindor, cinco a Slytherin, 2 a Ravenclaw y sólo uno a Hufflepuff.

-Sean bienvenidos a otro año escolar, no dejen que los acontecimientos actuales debiliten su buen humor y eviten que saquen buenas notas-dijo con una gran sonrisa-En otras palabras me gustaría presentar a Alex Simmons el nuevo profesor de defensa contra las artes oscuras, espero que lo traten bien y no hagan que se quiera ir. Dicho todo esto sólo puedo decir una última cosa: ¡A COMER!- y aparecieron en todas las mesas enormes bandejas repletas de comida como todos los años.

-Al parecer a la mayoría les cayó bien Alex, mejor dicho a la mayoría de las chicas-comentó Hermione.

-Si, como sea-comentó Ron.

-¿Qué te sucede Ron?- preguntó su amiga.

-Desde que Harry descubrió que lo espiábamos ni se acerca a nosotros, creí que recapacitaría y volvería a nuestro lado pero está muy entretenido con Neville Luna y Ginny- dijo enojado.

-Démosle un poco de tiempo, seguro que al final nos echará de menos y volverá y todo será como antes-dijo tratando de convencer más a ella misma que su amigo.

Subieron a sus habitaciones, todo el mundo estaba en su cama excepto un alumno de 16 años que se encontraba en la sala multipropósito leyendo algunos libros y pergaminos antiguos, según las indicaciones de la poción que incrementa el poder mágico de la persona, las cuales se deben seguir al pie de la letra, los pasos del ritual son: primero debía ser luna llena (no había problema con eso ya que faltaba un mes y medio para que la luna se muestre por completo), segundo debía colocar en la poción un poco de su sangre y pelo de unicornio untado con alguna sustancia poderosa. Se dirigía a la cámara de los secretos a buscar el colmillo del Basilisco que había destruido en segundo año para extraerle el veneno cuando oyó algunos paso, era Filch con su gata vigilando los pasillos, por suerte tenía su capa de invisibilidad así que ninguno lo vio, siguió el recorrido hasta llegar al baño de Myrtle se quitó la capa hasta que una voz lo interrumpió.

-No deberías estar aquí y menos a estas horas-le gritó el fantasma de la niña muerta.

-No tengo tiempo para eso Myrtle, tengo trabajo que hacer-

-Claro, nadie nunca tuvo tiempo para la fea, molesta y tonta Myrtle la Llorona-dijo entre sollozos.

-¿Sabes algo? Estoy cansado de tu rutina de niñita sufriendo. Si, la pasaste muy mal cuando estabas viva y esto no debe ser mejor pero ya supéralo de una vez por Merlín ¿Crees que eres la única que sufre en este mundo? ¿Qué nadie más aparte de ti se siente solo, miserable y sin ningún futuro? Madura de una vez; tienes más décadas que yo y aún así te comportas como una bebita, das lástima- le dijo el adolescente.

Ante esas palabras se puso muy seria y se fue volando hacia otro lado, lo que permitió al muchacho seguir con su proyecto, dijo las palabras mágicas en Pársel igual que en su segundo año y la entrada se abrió. Dio vueltas hasta llegar al pasillo donde se tubo que enfrentar al diario de Riddle para salvar el alma de su amiga, del cuerpo del monstruo sólo quedaban huesos luego de revisar bien el lugar logró encontrar lo que buscaba, veneno de serpiente; usando un guante protector y un hechizo logró exprimir el veneno del colmillo como si fuera jugo y lo colocó en tres tubos, uno de ellos sería para la poción y el resto para experimentar ya que sabía que ese veneno tenía propiedades mágicas muy fuertes y eso podría usarlo para algo bueno aunque todavía no sabía para qué.

Una vez que terminó con lo suyo se dirigió a la sala común y una vez dentro se quitó su capa hasta que sintió una presencia detrás de él.

-¿Puedo ayudarte en algo Ron?-dijo sin voltearse.

-Si, para empezar dime como supiste que era yo-

-Me imaginé que te desperté cuando salí de la habitación y que esperarías a que vuelva, ¿Cuál es tu otra pregunta? Aunque me imagino que ya la sé-dijo el moreno.

-¿Adónde estabas? Mañana es el primer día de clases y no creo que quieras perderte la primer hora de Pociones a no ser que quieras perder puntos y empezar con mal pie el año-le contestó el pelirrojo.

-Ya que tanto te gusta jugar a ser Sherlock Holmes con Hermione, averígualo tu mismo detective-dijo con una sonrisa ya que sabía que su amigo no tenía idea de quien era la persona que acababa de recitar.


	5. Chapter 5

**Como presente de navidad decidí subir dos capítulos espero que les gusten. ¡Felices Fiestas!  
**

**CAPITULO 5 **

Al otro día Harry se levantó temprano como siempre, salió a correr por los alrededores del castillo siguió hasta llegar al bosque prohibido estuvo descansando unos segundos cuando oyó algo que se acercaba, era un unicornio justo el animal que estaba buscando se acercó lentamente hacia él, instintivamente el animal se puso en defensa.

-Shhh cálmate chico, no pretendo lastimarte sólo quiero un poco de ayuda-

Lo acarició un poco hasta que el animal se dio cuenta que no pretendía lastimarlo así que se calmó y dejó que Harry le quitara un par de cabellos, a pesar de faltarle unos pelos seguía siendo hermoso. Luego de haber conseguido lo que necesitaba para su poción volvió a su habitación a cambiarse, dentro de unas horas tendría pociones con los Slytherin y no quería darle el gusto a Snape de que lo sermonee por llegar tarde.

-Hola Harry ¿Adónde vas tan apurado? Creía que tenías las primeras horas libres-preguntó Neville.

-Me dirijo a la clase de pociones ¿No vienes?-le respondió.

-Pensé que el profesor Snape no aceptaba a nadie que no haya sacado extraordinario en sus TIMOS-

-Confía en mí, tengo un plan-aseguró el chico.

Una vez dentro del aula de pociones, esperaron a que el profesor llegue, algunos estaban murmurando acerca de lo que haría cuando vea a Harry y a Neville dentro de su aula.

-Bien bien, Potter y Longbottom. ¿Qué hacen aquí? Estoy bastante seguro que ninguno sacó extraordinario en los TIMOS, así que no tienen nada que hacer aquí-dijo con malicia.

-Le propongo algo profesor usted me da una lista con los ingredientes y yo le diré para qué los usaremos, si acierto nos aceptará a ambos en sus clases este año, y sino no sólo quitará a nuestra casa cincuenta puntos por los dos sino que también le daré una bolsa con ingredientes raros para pociones entre ellos veneno de basilisco y pelo de unicornio junto con trescientos galleons. ¿Qué le parece?-dijo el muchacho.

El profesor hizo un gesto de sorpresa, algo que no era habitual en él-De acuerdo Potter acepto, tal vez así aprenda algo de humildad y deje de pavonearse por el colegio con arrogancia-

Harry leyó los ingredientes de la lista que usarían durante la clase, tanto como los Griffindors y los Slyhterins estaban pendientes del moreno esperando con ansias su éxito o fracaso. Luego de leer la lista por unos minutos el chico habló con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja.

-La primera poción es la pócima de los muertos vivientes, la segunda es elíxir de la euforia. Yo le sugeriría que para la segunda usen una rama de menta para que su efecto sea más prolongado-

Snape abrió los ojos como nunca, era obvio que nunca esperó que acertara, por la cara parecía que iba a castigarlos a ambos o a quitarle puntos a su casa pero sólo chasqueó la lengua en reacción a lo sucedido –De acuerdo Potter, pueden sentarse pero no crea que siempre podrá salvar el pellejo a sus amigos y ruego que este pequeño triunfo no se le suba a la cabeza como todo lo que hace ¿He sido lo suficientemente claro?-

-Si señor-respondió.

Harry se dirigía a sentarse junto a Neville cuando Snape habló de nuevo –Ah y Potter…... cinco puntos para Griffindor- Eso nunca lo hubiera esperado.

A la salida de la clase aún estaba eufórico no porque hayan bebido de la poción que los habían hecho preparar, sino porque Snape además de haberle dado puntos a su casa, también lo felicitó por un trabajo bien hecho, algo que él jamás había hecho en los últimos años en que había sido su alumno.

-Harry, gracias por haber hecho que el profesor Snape me admitiera en su clase eso pondrá muy feliz a mi abuela, discúlpame iré a mandarle una lechuza diciéndole que me admitieron en pociones-

-De acuerdo nos vemos más tarde-respondió su amigo.

Harry estaba sentado en una de las mesas del Gran Salón leyendo un libro-¿Desde cuándo eres tan bueno en pociones Harry?-preguntó Hermione.

-Mi madre era muy buena también, supongo que es talento heredado-dijo con una sonrisa.

-¿Por qué ya no compartes tu vida con nosotros Harry? Sólo hicimos lo que creíamos correcto en aquella ocasión y ahora se que hicimos mal, por favor danos otra oportunidad-dijo su amiga tristemente.

Eso era algo que Harry nunca podría hacer: odiar para siempre, al igual que Dumbledore y sus padres siempre estaba dispuesto a dar una segunda oportunidad a la gente sin importar que tan ruin pudiera ser o lo que haya hecho.

-De acuerdo les daré otra oportunidad, espero que sepan aprovecharla-dijo con una pequeña sonrisa. Y luego de decir eso abrazó fuerte a su amiga.

Salió a dar una vuelta hasta llegar a la sala multipropósito una vez allí se concentró en pedirle a la habitación que transforme el lugar en una sala de entrenamiento, una vez allí practicó los maleficios aprendidos de los libros que compró en Borgin y Burkes, la magia negra no le costó mucho dominarla pero tenía pequeños problemas con la Antigua, aunque había mejorado notablemente en esa rama de la magia, y aún no había abierto el libro que Alex le regaló para su cumpleaños, pero no se preocuparía aún tenía tiempo después de todo el año recién comenzaba. Luego de una hora recordó que tenía práctica de Quidditch y ahora que era el capitán debía concentrarse en que su equipo ganara la copa de la casa este año, se dirigió hacia el campo donde lo esperaba el resto del equipo.

-¿Dónde estabas? Casi empezamos a practicar sin ti-dijo Ginny irritada.

-Lo siento Gin, mi cabeza estaba en otro planeta bien lejano-respondió sonriente

La práctica fue bastante bien, aunque había que mejorar algunas cosas como que Ron dejara de quejarse a cada rato y que Ginny prestara más atención a la Snitch en lugar de tener la cabeza en las nubes, Harry sentía que este sería su año.

**EN LA FORTALEZA OSCURA**

Todo el círculo interno estaba esperando a que su señor entre por la puerta y dijera para que los habían llamado, algunos estaban nerviosos, otros en silencio y otros cuchicheaban disimuladamente.

-Bien, los he llamado para que averigüen todo lo que sepan sobre Potter y la Orden del Fénix. ¿Qué noticias me tienes Snape?-dijo con su voz aguda.

-Mi señor, al parecer Potter ha mejorado mucho y no sólo en pociones sino también en las otras materias del colegio, todavía no he podido averiguar que ha hecho durante el verano o adónde ha estado ni siquiera Dumbledore lo sabe aún-dijo seriamente.

-Y en cuanto a la Orden ¿Qué es lo que sabes?-

-El director planea una entrevista con el clan de licántropos se encuentran al norte del país dentro de unas semanas, quiere convencerlos de que estén de su lado-

-Ya veo, cree que puede ofrecerles algo que yo no, pues eso lo veremos, bueno al menos uno de mis vasallos sabe hacer su trabajo a diferencia de ustedes inútiles sin cerebro-gritó al resto. –Ni siquiera pudieron averiguar que decía la profecía, la misión era simple: esperar a que Potter y sus amigos la tomen y luego quitársela de las manos pero al parecer mis mejores Mortífagos no pudieron contra unos simples adolescentes sin entrenamiento, no me sirven para nada ¡CRUCIO!- dijo apuntándoles a la mayoria.

-Mi señor por favor-decían algunos.

-Me han fallado miserablemente, espero que sus hijos sean mejores soldados cuando reciban la marca y si yo fuera ustedes me aseguraría que todos entren, no acepto traidores ni cobardes-

Dicho esto se retiró a sus aposentos para estar a solas y planear el siguiente movimiento, ya había permitido que el muchacho y el viejo estropearan sus planes pero esta vez no iba a dejarse vencer ya había cometido demasiados errores.

**HOGWARTS**

Harry despertó sobresaltado, hacía tiempo que no tenía ese tipo de sueños pero al parecer las clases de Oclumancia no servían mientras el estuviera dormido, así que Voldemort planeaba arruinar la entrevista de Dumbledore con los hombres lobo, debía informárselo aunque no se llevaran bien no había razón para no colaborar. Se dirigía al despacho cuando se cruzó con Snape en el camino.

-¿Què hace aquí Potter, no debería estar con su club de fans o presumir con su escoba como siempre?-dijo en un todo desdeñoso.

-Lo que haga con mi tiempo libre no es de su incumbencia _señor_-dijo fríamente.

-10 puntos menos para Griffindor por faltarle el respeto a un profesor-

-¿Hasta cuándo va a seguir molestándome por ser hijo de mi padre? ¿No puede dejarlo en el pasado y crecer de una vez?-preguntó el chico.

-¡15 puntos menos!-gritó el profesor.

-Me pareció oír su voz profesor Snape y la tuya Harry ¿Qué los trae por aquí?-dijo Alex.

-Tengo que hablar con el director tuve un sueño sobre Voldemort-

-¡Te he dicho varias veces que no pronuncies su nombre!-le espetó Snape.

-Da igual lo que usted quiera tengo que hablar con el profesor Dumbledore-

-Entonces sube Harry. _Limón súperácido-_y la gárgola se movió.

Mientras Harry se dirigía al despacho los dos profesores se quedaron solos, ninguno habló por un rato hasta que Snape se despidió con un frio "buenos días"

Una vez dentro del despacho del director Harry se sentó en una silla a esperarlo mientras tanto se puso a acariciar a Fawkes el fénix que ya conocía bastante bien, hasta que Dumbledore apareció.

-Lamento si te hice esperar mucho Harry, estaba hablando con Amelia Bones para aclarar algunas cosas, ahora que es la nueva Ministra tiene muchas obligaciones ¿Qué te trae por aquí?-

-Tuve un sueño sobre Voldemort señor, al parecer está enterado de su futura reunión con los licántropos de África, creo que intentará adelantársele y convencerlos antes que usted-dijo el muchacho.

-Ya veo, parece que Tom no pierde el tiempo ¿Descubriste alguna otra cosa interesante?-

-Si, al final de las vacaciones de navidad la mayoría de los Mortífagos llamarán a sus hijos y los reclutarán en lucha, pero he espiado a Malfoy y a su grupo y al parecer el no quiere seguir los pasos de su padre quiere vivir su propia vida, como todo el mundo-diciendo esto último más para si mismo que para el director –Pero la familia de Blaise Zabini ya lo introdujeron en la fila de Voldemort le sugiero que lo mantengan vigilado por si acaso-

-Le pediré al profesor Snape que tenga un ojo puesto en el alumno Zabini, debo admitir que siempre creí que el señor Malfoy terminaría en ese camino también-dijo con una sonrisa.

-Yo también pero cuando vaya a su casa para navidad y esté lejos de la protección del castillo, no se cómo hará para escabullirse de ese problema-respondió seriamente.

-Algo se nos ocurrirá para evitar eso, de todas formas gracias por la información Harry, creo que deberías irte hoy es un día precioso y podrías ir a visitar a Hagrid o practicar con la escoba-dijo sonriente.

-De acuerdo, buenas tardes señor-dijo y se retiró rápidamente.

Luego de salir de allí se dirigió a Hogsmeade pasó por Zonko compró algunos dulces y otras cosas hasta que se encontró con Ron y Hermione.

-Hermione me dijo que has decidido darnos otra oportunidad, ten por seguro que voy a aprovecharla-dijo su amigo con una pequeña sonrisa mientras le estrechaba su mano.

-Estoy seguro que si Ron, ahora que tal si vamos a lo de Madame Rosmerta-contestó Harry.

El lugar estaba casi vacío el regreso de Voldemort provocó que la gente ya ni saliera salvo para hacer las compras básicas y no arriesgarse, era como en su tercer año cuando creían que Sirius Black había escapado de Azkaban y se encontraba por los alrededores. Ron como siempre se la pasaba mirando a la dueña del local cosa que no pasó inadvertida por su amiga y sólo resopló ante ese gesto, luego de pagar se dirigían al castillo cuando vieron a Malfoy cuchicheando con Parkinson.

-¿Qué creen que estén tramando aquellos dos?-preguntó Ron.

-Nada inteligente eso es seguro-dijo la castaña.

Pero Harry sabía que eso era incorrecto, de seguro estaban planeando de cómo zafarse de que sus padres los convoquen para recibir la Marca Tenebrosa, aún no sabía cómo ayudarlos si bien no les tenía simpatía no le deseaba a ninguno ese destino que sus familias deseaban para ellos.

-Tengo que ir a comprar algo para Hedwig los veo en el castillo luego ¿De acuerdo?-dijo Harry. Mientras sus amigos se alejaban él se acercó sigilosamente hacia donde estaban Malfoy y su amiga.

-Maldición, no hay nada que podamos hacer-decía Malfoy.

-Cálmate Draco, algo se nos ocurrirá, estoy seguro que podremos evitar que nos marquen a nosotros también, todavía tenemos dos meses para idear un plan-respondió ella.

-Ojala tengas razón-

Y se alejaron rumbo al castillo, Harry se quedó pensando un rato acerca de cómo resolver el problema del rubio –Espero que poder idear algo a tiempo ¿Quién sabe? Tal vez, algo bueno resulte de todo esto- dijo para sí mismo.


	6. Chapter 6

**Lo prometido es deuda, aquí tienen el otro capítulo. Saludosss :)  
**

**CAPITULO 6**

Las semanas pasaron volando el hecho de que el año comenzara no influyó en las exigencias de los profesores en especial en Snape que les daba trabajos bastantes difíciles incluso algunos de séptimo año esperando ansioso que Harry no supiera cómo realizarlos, pero hasta ahora no había encontrado el límite mental del muchacho lo que provocó aún mas al profesor.

-Bien parece que el señor Potter ha vuelto a acertar en su trabajo, aunque muchas veces me pregunto si realmente es por mérito propio-dijo mirando a Hermione.

-¿Insinúa que Hermione me ayudó a hacerlo?-dijo en un tono fuerte.

-Yo no sugerí eso pero parece que su conciencia habla por usted, aunque dudo que la use mucho-respondió.

-OH! Y me imagino que la suya está completamente limpia ¿Cierto?-dijo mordazmente.

-¡20 puntos menos para Griffindor y castigo en la tarde, por faltarle el respeto a un profesor!-

-Pero hoy a la tarde es la práctica de Quidditch y mañana el partido contra Slytherin-replicó Ron.

-Una pena señor Weasley y si algún miembro del equipo o aficionado tiene algún problema sugiero que hablen con Potter-

Todos se quedaron callados hasta que la clase terminó y se retiraron a la sala común, mientras Harry se quedaba limpiando los trofeos al estilo muggle lo que causó diversión a las serpientes y se burlaban cada vez que pasaban por su lado.

-¿Por qué le dijiste eso Harry, no te das cuenta que el quería que hicieras y así tener una excusa para castigarte y que no pudieras entrenar?-dijo su amiga.

-Lo siento, pero no puedo aguantarlo me esta provocando si sigue así hará que le eche un maleficio-

-Lo estás diciendo en broma ¿Verdad?-dijo asustada.

-Tal vez-respondió con una sonrisa mientras seguía limpiando.

El tiempo pasó hasta que llegaron Ginny y Ron que volvían de la práctica, al parecer no les había ido tan mal sólo necesitaban un poco de coordinación es decir a Harry, de lo contrario perderían el partido contra Slytherin, algo inaceptable.

Al otro día el tiempo encajaba con el humor de Harry una fuerte tormenta acompañada de lluvia y un poco de nieve, por suerte encantó sus gafas para que repelieran la lluvia como Hermione había echo en tercer año.

-EL PARTIDO VA 50 A 20 A FAVOR DE SLYTHERIN, ESPEREMOS QUE EL PUNTAJE NO DESANIME A LOS LEONES Y SIGAN CON SU ESTRATEGIA-gritaba el comentarista Lee Jordan.

Harry había logrado hacer algunos puntos pero él estaba acostumbrado a ser buscador no capitán lo que dificultaba las cosas, por suerte Ginny era un buen sustituto, rogaba a que ella viera la snitch antes que Malfoy lo que no era fácil debido al clima.

-Siempre fuiste malo como buscador Potter pero ahora superaste incluso a Longbottom con tu incompetencia como capitán-dijo Malfoy con una carcajada sin notar que la Snitch pasó muy cerca de él pero estaba tan concentrado en molestar a Harry que ni se dio cuenta.

Harry trató de no hacerle caso y seguir adelante, le daba indicaciones a los demás jugadores esperando que las siguieran al pie de la letra, por suerte pudo poner sus manos sobre la Quaffle y meterla en el aro.

-HARRY POTTER ACABA DE ANOTAR PARA SU CASA, 50 A 30 A FAVOR DE SLYTHERIN, PARECE QUE POTTER DEMUESTRA TALENTO NO SOLO COMO BUSCADOR SINO TAMBIÉN COMO CAPITAN-

-JORDAN, DEDICATE A COMENTAR EL PARTIDO Y NO A HACERLE PUBLICIDAD A POTTER-le advirtió la profesora McGonagall aunque en el fondo deseaba hacer lo mismo.

-Ginny trata de visualizar el partido no podemos perder y menos contra ellos- gritó Ron.

-Hago lo que puedo no me molestes-

-Guarden sus energías para el partido y concéntrense por favor-les decía Harry.

-Parece que ni la comadreja ni tu noviecita pueden con nosotros Potter, el equipo debe estar muy necesitado de jugadores para que los hayas admitido ¿No lo crees?-dijo el rubio, haciendo que Harry frunciera el ceño pero después de unos segundos sólo se limitó a sonreír, Malfoy no entendía la actitud del moreno hasta que se volteó y vio a Ginny sosteniendo la Snitch dorada fuertemente con sus manos.

-FIN DE PARTIDO, 180 A 50 A FAVOR DE GRIFFINDOR GRACIAS A QUE GINNY WEASLEY ATRAPO LA SNITCH-

Todos los Griffindors aplaudieron con todas sus fuerzas incluso se notaba una gran sonrisa en la jefa de su casa, orgullosa de que hayan demostrado a los demás el talento de los leones.

Mientras el equipo festejaba su victoria Harry se encontraba en el vestuario cambiándose y preparándose para ir a la fiesta, una vez afuera se quedó mirando el cielo y pensando en la victoria de ese día hasta que una voz lo sacó de sus pensamientos.

-Jugaste muy bien Harry, fue fantástico-dijo una chica muy atractiva.

-Gracias Cho, es raro ver a alguien de otra casa apoyando al equipo contrario-

-El que seamos rivales no significa que no podamos ser amigos, además después de cómo humillaste a los Slytherin estoy seguro que serás apoyado por el resto de las casas-respondió ella con una sonrisa.

-La cara de Malfoy estará en mi memoria para siempre. ¿Me buscabas para algo en especial?-

-Emm de hecho si ¿Tienes planes para esta tarde?-dijo algo colorada.

-De hecho sí, ahora me reuniré a celebrar con el equipo y luego quiero adelantar algunos trabajos ¿Por qué preguntas?-

-Me preguntaba si no quieres acompañarme a la fiesta que organizan mis padres en Hogsmeade al atardecer, me preguntaron si quería llevar a alguien y si voy sola probablemente me aburra. ¿Qué dices?-

-Lo siento, pero no creo que me quede tiempo para ir, de todas formas, te agradezco mucho la invitación-

-¿Estás seguro? Pensé que podríamos, ya sabes, continuar con lo del año pasado- dijo ella algo melancólica-

-Mira Cho, lo del año pasado fue algo muy bueno pero creo que no sería buena idea volver a eso, en este momento tengo muchas cosas en las que pensar y ocuparme, por lo que no tengo tiempo para entablar una relación con nadie, lo siento mucho. Estoy seguro que habrá muchos chicos dispuestos a acompañarte.

-Yo… entiendo, nos vemos- y se fue de allí lo más rápido que pudo.

Luego de hablar con ella se dirigió a la Sala común donde lo esperaban sus amigos para festejar-¿Dónde estabas? Te perdiste los fuegos artificiales que enviaron los gemelos por correo- dijo su amigo.

-Tuve una visita al salir del vestuario-dijo disculpándose.

-¿Y esa visita tiene nombre?-preguntó su amigo.

-Era Cho-respondió sonriente.

-¿Chang la de Ravenclaw? ¿Qué quería?-dijo Ginny con un tono raro.

-Quería invitarme a una fiesta que organizan sus padres, pero le dije que tenía planes-

-Ahh era eso, bien nos vemos tengo que ir tengo mucho que estudiar, cuídense-dijo la pelirroja y se dirigió a la habitación de las chicas.

-Mujeres, siempre con sus cambios de humor y sus locuras-dijo Dean.

-Y que lo digas-dijo Ron mirando de reojo a Hermione.

-Debería haber una clase que nos enseñe acerca del comportamiento femenino, esa materia nos sería muy útil-agregó Harry y todos rieron.

El tiempo pasaba y la navidad estaba cerca, Harry ya había dominado los hechizos de magia antigua, avanzada y negra, sólo restaba seguir con el libro que le regaló Alex pero antes debía tomar la poción que tanto trabajo le había costado preparar y lo haría esta misma noche, ya tenía los ingredientes y la posición de la luna estaría en el ciclo adecuado sólo rogaba que todo saliera bien y no haya interrupciones o ataques de Mortífagos a alguna zona de Hogsmeade. Otra cosa que también le preocupaba era el futuro de Malfoy aún no sabía que hacer para evitar que lo recluten si bien detestaba cualquier cosa relacionada el rubio no significa que lo deje a su suerte en esa situación, hasta que se le ocurrió una idea, era algo arriesgada pero podría funcionar, y fue a decírsela al director.

Una vez llegado a la gárgola que custodia la oficina dijo las palabras mágicas y la gárgola se movió dando paso al despacho, una vez dentro vio a Dumbledore hablando en tono bajo y discreto con la chimenea –Ya saben, tienen una segunda oportunidad no la desaprovechen estoy seguro que harán un buen trabajo, bien hablaremos más tarde, buenos tardes-dijo cordialmente -Ah Harry, estaba teniendo una charla con un empleado del ministerio al parecer las cosas están mejorando, pero ¿Que te trae por aquí?

-Señor creo que tengo la solución al problema de Malfoy y sus amigos-

-¿De veras? Pues soy todo oídos-

-La respuesta sería Snape-

-El _profesor_ Snape Harry, pero sigo sin entender-

-Aunque me cueste admitirlo él un buen maestro de pociones, he pensado que deberíamos pedirle que haga una poción que cause los efectos de viruela de dragón pero no tan fuerte de esa forma los infectados deberán quedarse en Howgarts bajo "cuarentena" y no podrán ir a sus casas para Navidad y no creo que les moleste mucho por lo que sé su relación con sus padres no es mucho mejor que yo con mis tíos-dijo sonriendo.

-Es una idea bastante alocada pero creo que dará resultado Harry, te felicito-

-Gracias señor, bien si me disculpa tengo que seguir con mis asuntos-

-Espera Harry antes de que te vayas hay algo de lo que quiero hablarte, se que aún estas enojado por lo que sucedió el año pasado no solo por lo de Sirius, sino también por el hecho de que te oculté cosas y te mentí sin pensar en las consecuencias de mis actos, y lo que es peor: usé a tus amigos para espiarte y conseguir información acerca de tus actividades. Debí haber confiado mas en ti, ya habías probado más de una vez tu valentía y tu fuerza contra Voldemort y de todas formas no fui sincero acerca de tu vínculo con él, supongo que una parte de mi aún seguía viéndote como aquel niño de once años que entró por primera vez a este castillo y que necesitaba mi ayuda. Lo que trato de decir es…... Lo siento mucho, espero que alguna vez puedas perdonarme-dijo con una mirada triste.

Por primera vez, Harry pudo notar que el viejo director no actuaba como el Dumbledore que todo el mundo mágico conoce: en lugar de un hombre poderoso y sabio, había frente suyo un pobre anciano atormentado por la culpa y el remordimiento de sus malas decisiones.

–Señor entiendo que sólo trataba de protegerme, pero me gustaría que a partir de ahora empiece a tratarme como a un adulto, ya no soy aquel niño que vivía en el armario de sus tíos. En cuanto a la profecía le seré sincero, por alguna razón siempre supe que tendría que pelear con él algún día, pero no porque eso haya sido predestinado sino porque es algo que yo elegí hacer, cualquiera que me conozca sabría que yo nunca me quedaría de brazos cruzados viendo como la gente sufre y muere a mi alrededor, al igual que usted hay gente que depende de mí y no puedo darles la espalda- Harry le colocó una mano en el hombro al director y cuando éste lo miró él esbozó una pequeña sonrisa – Todos cometemos errores, lo importante es reconocer cuando uno se equivoca y si es posible tratar de enmendarlos y usted acaba de hacerlo señor-

-Tan compasivo como tu madre- respondió el anciano sonriéndole.

-Muchas gracias señor, si me disculpa tengo que irme-

-Por supuesto puedes retirarte, le pediré al profesor Snape que se ponga a preparar ya mismo la poción, nos vemos después Harry-

Una vez que Harry salió del despacho del director se dirigía a la Sala común cuando chocó con alguien.

-Mira por dónde vas cara rajada-dijo Malfoy.

-Disculpa huroncito pero estaba pensado en otras cosas entre ellos la victoria del partido anterior-dijo sonriente.

-Algún día me las vas a pagar todas juntas Potter tenlo por seguro-

-Por supuesto y yo estaré preparado para lo que sea- Y cada uno siguió su camino.

Al llegar a la Sala común estaban Ron y Hermione, como siempre uno tenía un libro en la mano y el otro comiendo dulces. Al parecer lo estaban esperando para preguntarle si irían alguna vez a visitar a Hagrid, ya que le habían prometido visitarlo más seguido.

Más tarde tenían defensa contra las Artes Oscuras con Alex, los alumnos siempre esperaban impacientes al profesor, era la primera vez que esa clase era la favorita desde que Lupin había enseñado en tercer año aunque Harry notó que las mas ansiosas eran las chicas que se maquillaban todo lo que podían antes de que llegara el profesor algo que hacía reír a Ron y Harry y provocaba que Hermione bufara cada dos por tres.

-Buenos días chicos, lamento el retraso ya hemos visto varios hechizos defensivos, ofensivos, como lidiar con los gigantes y dementores, así que hoy tendremos un pequeño duelo entre ustedes y me mostrarán que tanto han aprendido ¿De acuerdo?.


	7. Chapter 7

**Aquí estoy de vuelta despues de haber tenido una linda navidad y haber comido cosas dulces como si no hubiera un mañana :) disfruten del cap y no olviden comentar.  
**

**CAPITULO 7**

Las semanas siguientes pasaron volando, los alumnos estaban ansiosos por ir a sus casas para Navidad y olvidarse de los problemas exteriores por un rato, según _El Profeta _hubo al menos 2 ataques en los que la Orden se vio obligada a participar si bien no hubo grandes destrozos o muertos el número de víctimas y personas afectadas seguía siendo bastante, por lo que Harry se sentía impotente al no poder hacer nada, pero el sabía que aún no estaba listo para participar en la guerra contra los Mortífagos, mucho menos contra Voldemort. La poción estaría lista en 2 noches y luego vería los resultados. No debía estar deprimido en ese momento los leones habían ganado el partido contra Huflepuff con una gran diferencia, sólo les faltaba el partido contra Ravenclaw luego de las vacaciones y si lo ganaban, ganarían la copa de Quidditch de este año.

-En que piensas Harry- dijo Ginny que lo habia estado observando.

-Oh en nada en especial, sólo que por fin tendremos un pequeño descanso antes de volver a las clases con Snape y del partido contra Ravenclaw-

-Espero que nuestro capitán no nos falle, ya que quiero ver ese enorme trofeo en nuestra vitrina este año- dijo sonriendo.

-Descuida estoy seguro que saldremos victoriosos-

Mientras los Weasley y Harry se dirigían a la salida para ir a La Madriguera Harry notó que muchos Slytherin se susurraban entre sí y lo mas notorio era que entre ellos no se encontraran Malfoy y sus amigos por lo que Harry sonrió sabiendo que su plan estaba saliendo como esperaba.

Una vez dentro de la casa de los Weasley todos se pusieron a celebrar todos los chicos llevaban los clásicos suéteres tejidos a mano por la mama de Ron, quien no paraba de comer todo lo que veía en su camino mientras Hermione hablaba con Ginny y Tonks. Harry vio que Alex y Lupin discutían acerca de las clases de que impartía el primero al parecer a Lupin echaba de menos la docencia.

-Hola Harry, Feliz Navidad- dijeron los 2 adultos.

-Feliz navidad profesores- respondió este.

-No estamos en clase Harry puedes llamarme por mi nombre-dijo Alex.

-Y hace tiempo que deje de ser tu profesor- agregó Remus con una sonrisa.

-Lo siento es una costumbre, es difícil quitármela-

Los tres empezaron a hablar sobre varias cosas, cómo ahora el Ministerio aceptaba el regreso de Voldemort, los aurores que ahora eran vistos más frecuentemente en las calles, etc.

-Chicos hora de la fotografía- gritó la señora Weasley.

Primero todos los Weasley se sacarían una foto Harry iba a esperar a que sacaran la foto para poder sacarse una con Ron Hermione y Ginny pero la señora Weasley le dijo que el también era parte de la familia y que se sentara al lado de Ron y que no aceptaba un no por respuesta. Más tarde algunos adultos se juntaban a platicar mientras los gemelos y sus hermanos estaban en el patio mostrándoles sus nuevos petardos y chascos que saldrían a la venta en su negocio dentro de poco. Harry estaba caminando por los alrededores pensativo se preguntaba si en algún lado estarían sus padres y su padrino juntos observándolo, viendo como había crecido y que ahora contaba con una familia que siempre se preocupa de el como si fuera otro hijo más. –Feliz navidad mamá, papá y Sirius donde sea que estén-dijo con una pequeña sonrisa.

-Estoy seguro que donde sea que estén te escucharon como si estuvieras a su lado- dijo una voz a sus espaldas.

_-¡_Ginny! Me sorprendiste, creí que estabas con Hermione y los chicos viendo el show que armaron tus hermanos-

-Digamos que las cosas se descontrolaron un poco y no quería estar ahí cuando llegaran mis padres- respondió riéndose.

-Supongo que en tu familia que tus hermanos hagan que tu madre ponga el grito en el cielo es una tradición-

Ambos se quedaron cerca del lago en silencio por un rato observando las estrellas, hasta que la señora Weasley los llamó diciendo que ya era hora de que se acostaran y como ya estaba media alterada por el numerito de los gemelos no querían arriesgarse. Mientras Harry se dirigía a la habitación de los chicos Ginny se le acercó y le dijo –Feliz navidad Harry- y le dio un beso en la mejilla aunque bastante cerca de los labios, por lo que el moreno se sonrojó un poco.

Al día siguiente salió a trotar como siempre mientras pensaba que esa noche bebería la poción aumentadora el sabía que la había preparado exactamente como decían las instrucciones lo que le preocupaba era si tendría tiempo de tomarla con todos sus amigos manteniéndolo vigilado y también estaba el hecho de que si alguien lo descubría tendría que dar muchas explicaciones y se vería en problemas, no sabía que hacer hasta que tuvo una idea: el valle de Godric nadie pensaría en buscarlo allí, había pensado en aparecerse pero luego recordó que, si bien el Ministerio ya no lo castigaría por usar magia fuera del colegio, detectarían que alguien se apareció en la casa de sus padres y probablemente enviarían a alguien a inspeccionar ese lugar, por lo que usaría un traslador ya había aprendido a crearlos durante su entrenamiento. Cuando volvió a la casa estaban los chicos esperándolo para un partido de Quidditch querían estar al máximo para cuando tengan el partido final por la Copa.

Esa noche todos estaban durmiendo placidamente en sus camas excepto uno que se escurrió sigilosamente y bajó a la cocina esperando que no hubiera nadie despierto pero para evitar problemas decidió colocarse la capa de su padre y se dirigió al patio de la casa sacó una pequeña cuchara hizo un movimiento con su varita y en un instante se encontraba en la casa que alguna vez había sido su hogar.

El lugar estaba muy sucio al parecer nadie había limpiado ese lugar en años con un pequeño gesto de su mano el lugar se encontraba reluciente de nuevo aunque en cierta forma vacío y triste. Sacó la poción de su bolsillo siguió las indicaciones que decía el libro y se la bebió de un solo trago, sabía que esa cosa tendría un gusto horrible pero no creyó que fuera tan fuerte, durante un momento sintió que su cuerpo le pesaba cada vez más y no podía mantenerse en pie hasta que se desplomó en el suelo y se desmayó. Su mente empezó a viajar por sus recuerdos, la primera vez que montó una escoba, su visita a la cámara de los secretos y otras cosas que había hecho hasta llegar a un recuerdo que jamás había visto

-_James deja de malcriar tanto a Harry_- decía una voz femenina.

-_Lo siento Lily pero míralo como no hacer lo que te pide con esa carita de ángel que tiene_-respondió este.

-¡_Ay! tu siempre cediendo ante una cara bonita ¿No?-_

-_Lo dices por experiencia ¿No preciosa?-_ dijo mientras le daba un beso a su esposa.

Ambos rieron un rato hasta que escucharon una pequeña explosión en el piso de abajo- ¡_Lily es EL toma a Harry y vete de aquí!_-

La pelirroja se escondió con el bebé en la habitación de arriba pero su esposo no duró mucho en la batalla, la puerta se abrió y una figura oscura se acercó lentamente hacia ella.

-_A Harry no por favor a Harry no_-

-_Apártate estúpida apártate_-

-_A él no por favor mátame a mí-_suplicaba ella.

-_Como prefieras_-dijo el-_Avada Kedavra_- y una luz verde salió de su varita y acabó con la chica.

-_Al fin estamos tu y yo solos niño, ya nadie te puede proteger ahora ni tus padres ni la Orden ni ese viejo inútil_- luego de decir eso apuntó su varita al bebé y pronunció su hechizo pero de repente una luz blanca cubrió al niño haciendo que el hechizo volviera a su punto de origen se escuchó un pequeño grito ahogado y después había un silencio el bebé se quedó dormido y una pequeña cicatriz apareció en su frente.

Harry quería irse de allí lo antes posible, pero su mente actúo por su cuenta y lo llevó a otro recuerdo que el muchacho conocía muy bien y había rezado mucho para no tener que vivirlo de nuevo.

Una gran batalla entre mortífagos y miembros de la Orden se llevaba a cabo hasta que un hombre fue arrastrado hacia un arco donde su cuerpo empezó a desaparecer lentamente.

_-¡SIRIUS! ¡SIRIUS_!-gritaba un chico.

-_Déjalo Harry no puedes hacer nada_- decía un hombre tratando de contenerlo-

-_NO SE HA IDO EL VOLVERA EL TIENE QUE HACERLO, SIRIUS_- gritaba cada vez más fuerte.

-_No puedes hacer nada Harry, se ha ido_-

Luego volvió a estar en una oscuridad entera llorando sin cesar, hasta que una voz similar a la de Voldemort le habló –_Haz sufrido mucho Harry __¿No quieres que el dolor termine de una vez? ¿No quieres volver a estar con ellos de nuevo?__-_

-Si, quiero a estar a su lado de nuevo- decía entre lágrimas.

_-¿De veras? ¿Ya no hay nada por la que seguir luchando? ¿Nada que te impulse a seguir continuando?_- dijeron otras dos voces que a Harry les pareció muy familiar.

-No, todo lo que me importaba se fue ya nada importa-

_-¿Estás seguro? Tal vez necesites mirar más a fondo las cosas_-dijo una voz femenina y de repente vinieron cientos de imágenes a sus ojos, la vez que Ron y el se conocieron por primera vez, cuando ayudaron a Hermione con el Troll en primer año, la señora Weasley dándole sus clásicos abrazos fuertes, Lupin alentándolo en sus clases contra los Dementores, Ginny ayudándolo a ganar los partidos de Quidditch, la navidad con los Weasley, Ginny dándole un beso de navidad …..

-No espera, si quiero vivir tengo que seguir, por todos los que creen en mí por los que siempre han estado a mi lado-

-_Me alegra que digas eso, entonces levántate, demuestra que quieres hacerlo, sigue fuerte hasta el final y nunca te rindas sin dar todo de ti, igual que tus padres y tu padrino_-dijeron las últimas voces.

Harry hizo un esfuerzo sobrehumano para poder aguantar el dolor físico y emocional que estaba sintiendo hasta que por fin fue disminuyendo y empezó a recobrar el conocimiento, y se dio cuenta que los primeros rayos del sol alumbraban esa casa. –Gracias por apoyarme mamá, papá y Sirius, les prometo que no los voy a defraudar, los amo tanto-dijo entre lágrimas. Y con un gesto hizo que la cuchara volviera a su mano y se esfumó en un instante hacia otro lugar bien lejano.


	8. Chapter 8

**CAPITULO**** 8**

La vuelta a clases había sido como se esperaba, algunos tristes porque se había acabado el descanso y otros como Hermione ansiosos por seguir aprendiendo. El trío siguió caminando hasta el Gran Salón hasta que escucharon un chistido cerca de la puerta que daba a las mazmorras, se acercaron hasta que una figura bien conocida asomaba la cara.

-¿Que quieres Malfoy?- preguntó Ron-

-Contigo nada Weasley, tengo que cruzar algunas palabras con Potter-

-Si tienes planeado algo contra Harry te sugiero que lo pienses de nuevo- dijo Hermione sacando la varita de la túnica.

-Esperen, déjenme a solas con el- dijo Harry en un tono bastante calmado.

-¿Estás seguro Harry? ¿Que tal si es una trampa?-dijeron sus amigos.

-Creo que podré arreglármelas bien los veo después-

Siguieron bajando casi hasta llegar al despacho de Snape, entraron a un aula vacía luego de asegurarse de que nadie los oyera o pudiera entrar, el rubio habló- El director me dijo que fue tu idea lo de darme la poción de viruela de dragón para que no pudiera irme a mi casa Potter-

-Así es ¿Hay algún problema?-

-¿Por qué lo hiciste? Eres un Griffindor y yo un Slytherin nunca hemos sido buenos compañeros, mucho menos amigos- preguntó Malfoy.

-A principios de año te escuché decirle a tus amigos lo que tus padres tenían planeado para ustedes durante las vacaciones y si bien nunca me caíste bien, no le deseo a nadie ese destino ni siquiera a ti, es tu vida y nadie tiene derecho a decirte como vivirla huroncito- respondió con una sonrisa.

-Siempre quise que mi padre estuviese orgulloso de mí, que me quisiera como lo hacía mi madre, pero ya debería haberme dado cuenta hace mucho que el nunca me quiso, no era mas que una decepción a sus ojos, no importa cuánto me esforzara- dijo en un tono triste.

-Lamento oír eso, pero aún tienes una madre que te ama incondicionalmente y siempre estará a tu lado, es más de lo que yo tengo Malfoy-

-Temo que si mi padre se entere de lo que hice envíe a alguien para que se desquite con ella desde prisión, el nunca la ha tratado bien, ni siquiera se si alguna vez la amó, no sé qué puedo hacer-

-Dile a tu madre que quieres que te visite, una vez que venga aquí le daremos protección y los enviaremos a Grimmauld place u otros lugares que pertenecían a la familia Black que me dejó de herencia Sirius, yo no las uso y creo que tu madre estará mas a gusto allí-

-Espero que funcione- hubo un pequeño silencio durante unos minutos hasta que Malfoy volvió a hablar- No pienses que por esto seremos amigos como lo eres con Weasley o Granger o cambien las cosas entre nosotros Potter-

-Si eso sucediera no serias el Malfoy que conozco, pero me alegra saber que sí hay alguien que te preocupa aparte de ti mismo, y que a pesar de tu orgullo sabes dar las gracias a quien te hizo un favor-

-Nunca te di las gracias-respondió el rubio.

-Creo que esa era la razón por la que me trajiste aquí ¿No? Aún cuando nunca lo admitas yo sabré la verdad y también sé que en el fondo no eres tan mala persona como quieres aparentar, sólo que temes demostrarlo por miedo a que piensen tus compañeros, pero creo que es mejor ser honesto con uno mismo en vez de vivir una mentira , nos estamos viendo Malfoy, espero que estés presente cuando mi casa gane la Copa de Quidditch –luego de esbozar una pequeña sonrisa se fue de la habitación dejando al rubio solo para que pueda pensar acerca de lo que le dijo.

Más tarde se reunió con sus amigos, si bien lo bombardearon de preguntas, él les dijo que Malfoy sólo lo llamó para darle las gracias por un pequeño favor que le había hecho hace poco y no respondió otra cosa. Tenían clase de pociones, la materia más odiada por todos excepto por las serpientes ya que era bien conocido el favoritismo que el profesor tenía a los alumnos de su casa.

-Guarden sus apuntes esta poción es muy complicada y necesitarán tener su vista en el libro y el caldero todo el tiempo para que les salga a la perfección cosa que dudo que pase con algunos alumnos- dijo mirando de reojo a Neville y a otros leones.

-¿Harry puedo trabajar cerca de ti?- preguntó Neville.

-Por supuesto, esta poción no es tan complicada como quiere hacernos creer ya antes he preparado una poción de la verdad, sólo debes prestar atención a las instrucciones y concentrarte-

-¿Desde cuando eres tan bueno en pociones? Creí que odiabas esta materia- dijo su amigo.

-No es la materia la que no me agrada Neville, creo que es bastante interesante, depende de cómo lleves la clase-dijo sonriendo.

Luego de un rato muy pocos habían logrado preparar la poción entre ellos estaban Harry, Hermione, Malfoy y, para sorpresa de todos, Neville.- Veo q tenía razón en cuanto a que pocos sabrían prepararla, dígame Longbottom, ¿Cómo alguien con tan poco talento para esta rama de la magia supo preparar una poción tan bien como la que está en su caldero?- preguntó mordazmente el profesor.

-Tuve una pequeña ayuda profesor, pero conozco bien algunas de las plantas que se necesitan para prepararla- respondió tímidamente.

-Ahh claro, el grandioso Harry Potter no puede resistirse a salvar a los miembros de su pequeño club de fans, una pena señor Potter pero debido a que este trabajo debía hacerlo su compañero y no usted, queda castigado, se quedará después de clase limpiando el caldero de todos sus compañeros incluyendo el de los miembros de mi casa ¿Está claro?-dijo con una sonrisa que hizo desear a Harry echarle un maleficio pero sabía que no podía arriesgarse a perder puntos o que lo expulsen.

Harry no tuvo mas remedio que limpiar todos los calderos a mano hasta que quedaron todos limpios y el olía a limpiador de calderos, una vez fuera del aula se dirigió lo más rápido que pudo a la sala común para sacarse ese olor tan fuerte hasta que sin darse cuenta chocó con Cho.

-Lo siento Cho me dirigía a la sala común tan rápido que no vi por dónde caminaba-

-Descuida Harry ¿Es idea mía o hueles como Filch luego de que limpia los baños?-

-Snape me castigó haciendo lavar los calderos de todos mis compañeros de clase y tuve q usar ese limpiador para hacerlo-

-Parece que tu relación con el profesor Snape nunca cambiará-dijo entre risas.

-Supongo que es el orden natural de las cosas- respondió el riendo.

-Ven, te acompaño así si preguntan les diremos que se me cayó mi collar en el pantano y fuiste un caballero al sacarlo a mano-

-Dudo de que alguien se crea ese cuento, pero muchas gracias de todas formas, nos vemos en el salón comedor-

Luego de ducharse y perfumarse lo suficiente para sacarse de encima esa hediondez, se aseguró de terminar los trabajos encargados por Mc Gonagall y Flitwick. Estaba por terminar los últimos detalles hasta que una visión lo sacó de sus pensamientos: -_Quiero que mañana por la noche ataquen Hogsmeade, no quiero que dejen sobrevivientes no importa la edad o cuán insignificantes sean las víctimas, así nadie dudará de mi poder y de lo que sucede si deciden oponerse a mí ¿Han entendido mis órdenes?- _dijo una voz que Harry conocía muy bien.

Se dirigió al despacho de Dumbledore y como ya había escuchado la contraseña por parte de Alex logró conseguir que la gárgola se moviera, cuando entró a la habitación encontró al director leyendo _El Profeta_ hasta que lo vio en la puerta - Harry adelante estaba leyendo las noticias ¿Qué te trae por aquí? Aunque no creo que sea algo bueno ¿Cierto?-

-Señor he tenido otra visión de Voldemort, planea atacar Hogsmeade esta noche y no tiene intención de que nadie salga vivo de ese ataque, por lo visto quiere infundir miedo en la población-le dijo Harry.

-Ya veo bien le enviare ya mismo una lechuza al ministerio para que envíe a sus mejores aurores y también avisare a los miembros de la Orden y a los profesores, normalmente te diría que te quedes en el colegio a salvo, pero estoy seguro que sería en vano porque encontrarías la forma de escabullirte ¿Verdad?- dijo el Director.

-De hecho por esta vez seguiré sus órdenes, por alguna razón siento que debería quedarme aquí dentro a proteger a mis compañeros en caso de que alguien trate de entrar al colegio, además no sería la primera vez que Voldemort trata de engañarme con una visión falsa de su mente- respondió el muchacho.

-Es una buena idea, estoy seguro que si fueras a la batalla los Mortífagos unirían todos sus esfuerzos en capturarte y llevarte ante su amo, pero debo confesar que me parece muy difícil que alguien pueda burlar las protecciones del castillo frente a mis narices- Harry estaba por decir algo hasta que el director lo interrumpió con un con la mano -Si lo sé, tu padre y sus amigos fueron la única excepción a esa regla y es posible que Colagusano les haya informado acerca de los pasadizos de este lugar, por lo que le pediré a los prefectos que vigilen los pasillos constantemente y te daré autorización para circular libremente por todo el colegio, bien Harry creo que eso es todo te agradezco mucho la información que me diste, puedes retirarte- dijo el director.

* * *

**Por lo visto el orgullo de un Malfoy supera con creces al de un Slytherin :p , pero poco a poco veran un cambio de actitud de su parte. Hasta la proxima **


	9. Chapter 9

**Aqui tienen lectores. Espero q este cap creado por mi loca imaginacion les guste. Saludoss  
**

**CAPITULO ****9**

Harry había estado paseando por los pasillos asegurándose de que no hubiera nada sospechoso y también había colocado hechizos de detección en la entrada de los pasadizos de modo que si alguien los cruzase él podría percibirlo, pero aun así decidió usar el resto de la mañana para entrenar un poco con los hechizos de magia antigua ya había memorizado casi todos los que mencionaba el libro, y empezó a leer el libro que le regaló Alex para su cumpleaños. Tenía unos bordados rojos y verdes, cuando lo abrió había las iniciales de dos personas adornadas por el dibujo de una serpiente que se deslizaba en la parte de arriba de los nombres y debajo de las iniciales se veía claramente la forma de un león; Harry tuvo un sobresalto y quedó conmocionado al ver de nuevo el libro que tenía en sus manos, comprendió de inmediato que ese libro fue escrito por Godric Griffindor y Salazar Slytherin antes de que comenzaran las disputas entre los fundadores.

Harry empezó a leerlo de inmediato estaba seguro que encontraría hechizos muy útiles para los duelos, encontró uno que logra que los miedos del adversario tomen forma frente suyo por unos momentos lo que da una ventaja grande ya que mientras el enemigo está distraído por lo que sea que el hechizo convoque uno puede aprovechar para atacarlo. También encontró uno que provoca distorsión de la vista temporal, lo cual sería muy útil.

Luego de memorizar algunos hechizos se dirigía al Gran Salón a ver si encontraba algo para comer, hasta que alguien le colocó la mano en la espalda, instintivamente Harry usó una de las maniobras de lucha que Alex le enseñó y logró derribar a su oponente, estaba a punto de golpearle la cara hasta que vio que se trataba de alguien que conocía. –Malfoy si lo que pretendías era que te desvíe la nariz casi lo consigues-

-Sólo quería contarte algo que escuché por parte de mis "amigos"- se levantó lentamente y se acomodó el hombro - ¿Dónde aprendiste a hacer ese movimiento?

-He estado mejorando mi defensa personal ya sea a través de hechizos y entrenamiento físico, son útiles para sorprender a oponentes que están entrenados únicamente para usar la varita y evidentemente acaba de funcionar, pero eso no importa ¿Cuál fue el rumor que escuchaste?-

-A varios de mis compañeros les han llegado lechuzas por parte de sus padres diciéndoles que esta noche no vayan a Hogsmeade y que tampoco anden merodeando por los pasillos, por lo que deben quedarse en la Sala Común pase lo que pase-

-Lo sabía, hay un ataque en camino y es probable que también hayan encontrado una forma de entrar al castillo evadiendo los hechizos de protección- respondió el ojiverde

-Pero… eso es imposible nadie ha podido entrar y salir del colegio sin ser detectado- dijo Malfoy preocupado.

-De hecho, hubo una época en la que unos estudiantes usaban pasadizos para ir desde aquí hasta la casa de los Gritos y luego a Hogsmeade- dijo Harry con una mueca en su cara -Conozco casi todos los pasadizos de este colegio pero es probable que usen uno que yo desconozca –Gracias por la ayuda Malfoy, afortunadamente Dumbledore también sospechaba que algo pasaría esta noche por eso habló con el Ministerio pero teníamos dudas de si usarían el ataque como distracción para entrar a Hogwarts ahora se han confirmado-

-¿Qué piensas hacer?-

-Mientras el Ministerio y los miembros de la Orden se encargan de Hogsmeade los prefectos y yo estaremos patrullando los pasillos-

-¿Piensas enfrentarte a Mortífagos solamente acompañado por un par de estudiantes? Eso sería suicidio Potter- dijo el rubio.

-Te sorprendería saber de lo que un par de estudiantes somos capaces de hacer, todos debemos luchar en esta guerra si queremos continuar con nuestra vida, además esconderse y esperar a que el peligro pase no es algo que vaya conmigo y creo que eso lo sabes bien-

-No sé si yo tendría el valor para hacer algo como eso- respondió seriamente Malfoy

-Nunca conocerás tu propia fuerza hasta que lo intentes, tarde o temprano debemos enfrentarnos a nuestros miedos, ser valiente no es no tener miedo sino seguir combatiendo hasta el final sin importar que tan asustados estemos ¿Crees que no tengo miedo de lo que se avecina? Claro que lo tengo, temo a morir por supuesto, temo por mis amigos, por la gente inocente que muere y sufre mientras estamos hablando en este momento, y más que nada temo a fallarle a los que dependen de mí y si voy a caer prefiero hacerlo en la batalla luchando por la gente que me importa-.

-Yo… debo irme Potter buena suerte con tus planes-

-Gracias, estoy seguro que al final lograrás vencer tus miedos y hacer lo correcto Malfoy- respondió con una pequeña sonrisa y antes de irse le ofreció la mano a quien había sido su rival y su enemigo durante los últimos 5 años, el rubio se quedó inmóvil por unos segundos pero luego le correspondió con un corto pero fuerte apretón de manos.

**_ESA MISMA NOCHE EN LAS ENTRADAS DE HOGSMEADE:_**

-¿Están todos preparados Bella?- dijo un hombre encapuchado y con máscara.

-Por supuesto Avery, pronto este pueblo quedará en cenizas y el resto se dará cuenta de que nadie escapa a nuestro señor- respondió con una sonrisita histérica.

Cientos de personas salían corriendo atemorizadas y gritando, los Mortífagos atacaban sin piedad, incendiaban las tiendas, mataban a todo el que se atravesara en su camino. Afortunadamente la Orden hizo su aparición en el momento más oportuno.

-Recuerden: no deben bajar la guardia ni por un segundo, Albus habló con la ministra Bones y estamos autorizados a utilizar las maldiciones imperdonables por esta ocasión, no tienen por que reprimirse- dijo Moody.

-De acuerdo Alastor luchemos con uña y dientes- respondió Tonks.

-Por mí no hay problema, por esta vez la violencia es el único camino- comentó Lupin y mirando a Tonks en forma protectora le dijo –Ten cuidado ¿De acuerdo? Ellos están dispuestos a cualquier cosa-

-No te preocupes por mí, se cuidarme sola pero gracias de todas formas- dijo sonrojándose ligeramente.

-Pueden coquetear más tarde, ahora tenemos trabajo que hacer- gritó Kingsley mientras dejó inconsciente a un par de encapuchados.

La batalla seguía su curso y si bien los miembros de la orden eran muy diestros no podrían luchar con todos un ejército y sabían que lo peor aún no había llegado, un ataque de esa magnitud sus enemigos deberían tener algún as en la manga que reservarían para el final o en caso de algo saliera mal.

-¿Soy yo o el aire se puso más frío?- dijo Tonks.

-Dementores… estén alertas- respondió Lupin. Y apenas terminó de hablar, apareció una nube gigantesca formada por criaturas encapuchadas y con brazos esqueléticos.

-Yo me encargo de esto, ustedes diríjanse a lo de Madame Rosmerta, pude ver que varios Mortifagos iban en esa dirección- gritó Alex.

-No podrás con todos ellos, ni siquiera sé si el encantamiento Patronus funcione con tantos-

-Confía en mí, yo también tengo algunos trucos y sacó de su bolsillo lo que parecía ser una esfera blanca- y se dirigió hasta llegar debajo de donde estaban los Dementores y mientras ellos se dirigían en picada hacia su primera víctima, el empezó a jugar con la esfera con su mano izquierda hasta que empezó a brillar –Hora de probar mi talento- dijo con una sonrisa.

**HOGWARTS**

Harry estaba en el gran comedor con el resto de los estudiantes, los profesores habían reunido a casi todos los alumnos porque al parecer había ciertos "problemas" con los hechizos de protección del castillo y el director y otros profesores habían ido a solucionarlos, cosa que confirmó el sueño de Harry, se levantó de su asiento y se dirigía hacia los pasillos hasta que la profesora Mc Goganagal lo detuvo.

-¿Adonde cree que se dirige Potter? Los estudiantes deben quedarse aquí hasta nuevo aviso-

-Profesora, el director me dio autorización para moverme dentro del pasillo sin restricciones, además tengo que ir al baño es algo muy urgente- dijo sonriendo.

-De acuerdo, puede ir, pero nada de dar paseos, lo quiero de vuelta en 15 minutos, ¿Está claro?-

Harry no tuvo ninguna intención de ir al baño, sacó de su mochila el mapa del merodeador y quiso revisar que no hubiera intrusos dentro del castillo. Estuvo observándolo durante un rato hasta que se percató de una cosa; Malfoy no aparecía en el mapa, y sólo hay un lugar dentro del colegio en el que uno puede esconderse de él: La sala Multipropósito.

Se dirigió hacia allí lo más rápido que pudo, cuando llegó se dio cuenta que la puerta estaba cerrada, afortunadamente había aprendido varias formas de abrir puertas selladas por la magia, luego de algunos intentos decidió probar con la navaja mágica que Sirius le había regalado antes, pasó la punta del objeto por la cerradura hasta que escucho un "clic" y la puerta se abrió. Harry pudo ver a un par de Shlyterins arrastrando a alguien a quien reconoció al instante.

-Vamos Malfoy, no tiene sentido resistirte, de cualquier forma terminarás sirviendo a nuestro Señor- dijo el más grande que parecía un estudiante de séptimo.

-¡Jamás lo haré! Tal vez mi padre haya seguido ciegamente al Señor de las Tinieblas pero yo no tengo porque repetir sus errores y ustedes tampoco- respondió el rubio.

-No tienes alternativa, eres un Malfoy, estás obligado a servirle desde el momento que naciste al igual que nosotros- dijo otro de sus compañeros.

Afortunadamente Harry logró aturdir a los dos gorilas que intentaban que el rubio tocara lo que parecía ser un candelabro oxidado-¿Te encuentras bien Malfoy?-

-Sí, gracias Potter, llegaste en el momento oportuno ¿Cómo sabias que estaba en problemas?-

-Tengo un mapa mágico que me permite localizar a cualquier persona dentro del castillo excepto este lugar, cuando vi que no aparecías por deducción obvia supe que te encontrabas aquí, ¿Eso que hay ahí es un traslador verdad?-

-Así es, está encantado para transportarme a la casa de campo de la familia de Blaise, el círculo selecto del Señor de las tinieblas me estaría esperando para iniciarme como uno de ellos- dijo enojado.

-Me pregunto cómo lograron traer un traslador hasta el colegio ya que dudo que este par de tontos hayan podido crearlo, Filch revisa el correo y el profesor Flitwick inspecciona a los alumnos que vuelven de Hogsmeade, probablemente ya se encontraba en este lugar y solo tuvieron que modificar el lugar de destino que tenía programado el aparato-

-Vámonos de aquí, informemos de esto a los profesores antes de que estos inútiles despierten-

-Tengo una mejor idea, vete al Comedor yo me encargo de esta situación, ya me debes dos- dijo con una sonrisa.

- ¿Cuánto me costaría no tener que deberte absolutamente nada Potter?-

-Si quieres cancelar tu deuda, entonces en la hora del almuerzo de mañana quiero que te sientes en mi mesa y comas con mi grupo, pero antes de que te sientes en la mesa quiero que te disculpes con mis amigos por las cosas malas que les hiciste en el pasado- dijo Harry.

-Me parece que estas pidiendo demasiado ¿Qué crees que me harán después mis compañeros de clase cuando me vean hacer algo así?-

-Si tienes miedo de que te ataquen o te causen daños puedo enseñarte algunos trucos para defenderte y si durante las noches temes algún ataque le pediré al Director que te deje quedarte en otro lugar o en las habitaciones de algún profesor, tal vez en la de Snape-

-De acuerdo lo haré, pero no porque me lo pidas tú sino porque me conviene y es la manera más rápida de no deberte nada Potter-

-Como tu digas Draco, nos vemos después- respondió Harry antes de darse cuenta de que lo había llamado por su nombre, ambos se miraron se dirigieron una sonrisa cómplice y cuando Malfoy se retiró de la habitación Harry se volteó hacia los dos gorilas inconscientes que estaban en el piso y una idea cruzó por su mente, hizo conjurar un trozo de pergamino escribió un mensaje en el, lo enganchó a la túnica de uno de los que estaban desmayados y sin tocar el traslador lo colocó en la mano de uno de ellos, no sin antes programarlo para que se desencantara luego de ser utilizado una última vez, haciendo que ambos se dirigieran a donde estaban los Mortífagos –Me muero por ver la cara cuando reciban mi "regalo"- y se dirigió de nuevo al Gran Comedor.


	10. Chapter 10

**CAPITULO ****10**

Al volver donde estaban todos los estudiantes Harry recibió una reprimenda por parte de la jefa de su casa pero aún así sabía que valió la pena, cuando sus amigos le preguntaron el porqué de su demora él les dijo que mañana en la hora del almuerzo se los contaría con lujos de detalle. En ese momento lo único que cruzaba por su mente era el resultado de la batalla, Moody y Alex eran los que menos le preocupaban ambos eran excelentes duelistas pero Lupin era demasiado blando con sus oponentes y Tonks, bueno era algo joven y también estaba el hecho de que no hace mucho había tenido una mala experiencia en el departamento de misterios y tal vez eso afectaría su rendimiento durante la pelea.

Hubo silencio por un rato hasta que apareció el Director con los miembros de la Orden, alguno de ellos mal heridos, pero ninguno en estado grave –No se preocupen hemos tenido cierto contratiempo pero nada que unos días de reposo y cuidado no solucionen- Y los que se encontraban lastimados fueron acompañados por Madame Pomfrey hasta la enfermería, Harry se preocupó al no ver a Alex entre el grupo pero no creyó que algo malo ocurriese después de todo era una de las criaturas mágicas más poderosas existentes, por lo que supuso que estaría en Hogsmeade ayudando a los heridos o tratando de encontrar a mas Mortifagos

-Minerva me gustaría que enviaras a los estudiantes a dormir, las cosas se han calmado por ahora y me gustaría que me deje a solas con Harry si es posible-

-Por supuesto señor- respondió ella- Muy bien alumnos los problemas en el castillo se han terminado y por lo tanto no hay motivo para que estén fuera de sus camas, así que quiero que todos vuelvan a sus habitaciones y pobre del alumno o alumna que encuentre rondando por los pasillos-

Una vez que todo el mundo se retiró solo quedaron el director y su alumno- Por lo visto tu sueño no fue una falsa alarma esta vez, hubo muchos destrozos pero pudo haber sido peor si no fuese por la interferencia de la Orden y en especial por el profesor Simmons, por lo que escuché fue de gran ayuda, creo que es un mago muy talentoso ¿No lo crees Harry?-

Harry sabia que el profesor quiso se quedara allí para poder interrogarlo acerca de Alex, pero afortunadamente él había aprendido a cerrar su mente como para que el Director no pudiera descubrir nada- La verdad es que si es muy bueno y no sólo para los duelos señor- respondió el adolescente.

-Y no me equivoco al pensar que el tuvo algo que ver con el hecho de que tus habilidades hayan mejorado bastante y no sólo en Defensa contra Artes Oscuras, el profesor Snape me comentó que tus conocimientos en Pociones son muy extensos lo mismo me dijo la profesora Mc Gonagall acerca de ti-

-Tal vez, digamos que él fue la razón por la que haya mejorado un poco señor, pero si tiene preguntas acerca del profesor Simmons ¿Por qué no se las hace directamente a él en lugar de a mí?-

-Me gustaría interrogarlo acerca de su excepcional desempeño en batalla, desgraciadamente no lo hemos podido encontrar- dijo seriamente, haciendo que el muchacho se asustara.

-Pero… No, no es posible el tiene que estar bien, probablemente está en San Mungo ayudando a heridos o tal vez en Hogsmeade-

-Ya hemos interrogado a los doctores de San Mungo y nadie con su aspecto ingresó al hospital y no hemos encontrado a nadie más en el pueblo Harry, lo siento sé que esto es difícil pero debemos aceptar el hecho de que tal vez fue secuestrado por Mortifagos o tal vez fue herido en batalla y no había nadie cerca para socorrerlo, Remus me dijo que se dirigió él solo contra un gran número de Dementores y que llevaba en su mano una pequeña esfera brillante como arma ¿De casualidad sabes si eso le ayudaría de alguna forma?-

-No tengo idea señor, pero no pienso quedarme aquí a esperar a que vuelva, iré al pueblo y tratare de recorrer el lugar hasta encontrarlo ya sea vivo o muerto y no intente persuadirme de que no lo haga- dijo seriamente.

Dumbledore se quedó mirando al muchacho durante unos momentos, Harry ya estaba preparado para oír un discurso acerca de que era demasiado peligroso y que debía estar a salvo en el Castillo, hasta que el director habló- De acuerdo puedes ir Harry, solo te pido que tengas cuidado y que si te encuentras en problemas no dudes en usar esto- y le entrego lo que parecía ser un bolígrafo común y corriente- Esto es un traslador si te encuentras en peligro, sólo tienes que presionar el botón y te traerá de inmediato hasta aquí, pareces algo sorprendido por mi decisión- dijo al ver la cara de su alumno.

-Para ser honestos creí que intentaría mantenerme aquí o que me daría un sermón acerca de lo importante que es mi seguridad y que era mejor quedarme aquí señor-

-Preferiría que te quedaras en el colegio, pero me pediste que te tratara como un adulto y respetaré tu deseo, ya he aprendido de mis errores, pero no estés mucho tiempo afuera, recuerda que mañana tienes clases con el profesor Snape y dudo mucho que quieras faltar a su clase por quedarte dormido- respondió con una sonrisa.

-Muchas gracias señor, no se preocupe no tardaré mucho y dígale al profesor Snape que no pienso darle una excusa para que me castigue, aunque para ser honestos eso nunca lo detuvo- y se dirigió en dirección a la salida del castillo.

**HOGSMEADE**

Una vez en el pueblo Harry estuvo interrogando a la gente que se encontraba fuera de sus casas o negocios intentando arreglar los destrozos, una pareja de ancianos le dijeron que antes de ver desaparecer a los Dementores vieron una luz brillante que se expandió por el cielo como una explosión y luego de que de que las criaturas desaparecieron un rayo cayó en el mismo lugar. Estuvo revisando el lugar donde Alex fue visto por última vez, el lugar era un desastre, solo quedaban casas destruidas y algunos locales en llamas casi apagadas, al parecer los Mortifagos se aseguraron de no dejar nada en pie, cosa que a Harry le dio mucha rabia e impotencia por no haber estado allí pero sabía que muy pronto llegaría el momento en el que intervendría en las batallas.

Siguió dando vueltas y moviendo algunos escombros hasta encontrar lo que parecía ser una pequeña montaña de maderas que cubrían un bulto grande envuelto en cenizas, el muchacho de ojos verdes se dirigió hacia allí lo más rápido que pudo, y luego de retirar los restos que cubrían el cuerpo se dio cuenta de que era Alex, no tenía heridas graves, de hecho, no tenía ninguna marca visible pero parecía que se hubiera prendido fuego o algo hubiera estallado cerca suyo, Harry supo que no debía perder tiempo y luego de sujetar firmemente el cuerpo metió su mano en el bolsillo y saco el traslador que el director le había dado y luego de presionar el botón ambos desaparecieron en un segundo.

* * *

Al día siguiente la mayoría de los alumnos y profesores estaban conmocionados por lo que le había sucedido a Alex, en especial muchas admiradoras que le llevaron tarjetas y regalos esperando que su profesor preferido despierte en cualquier momento, de hecho algunas intentaron quedarse toda la mañana allí hasta que Madame Pomfrey las echó diciendo que el paciente necesitaba descansar y más que nada silencio. Dumbledore les dijo que su profesor estaría bien en unos días y que necesitaba algunos días de reposo y que mientras tanto ya verían como harían para seguir adelante con su materia afortunadamente todavía faltaban tres días para volver a tener clases con el así que aun tenían esperanzas de que para entonces el ya esté recuperado de nuevo.

Luego de un rápido desayuno tuvieron clases con Snape, quien no parecía nada afectado por lo sucedido con Alex ya que parecía que sería él quien lo reemplazaría durante su ausencia, Harry sintió deseos de echarle un maleficio para borrarle esa sonrisa hipócrita de su rostro, pero reprimió ese impulso. Un par de horas más tarde Harry tuvo práctica de Quidditch con su equipo, quería ganar el partido con Ravenclaw, quienes habían derrotado a Hufflepuff en el último partido, pero obviamente su mente y sus reflejos no coordinaban bien por lo que no hubo grandes progresos. –Harry se que te sientes mal por lo que sucedió con el profesor Simmons pero debes tener fe, estoy seguro que pronto estará de pie y dando clases antes de que Snape ocupe el puesto- dijo Ginny mientras se dirigían al Gran comedor para almorzar.

-Gracias Ginny, ojalá tengas razón, el me ha ayudado más de lo que piensas. Antes de que comenzaran las clases yo aún estaba mal por lo de Sirius y él vino a mí, no sólo mejoró mis habilidades, sino que además me dio fuerzas para continuar, desearía haber estado para ayudarlo-

Mientras el grupo se dirigía a su mesa, Harry parecía buscar a alguien con la mirada, parecía haberse dado por vencido hasta que alguien se acercó a ellos – ¿Puedo sentarme con ustedes?-

Harry y sus amigos se voltearon y cuando vieron que se trataba de alguien a quien nunca creyeron que se acercaría a ellos, Draco Malfoy el enemigo número uno de los Gryffindors Ron estaba boquiabierto, Ginny consternada y Hermione tenía los ojos muy abiertos y fue la primera en hablar-¿Por qué querrías hacer eso? Nunca hemos sido amigos no después de todas las cosas que nos has hecho ¿O ya olvidaste los insultos y humillaciones que hemos recibido por parte tuya de y de tus amigos?-

-Yo…. Lamento todas las cosas que les hice se que aún no merezco que me perdonen o que confíen en mí, pero quisiera que me dieran la oportunidad de demostrar que no soy como mi padre. Potter, es decir, Harry me ha ayudado mucho y a pesar de que aún conservo mi orgullo, no me olvido de quienes estuvieron ahí para apoyarme- dijo el rubio con una sinceridad bastante convincente.

-En serio lo has estado ayudando Harry, ¿Te has vuelto loco?- dijo Ron.

-No Ron, mi cerebro funciona muy bien por si te interesa, pero al parecer nuestro viejo "amigo" me ha demostrado que ha cambiado y se ha dado cuenta de que era hora de madurar además ¿Desde cuándo lo has visto pedirnos perdón y permiso antes de hacer algo?-

Ante esa respuesta Ron se quedó sin argumentos para evitar que el rubio se sentara con ellos, por lo que hizo un gesto en sentido de aprobación y Malfoy se sentó a comer con el grupo quienes aún estaban algo sorprendidos. Harry se volteó hacia el resto del Salón y se dio cuenta que todos los compañeros de las otras casas los observaban con perplejidad sin mencionar que las caras de los profesores, quienes estaban absortos con lo que había ocurrido, tenían puestas sus miradas en la mesa de los leones. Harry miró a los profesores esperando alguna reacción, la mayoría estaban algo confundidos, pero Dumbledore lo miraba con una sonrisa de satisfacción y aprobación, mientras que la cara que tenía Snape era algo indescriptible, por lo visto no estaba muy contento de que un miembro de su casa se uniera al grupo de su alumno menos querido, en especial Malfoy, pero al menos no terminaría como su padre, en Azkaban, o muerto; sólo esperaba que el resto de sus compañeros no intentaran algo contra él.

-Por lo visto todos están algo sorprendidos por tu decisión Malfoy- dijo Ginny.

-Veamos el lado bueno, esta vez he sido yo el centro de atención para variar- respondió mirando a Harry quien se rió de su comentario.

-¿Puedo preguntarte que fue lo que llevó a que cambiaras de actitud este año, Malfoy?- preguntó Hermione quien se moría de curiosidad.

-Mi madre me había dicho que el señor de las tinieblas quería que yo y otros compañeros míos recibamos la Marca a mediados de año, durante las vacaciones de navidad. Yo no quería hacerlo, mi padre cometió el error de seguir ese camino y obviamente todos saben cómo terminó, y además no quería que mi madre angustie si algo me sucediera a mí también- respondió en voz baja.

-Bueno, veo que tomaste la decisión correcta y ya era hora si me preguntas- dijo Ron.

-¡RON!- le gritaron Harry, Ginny y Hermione al mismo tiempo, lo que hizo que todos se rieran al mismo tiempo.

-Con ustedes nunca hay un momento aburrido ¿Verdad?-

-Sólo cuando Hermione insiste en que hagamos nuestra tarea- dijo el pelirrojo riéndose hasta que la mirada que le hizo su amiga lo instó a callarse.

-¿Saben algo del estado del profesor Simmons?- preguntó Draco para cambiar de tema.

-Por lo que pude escuchar en los baños es que, si bien sigue inconsciente, su estado es mejor que cuando lo encontraron solo es cuestión de tiempo para que despierte- dijo Ginny.

Harry estaba pensando en visitar a Alex durante la noche cuando todos estuvieran dormidos, usaría su capa de invisibilidad, siguió divagando hasta que Ginny lo sacó de sus pensamientos –Estás pensando en ir a visitarlo esta noche cuando todos se duerman ¿Verdad Harry?-

-Es sorprendente lo bien que me conoces Ginny- respondió con una sonrisa.

-Es obvio, mi hermana no piensa en otra cosa que no seas tú Harry- dijo Ron cosa que provoco que su hermana su pusiera tan roja como su cabello y que Hermione le diera un codazo para que se callara.

-Me tengo que ir a hacer los deberes nos vemos después- dijo la pelirroja y se retiró lo más rápido que pudo de allí.

-¿Qué le sucede?- preguntó Ron con la boca llena, haciendo que Hermione y Malfoy lo miraran con desaprobación alo que él respondió – ¿Qué? ¿Qué dije? – sus amigos sólo le respondieron con resoplidos y risas.

* * *

**Ahora Malfoy sera parte del grupo de los leones y dentro de poco podran ver a Harry participar de las batallas. Feliz año nuevo para todos! ;)**


	11. Chapter 11

******Aqui estoy de vuelta luego de tomarme un par de dias para descansar y disfrutar de las fiestas. Este lo hice mas largo que los anteriores espero que les guste :)  
**

**CAPITULO**** 11**

Esa noche Harry rondaba por los pasillos sin que nadie se percatara de su presencia, decidió no usar la capa de su padre y en su lugar utilizó un hechizo desilusionador para que nadie más pudiera verlo, se aseguró de que no estuviera Filch o la señora Norris cerca, luego de algunas vueltas logró llegar a la enfermería, lo que llamó su atención fue que las luces se encendieron y se oían voces cerca de la entrada, Harry agudizó el oído para tratar de escuchar mejor la conversación.

-Viniste a sermonearme ¿No es así, viejo amigo?-dijo una voz a la que Harry pudo reconocer enseguida como la de Alex.

-¿Acaso serviría de algo? Nunca fuiste bueno para escuchar ni para seguir las reglas Alex, aún no puedo creer que ignoraras las advertencias-dijo la segunda voz.

-Fue una decisión personal, no espero que la entiendas o puedas aceptarla, pero te agradezco que vinieras a visitarme-respondió con una sonrisa.

-Supongo que ahora ya no hay marcha atrás, dudo que te den una segunda oportunidad y además…- Dejo de hablar por un segundo hasta que de nuevo se escuchó su voz- Quien quiera que esté allí le recomiendo salir de inmediato y dar la cara- Harry se sorprendió de que lo hubieran descubierto, estaba seguro de que nadie más podría notar su presencia.

-Eres tu Harry ¿Verdad?- preguntó Alex.

El chico sabia que ya no tenía sentido seguir escondiéndose por lo que salió de allí y se dirigió adonde estaba acostado su profesor y el desconocido –No quería espiarlos sólo quería saber cómo estabas- dijo avergonzando.

-Está bien no tienes que disculparte, me parece bien que hayas sido precavido. Harry éste es Chris, un viejo amigo y compañero de trabajo-

-Mucho gusto señor. Colega de tu otro "trabajo" ¿No es así?- preguntó haciendo que su profesor sonriera de oreja a oreja –Te dije que era un chico inteligente-

-Tuvo un buen maestro obviamente, mira no tengo mucho tiempo te traje algo que pensé que necesitarías ahora que….En fin la encontré en Sudamérica, donde estuviste la última vez, aún no me dijiste que te motivó ir hasta allí-Y le entregó una pequeña caja de madera.

-Playas paradisiacas y mujeres hermosas ¿Acaso existe algo mejor que eso? - Respondió con una gran sonrisa soñadora y guiñándole el ojo a Harry –Gracias por tu ayuda, no sé qué haría sin ti Chris-

-No quisieras saberlo, adiós viejo amigo- y su mano empezó a brillar de la misma forma que la de Alex cuando utiliza sus poderes, salvo que las de Chris eran celestes en lugar de verdes y desapareció.

-Bien… Supongo que estarás preguntándote cómo fue que yo terminara en la enfermería ¿No?-

-Sí, es decir, ¿Que te sucedió? Se supone que tus poderes son casi ilimitados-

- Digamos que tomé una decisión y esa decisión me costó más de lo que creí- respondió.

-¿A qué te refieres?-

-¿Recuerdas cuál era mi misión aquí Harry?-

-Por supuesto, ayudarme a mejorar mis habilidades para poder acabar con Voldemort-

-Así es, pero tu entrenamiento terminó hace meses, te he enseñado todo lo que debía. El venir a Hogwarts a dar clases y participar en la batalla fueron decisiones que tomé por mi cuenta sin autorización de mis superiores, cuando se enteraron de que me estaba involucrando demasiado me pidieron que renunciara y volviera a mi puesto, lógicamente me rehusé, les dije que mi lugar estaba aquí contigo, me dijeron que habría consecuencias, supongo que a esto es lo que se referían-dijo con una mueca.

-Quieres decir que…

-Exacto, soy mortal de nuevo, mis días como guía místico y ser superior se terminaron-

-No debiste hacerlo, ahora por mi culpa te quedaste sin poderes, lo siento mucho- dijo con tristeza.

-Escucha ¿Crees que lo hice sólo por ti? Parece que el profesor Snape no exageraba acerca de tu arrogancia-respondió seriamente- Lo hice porque era lo correcto, estaba harto de mirar para otro lado y ver como gente inocente sufría por esta guerra. Sabes que alguna vez yo también fui humano, creo que pasar tanto tiempo con seres superiores hizo que me acostumbrara a limitarme a observar en lugar de actuar, gracias a ti pude volver a pensar y sentir como antes y si para poder hacerlo el precio es renunciar a mis poderes, créeme es algo que hago con gusto-

-Le dijeron al director que cuando fuiste a enfrentarte contra los dementores llevabas en tus manos una esfera blanca, ¿Es alguna clase de arma?-

-Ahh si, un pequeño invento mío, yo sabía que en cualquier momento mis poderes me abandonarían probablemente durante una batalla, por lo que decidí crear algo que me sirva en caso de algún contratiempo. Esta esfera es como las granadas que usan los muggles sólo que al explotar libera una energía similar a la de un Patronus solo que mucho más fuerte, muy útil para cuando te enfrentas solo contra muchos dementores o por si no tienes tiempo de buscar tu varita en ese momento. ¿Crees que gane algo de dinero si lo patento?- preguntó riéndose.

- Probablemente hagas una fortuna ¿Y qué piensas hacer ahora?- preguntó el adolescente.

-Seguiré dando clases como siempre, tal vez mis poderes de ser superior se hayan ido pero mis poderes de hechicero, al igual que mis conocimientos de la magia, permanecen intactos- Agarró con sus manos la caja que le había dejado su amigo y cuando la abrió saco de ella una varita pero muy distinta a las que Harry había visto en la tienda de Ollivanders, ésta era más larga, de color gris y con unos grabados antiguos escritos en la superficie.

-Eso es..…-

-Mi vieja varita, hacía siglos que no la usaba, literalmente hablando, veremos si no he perdido mi toque- y con un pequeño movimiento logró que varios pájaros y flores salieran de ella – ¿Ves? Como volar en escoba, nunca te olvidas- dijo sonriendo.

* * *

Snape estaba algo nervioso, había sentido la marca tenebrosa de su brazo palpitarle, por lo visto el Señor de las Tinieblas quería una reunión lo más pronto posible, evidentemente andaba de mal humor y alguien sufriría su ira, sólo esperaba no ser él. Iba caminando por los pasillos de la fortaleza oscura hasta que se encontró con Avery y Bellatrix.

-¿Sabes algo de esta reunión Severus- Pregunto la mujer.

-Lo único que sé es que nuestro señor está muy molesto, probablemente por lo que sucedió durante el ataque frustrado en el pueblo-dijo enfatizando la palabra "frustrado".

-No estábamos preparado para eso, ese sujeto Simmons es más poderoso de lo que creíamos, y hablando del tema ¿Dónde estabas tú mientras nosotros escapábamos del Ministerio y de la Orden?-preguntó sintiéndose muy ofendida.

-Haciendo mi trabajo, nuestro Señor me ordenó no participar de la batalla porque sabía que los miembros de la orden estarían allí, por lo que era conveniente mantener mi posición de espía dentro del colegio- respondió.

-Espero que la información que tengas sea de utilidad, con lo furioso que está nuestro señor ni siquiera tú escaparas de su ira-

-Dejen de discutir y entren a la sala, creo que somos los últimos que faltan y no quiero recibir un maleficio sólo por llegar tarde- dijo Avery.

Una vez dentro de la habitación pudieron ver a Voldemort sentado en su silla rodeado de su círculo selecto muchos dirigieron sus miradas a los que recién entraron, cosa que les incomodaba un poco.

-Bien bien veo que por fin nos honran con su presencia, evidentemente tienen una buena excusa por su impuntualidad- dijo seriamente.

-Mi señor yo….-

-Cállate Avery, por si tu cerebro no funciona eso que hice fue una pregunta retórica ¡CRUCIO!- dijo lanzando su maleficio preferido para castigar – ¿Tienes algo que decir en tu defensa Bella? ¿Algo que no me haga castigarte por tu fracaso en el ataque a Hogsmeade?- Al no obtener respuesta alguna recibió el mismo castigo que Avery, sus gritos se oyeron en toda la habitación.

-Severus Severus uno de mis más útiles Mortífagos ¿Tienes algo de información relevante para ofrecerme?-

-De hecho sí, al parecer el profesor Simmons ha mostrado estar más débil que antes, es como si sus poderes hubieran disminuido considerablemente luego de la batalla en Hogsmeade, pero aún puede seguir siendo una amenaza para sus planes-

-Mmm ya veo, por ahora debemos seguir vigilando a nuestro misterioso amigo ¿Algo más?-

-Al parecer tiene cierta simpatía por Potter, tal vez pueda usar eso en su provecho mi señor-

-Interesante, bien es bueno saber que al menos UNO de mis leales vasallos sigue haciendo su trabajo como debería-dijo el señor oscuro.

-¿No olvidas algo Severus? ¿Algo relacionado con tus alumnos preferidos?-dijo Bellatrix con voz maliciosa.

-Explícate Bella-dijo su amo.

-He oído un pequeño rumor, por lo visto Draco y su noviecita elaboraron un plan para no tener que ir a casa para las festividades y evitar recibir la Marca, de hecho el hijo de Zabini dijo que vio a Potter admitir a Draco dentro de su grupo de amiguitos sangre sucia y traidores a la sangre- dijo con una mueca.

-Eso, sólo es un rumor que hicieron correr los Griffindors para molestarlo, Potter y Draco se han odiado desde que se vieron por primera vez y nada va a cambiar eso-

-¿Y cómo explicas esto Severus?-dijo Bella sacando un trozo de pergamino que tenía escrito lo siguiente:

"_Lamento informarles que su patético intento de que Malfoy reciba la marca fue una pérdida de tiempo, a partir de este momento él cuenta con mi protección, así que piénsenlo mejor antes de meterse con mis amigos_. H.P."

-Esto vino con dos infiltrados nuestros que intentaron traer a Malfoy hasta aquí usando un traslador que yo les di y antes de que quedaran inconscientes dijeron que vieron a un estudiante muy parecido a Potter echarles un maleficio y es evidente que esto lleva su firma-

-Yo… estoy tan sorprendido como ustedes, un Griffindor y un Slytherin siendo amigos es algo nadie podría haberse imaginado- dijo Snape intentando ocultar su frustración.

-Parece que la familia Malfoy ha perdido su honor, pensé que con Lucius en Azkaban, Draco intentaría enmendar los errores de su padre, pero no ha hecho otra cosa que superarlos con su traición. A partir de este momento esa familia entra en nuestra lista de enemigos quiero que todos ellos sean eliminados cuanto antes, ahora retírense de mi vista tengo mucho en que pensar- dijo Voldemort.

Una vez que se retiraron, Snape estaba pensando en cuál sería el siguiente movimiento, debía advertir a Draco de lo que se avecinaba y también castigar a Potter por su arrogancia.

-¿Qué sucede Severus? ¿Preocupado por tus queridos alumnos?- dijo Bellatrix.

-Lo que le suceda a Potter no me interesa en lo más mínimo y en cuanto a Draco, el ya tomó una decisión y estoy seguro que tendrá que cargar con las consecuencias- dijo sin mostrar ninguna emoción. Luego de salir de la fortaleza se dirigió al colegio maldiciendo por lo bajo la mala suerte de la situación.

* * *

Al día siguiente Harry se levantó muy temprano como de costumbre, salió a entrenar por los alrededores, se dirigía hasta la cabaña de Hagrid, al ver que había luz en la casa decidió pasar a saludarlo, ya que tenía tiempo sin verlo, luego de unos golpes abrieron la puerta.

-¡Harry! Que sorpresa verte tan temprano, adelante pasa- dijo el guardabosque.

-¿Cómo te va Hagrid? Lamento que no te haya visitado seguido, ya sabes los profesores nos están presionando mucho, en especial Snape, al parecer el hecho de que este año haya mejorado en pociones le molesta mucho- dijo sonriendo.

-Veo que no sólo heredaste la habilidad de tu padre con la escoba sino también el talento de Lily en pociones, ella era la mejor de su clase, el profesor Slughorn, quien enseñaba pociones en esa época, siempre la elogiaba diciendo que llegaría muy lejos y veo que no se equivocaba-

-No lo sabía- dijo con voz melancólica, para no ponerse triste decidió cambiar de tema- ¿Cómo está Grawp?

-Se encuentra muy bien, de hecho su comportamiento y vocabulario ha mejorado bastante, estoy tratando de enseñarle el oficio de guardabosque, siempre he querido un ayudante y mi hermano aprende bastante bien y además…..- dejó de hablar cuando escucho un pequeño crujido.

-¿Qué sucede Hagrid? ¿Qué tienes allí?-

-Yo, bueno, esto…..-

-Hagrid, déjate de rodeos y muéstrame que tienes escondido en la cocina- dijo el adolescente.

-Ahora vuelvo, es increíble debes verlo en persona- Y cuando volvió trajo algo que Harry le trajo recuerdos de su primer año en el colegio: era un huevo mediano de color verde con puntos blancos y por lo visto tenía pequeñas fisuras lo que significaba que lo que sea que se encuentre dentro estaría a punto de nacer.

-No me digas que….-

-Tranquilo no es ningún huevo de dragón, ya aprendí mi lección, esto es algo que conseguí de un conocido que se encarga de comerciar con animales exóticos, no me dijo que era exactamente, sólo me dio las instrucciones de cómo incubarlo y que cuando el huevo se rompiera me llevaría una sorpresa, no puedo esperar a ver qué es lo que saldrá de aquí - respondió.

Y cuando terminó de romperse Harry quedó maravillado con lo que vio: una pequeña serpiente de ojos azules y su cuerpo era del mismo color que el huevo pero en sentido opuesto, es decir, blanca con pequeños puntos verdes distribuidos en su cuerpo.

-Hagrid es increíble, pero ¿Podrás domesticarla?-

-No te preocupes conozco de serpientes mágicas esta no desarrollará sus habilidades mágicas ni sus venenos hasta dentro de unas semanas-

-¿Quieres decir que posee poderes y además dos clases de venenos?- dijo sorprendido.

-Si no recuerdo mal este tipo de serpientes provienen de África y tienen la misma habilidad que algunos reptiles, es decir que puede camuflarse con el ambiente de su entorno, y en cuanto a sus venenos uno de ellos logra paralizar y el otro anestesiar pero ninguno matar-

-_¿Qué sucede? ¿Dónde estoy?-_ escuchó Harry, al principio pareció no sabía de dónde venía esa voz, hasta que cayó en cuenta de que gracias a su habilidad de hablar con las serpientes podía entenderla. –_No te preocupes, estás entre amigos, mi nombre es Harry Potter y mi amigo se llama Hagrid, él fue quien estuvo cuidando de ti hasta que nacieras- _

-Harry no recordaba que hablaras Pársel-

-Es una habilidad poco frecuente pero puede resultar útil a veces, le dije que no se preocupara y que no le haríamos daño- respondió con una sonrisa hasta que se percató que la serpiente se deslizaba por la mesa hasta llegar a su brazo.

-Parece que le caíste bien, creo que deberías quedártela tu Harry, nadie mejor para saber qué es lo que ella quiere y necesita ¿No lo crees?-

-Pero fuiste tú quien la cuidó hasta que nació, debería quedarse contigo-

-Te agradezco pero para ser honestos las serpientes no son mucho de mi estilo, si fuera un dragón o una quimera…- dijo sonriendo.

-Es bueno ver como hay cosas que no cambian, de acuerdo la llevaré conmigo, muchas gracias por el gesto Hagrid-

-_-¿Hay algo que pueda hacer por usted amo?- _dijo la serpiente a Harry.

-_Sí, para empezar no me llames "amo" no me gusta esa palabra, llámame por mi nombre y en segundo lugar, me gustaría que vengas conmigo si te parece bien-_

-_Por supuesto amo, es decir, amo Harry-_

_-_ _Bien, es un comienzo, ya aprenderás a llamarme sólo por mi nombre ¿Cuál es el tuyo?-_

_-No tengo nombre, creo que sería apropiado que tú me pusieras uno-_respondió la serpiente.

-_¿Qué te parece Mystic? Creo que va bien contigo-_

_-Me parece perfecto-_

_-_Bien, supongo que todo está listo, debo irme Hagrid te agradezco muchísimo el obsequio-

-Hasta luego y cuídala bien, estoy seguro que será una buena compañía-

Harry se dirigió al castillo entusiasmado con su nueva mascota, le prometió dejarla salir de vez en cuando para que pueda pasear y cazar algunos insectos y roedores pero primero tendría que aprender a controlar sus habilidades de camuflaje y venenos.

-Potter debo hablar con usted en privado- dijo una voz a sus espaldas.

-Disculpe profesor Snape pero tengo un asunto que atender y luego estaré con usted-

-No me interesa si tiene una reunión con su club de fans o pavonearse con su escoba, quiero que hablemos AHORA, a no ser que quiera que su casa pierda más puntos-respondió el profesor seriamente.

-Ahora que recuerdo, tengo tiempo libre, de acuerdo-

Una vez que entraron al despacho del profesor y que se asegurara de que nadie más los oyera, Harry habló sin rodeos- ¿Qué asunto tan urgente es del que quiere hablarme _señor_?-

-¿Usted nunca piensa en las consecuencias de sus actos Potter? ¿Cree que puede hacer lo que se le parezca así sin más?-

-No entiendo a que se refiere, profesor-

-Me refiero a esto- y le entregó el pergamino que Bellatrix le había enseñado antes –Ahora el señor de las tinieblas y sus Mortífagos saben que usted y Draco son amigos, lo cual lo pone en un peligro de muerte ¿Tiene idea de lo que le ha hecho a su compañero?-

-Sí, le ofrecí una alternativa, una mejor que la que su familia quería para él, es cierto que ahora tendrá algunos problemas por lo que hizo pero al menos ya no se siente presionado ni asustado con lo de ser parte de _SU_ grupo de "amigos", y creo que por primera vez en su vida está rodeado de amigos verdaderos que no dudarán en ayudarlo si ven que tiene algún problema-

-Espero que sepa lo que hace Potter, yo ya no podré protegerlo, por lo que le encomiendo que cuide de él y se asegure que no le ocurra nada a Draco-

-No sabía que le tenía tanto aprecio profesor-

-Soy su padrino, mi deber, como bien usted sabe, es cuidarlo y ayudarlo todo en lo que pueda-

-Entiendo, le prometo hacer todo lo que pueda para que no le suceda nada, de hecho le he estado enseñando hechizos defensivos, ofensivos y también otras formas de defenderse-

-Ojalá eso alcance, bien puede retirarse Potter- dijo secamente.

-Buenos días profesor- respondiendo con la misma frialdad.


	12. Chapter 12

**Hello mis queridos lectores, he aqui un nuevo capitulo, ojala les guste. Espero comentarios ;)  
**

**CAPITULO**** 12**

Los días siguientes Harry y sus amigos se reunían en la sala Multipropósito para entrenar, quería tratar de enseñarles lo que Alex le había enseñado a principio de año pero por lo visto les costaba mucho más que él, incluso Hermione tenía problemas para uno de los hechizos ofensivos. Neville y Luna practicaban en el otro extremo de la habitación, ambos habían progresado bastante y parecían tener buena química así que decidió no interrumpirlos.

-¡Merlín Harry! No me sorprende que saques "Extraordinario" en defensa contra las artes oscuras, estos hechizos son complicadísimos- dijo Ron.

-Vamos Ron no son tan complicados, debes ponerle más empeño- dijo Hermione.

-Traten de no discutir mientras entrenamos, me distraen- dijo Malfoy sonriendo.

-Vamos Draco, ni aunque hubiese silencio absoluto tu estarías concentrado- dijo Ginny –Con la cabeza en las nubes cualquiera podría atacarte y no te darías cuenta de quién fue-

-¿Es mi imaginación o me estas desafiando a un duelo Weasley?- respondió con una sonrisa maliciosa.

-Me parece perfecto ¿Qué dices Harry? ¿Un pequeño duelo para poner en práctica lo aprendido?-

-No veo por qué no, bien a la cuenta de tres empezarán a lanzarse hechizos, y en este duelo vale todo excepto las imperdonables, por supuesto, así que no se contengan, a la una, a las dos y a las TRES-gritó.

Ginny empezó tirando un _Desmaius,_ pero Draco logró bloquearlo, quien contraatacó utilizando un hechizo confundidor y ella esquivó por los pelos. Estuvieron combatiendo un rato hasta que el rubio utilizó un hechizo desilusionador en sí mismo para mezclarse con el ambiente cómo lo hacia la serpiente de Harry y empezó a moverse en varias direcciones para poder camuflarse bien, la pelirroja trataba de enfocar la vista tratando de visualizar la figura de su oponente, hasta que sin darse cuenta tenia la varita de Malfoy en la sien derecha –Se acabó el juego Weasley suelta la varita- y Ginny no tuvo más opción que rendirse.

-Impresionante, un buen duelo sin duda- dijo Harry.

-No es justo, fue una jugada algo sucia- respondió la pelirroja.

-Tal vez, pero en una batalla con los Mortífagos no esperarás que ellos jueguen limpio ¿Verdad?- dijo el rubio.

-Tiene razón Ginny, tal nosotros sigamos las reglas pero ellos no, por lo que debes esperar lo inesperado- Acotó Hermione.

-Bien creo que eso es todo por hoy, prosigamos mañana ¿De acuerdo?- dijo Harry.

-No puedo esperar para seguir mañana- dijo Hermione.

-Que sorpresa, tú queriendo aprender algo-

-Al menos yo pienso en algo que no sea comer Ronald-

-Estoy en crecimiento, tengo que estar bien alimentado, además no puedo pensar con el estómago vacío-

-Tú no piensas ni con el estómago lleno-respondió la castaña.

-Y ya empezaron de nuevo- dijo Ginny- Cambiando de tema ¿Sabían que Madame Rosmerta hará una fiesta en las Tres Escobas mañana a la noche, y que hay que ir con parejas? Creo que como este año no hubo baile de San Valentín decidió organizar eso-

-¡Oh no! No de nuevo, ya pasamos por eso hace dos años- dijo Ron.

-No veo que tiene de malo, en estos momentos nada alegra más el ambiente que una buena fiesta- dijo Neville.

-Sí, pienso lo mismo- comentó Luna- De hecho, esta mañana Neville me invitó para que fuéramos juntos-

-Mejor se apresuran o no tendrán a nadie con quien ir- dijo Neville- ¿Ya saben con quién quieren ir?-

-Yo estaré con Pansy en la casa de mi madre por su cumpleaños le haremos una pequeña fiesta sorpresa para poder animarla, así que no tengo ese problema- dijo Malfoy.

-¿Yo? Pues la verdad no lo sé nadie me invitó todavía, de hecho creo que no asistiré tengo mucho que estudiar- dijo Hermione en forma poco convincente, Harry y Malfoy se dieron cuenta lo de que sucedía y se miraron en forma cómplice.

-¿Bueno entonces por qué no vas con Ron?- preguntó el Slytherin con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja.

-Tiene sentido de esa forma, Ron consigue pareja y tú no debes quedarte estudiando- dijo Harry.

-No sé, tal vez Ron quería invitar a alguien más- dijo algo sonrojada.

-La verdad no tenía pensado con quien ir, así que… si no tienes inconveniente podríamos ir juntos- respondió en forma tímida.

-Me gustaría Ronald- respondió sonriendo.

-¿Ginny, tu irás con Dean?-

-No, el irá con Lavender, por ahora nadie me ha pedido que lo acompañe-dijo mirando en dirección de Harry.

-¿Por qué no vas con Harry, así pueden ir todos juntos?- le preguntó el rubio. Harry y la hermana de Ron se miraron algo sonrojados ante esa pregunta, hasta que el moreno habló primero- Qué dices Ginny? ¿Te gustaría venir conmigo?-

-Por supuesto, seguro que será una buena fiesta, bueno será mejor que nos marchemos, tenemos clase de Encantamientos.

Luego de que las chicas salieran por la puerta, Draco se apoyó en los hombros de Ron y Harry y riéndose –Me deben una y bien grande-

-¿De qué hablas? Yo la hubiese podido invitar sin su ayuda-dijo Ron

-Sí, seguro, en tus sueños tal vez- respondió Draco.

-¿No te diste cuenta que ella estaba esperando a que la invitaras tú? Hasta yo lo supe y soy lento para estas cosas- dijo Harry carcajeándose.

-Mira quién habla, te pusiste más rojo que un tomate cuando Draco les propuso a ti y a mi hermana ir juntos- respondió riéndose.

-Es distinto- aclaró tratando de parecer serio pero no pudo contenerse y empezaron a reírse todos juntos.

-Cuando vuelva quiero que me cuenten como les fue, no omitan detalles- dijo el rubio guiñándoles el ojo.

Al otro día los tres Gryffindors se estaban cambiando, ya era sábado por la noche y la mayoría de los alumnos se dirigía a Las Tres Escobas. Harry se había puesto una camisa blanca, un chaleco, pantalones a juego y zapatos, Neville una remera celeste con el dibujo estampado de un león dorado y unos jeans, Ron fue el más difícil, al parecer quería estar impecable, por suerte Harry lo había llevado de compras a Hogsmeade durante la mañana por lo que estaba bien elegante con su camisa violeta y pantalones oscuros que hacían combinación. Sólo faltaban unos pequeños detalles, mientras Neville se colocaba su abrigo, Ron se perfumaba y Harry luchaba con su rebelde cabello, decidió usar un poco de gel para poder acomodarlo un poco y luego se puso un poco de perfume.

-Bien ¿Están listos chicos?- preguntó el pelirrojo.

-¿Todos preparados? No estaba tan nervioso desde el último partido de Quidditch, afortunadamente Ginny pudo atrapar la Snitch antes que el otro buscador, es bueno ver que este año nuestra casa se quedara con el trofeo.

Una vez fuera de la habitación estaban las chicas esperándolos, Luna se había puesto un conjunto blanco y un collar celeste que combinaba con sus ojos, Hermione una blusa azul y falda negra y Ginny se había vestido en forma similar a Luna sólo que de color rojizo para hiciera juego con su cabello.

-Pensamos que nos habían dejado plantadas para ir con otras chicas- dijo la hermana de Ron.

-Ni soñarlo, esta noche iremos con las damas más bellas del colegio- respondió Neville acercándose a Luna.

-Y con la mejor buscadora que nuestro ha tenido en mucho tiempo- agregó Harry guiñándole a su pareja, provocando un ligero rubor en sus mejillas.

Ron aún no se había acercado a Hermione, estaba mirándola embobado hasta que habló por fin- Te ves muy linda-

-Gracias Ronald, tu también te vez muy apuesto- respondió con una sonrisa.

-Bien vayamos de una vez- dijo Harry agarrando tímidamente la mano de Ginny lo que puso algo nervioso a ambos.

Una vez que llegaron a las puertas del local podía percibirse un gran ruido desde afuera, evidentemente la fiesta acababa de comenzar y se apresuraron a entrar antes de que se llenara el establecimiento. El lugar estaba bastante animado, los gemelos Weasley estaban mostrando algunos de sus artículos de broma que según ellos, convertían a quien los compre en el alma de la fiesta, cosa que era bastante cierto a juzgar por las carcajadas de los clientes al ver su mercancía.

-Bienvenidos todos ustedes-Dijo Madame Rosmerta, quien estaba muy bien vestida y maquillada, lo cual hizo que casi todos los hombres la miraran como si estuvieran hipnotizados- Espero que disfruten esta noche de diversión, si bien los tiempos son algo peligrosos no es motivo para olvidarnos de la risa y disfrutar de la vida ¡Que empiece la fiesta!- agregó con una gran sonrisa, y acto seguido empezó a escucharse música muy movida y pegajosa mientras los gemelos empezaron a distribuir algunos chascos de muestra a todo el mundo y a saltar como locos.

-¿No les parece irónico que la regla de la fiesta es que había que venir con pareja y la dueña del local no esté con nadie?- dijo Hermione mientras tomaba cerveza de mantequilla.

-Yo no estaría tan segura, miren con quién está allá- dijo Luna y todos voltearon sus cabezas hacia la parte de arriba del local donde estaban la mayoría de los adultos y entre ellos vieron a su profesor de Defensa Contra Las Artes Oscuras obsequiándole a Madame Rosmerta un ramo de rosas-.

-¡Increíble! Nuestro profesor es todo un Casanova- dijo Neville.

-Tiene buen ojo- comentó Ron- Es decir, que tal vez así pueda conseguir bebidas gratis o algo- aclaró al ver el gesto que ponía Hermione quien sólo se limitó a murmurar "¡hombres!"-

-Me da gusto por él, últimamente ha tenido ciertos problemas personales, creo que esta fiesta fue una buena idea- dijo Harry con una sonrisa.

La fiesta siguió varias horas, los gemelos estaban fuera del local exhibiendo sus fuegos artificiales provocando una lluvia de colores y explosiones por los cielos, algunas parejas como Luna y Neville se habían retirado a un lugar más privado para "hablar a solas", Harry, Ginny, Ron y Hermione estaban afuera disfrutando del show y riéndose como no lo habían hecho en mucho tiempo. Un momento después, Ron se acercó a Hermione y le dijo algo al oído en voz baja, ella se sonrojó al escucharlo asintió con la cabeza, lo tomó de la mano y se dirigieron hacia un lugar apartado y con pocas luces.

-Ya era hora de que tu hermano y Hermione hayan actuado-

-Ya conoces a Ron, a veces puede ser muy lento a la hora de relacionarse con las mujeres ¿Y qué me dices de tú?- dijo con algo de picardía.

-¿Yo? Digamos que no me gusta presionar las cosas, después de todo soy un caballero- dijo sonriéndole.

-Cierto, pero a veces es mejor dejarse llevar ¿No lo crees?- respondió ella acercándose lentamente hacia su rostro.

-Yo… supongo que tienes razón- poniendo su mano en la mejilla de su amiga, y en ese momento de soledad ambos se dieron su primer beso.

A lo lejos estaban Alex y Madame Rosmerta observando desde el balcón de la habitación de la posadera y al ver a los dos adolescentes, el profesor les dedicó una sonrisa –Ése es mi chico- dijo con satisfacción –Tenías razón, nada como una fiesta para que alegre el ambiente-

–Fiestas, adolescentes y hormonas ¿Es posible imaginar algo mejor?- respondió ella.

-Tal vez- y con un movimiento de su varita las puertas de la habitación se cerraron y las luces se apagaron, dándoles ese momento a solas tan especial.


	13. Chapter 13

**Para compensar que el cap anterior fue cortito este lo hice mas largo. Espero que les guste y que comenten =)  
**

**CAPITULO**** 13**

Al día siguiente Harry, Ron y Neville estaban eufóricos como nunca, al parecer los 3 habían logrado besar a la chica de sus sueños, cada uno les detalló cómo fue la situación, al ser el turno de Harry, se puso algo nervioso al hablar de una conquista delante del hermano de la chica, Ron se rió ante la timidez de su amigo.

-Tranquilo, se que nunca serias capaz de lastimar a mi hermanita, porque si lo hicieras ni Merlín te protegería de la ira de mi madre, sin mencionar las bromas que te harían Fred y George durante el resto de tu vida- dijo con una gran sonrisa.

-Me da escalofríos de solo pensarlo- comentó Neville entre risas.

Luego de pasar el día con sus chicas y almorzar juntos el grupo se dividió para ir a sus clases esa tarde tenían con Snape quien, evidentemente, quería quitarles el buen humor de todas las maneras posibles, así que les encargó preparar una poción bastante complicada incluso para el nivel de sexto año, por lo que los pocos capaces de prepararla serían Harry, Hermione y tal vez un par de alumnos. Harry estaba por terminar la suya hasta que un par de ingredientes volaron desde su mesa hasta su caldero haciendo que el contenido de su caldero salga por todas direcciones, lo que provocó risa por parte de muchas serpientes que reían como tontos, excepto Draco quien ya no formaba parte de ese grupo.

-Vaya vaya Potter ¿Por qué no me sorprende que sea culpa suya? Evidentemente la fiesta de anoche consumió las pocas neuronas que le quedaban, cinco puntos menos para su casa, se quedará limpiando este desastre junto con los calderos de sus compañeros y sin utilizar su varita- dijo con satisfacción en su rostro.

-No fue mi culpa profesor_,_ alguien hizo levitar los ingredientes de la mesa hasta mi caldero- respondió mirando en dirección hacia los Slytherin.

-Deje de culpar a sus compañeros por sus errores y empiece a hacerse responsable de sus actos, ahora el resto de la clase puede retirarse, mientras Potter se quedará limpiando- Y los alumnos empezaron a recoger sus cosas, mientras salían por la puerta Draco se acercó hasta Harry.

-Oye, odio tener que decirte esto, pero ningún miembro de mi casa saboteó tu poción Harry, los estuve vigilando todo el tiempo en caso de que quisieran hacerme alguna broma, y créeme, en ningún momento vi que alguno empleara su varita en dirección tuya, tal vez hayas mezclado por error algunos ingredientes puede pasarle a cualquiera ¿No?-

Sin embargo Harry estaba convencido de que alguien le había hecho una mala pasada sabiendo que Snape lo castigaría, la pregunta era quién, pero cómo quería irse cuanto antes empezó a limpiar el lugar hasta que tuvo una idea. Quince minutos después entró el profesor para revisar que estuviese cumpliendo con el castigo y se llevó una sorpresa al ver que los calderos estaban limpios y las mesas relucientes.

-¡Potter! Si mal no recuerdo le dije que tenía prohibido usar su varita durante el castigo-

-No utilicé mi varita _señor- _respondió en tono despectivo -revísela sino me cree-

Snape apuntó su varita hacia la de Harry-¡_Priori incatatem!_- y la varita de Harry empezó a mostrar los últimos hechizos que ésta había lanzado en sentido inverso, al no haber ningún hechizo de limpieza entre ellos, no tuvo opción que aceptar el hecho de que el muchacho no utilizó su varita para limpiar.

-Bien puede retirarse, si bien no tiene futuro en el arte de preparar pociones, veo que tiene potencial como para ser celador o encargado de limpieza, tal vez el señor Filch quiera tomarlo bajo su tutela-

Harry reprimió las ganas de insultarlo o lanzarle un maleficio y se dirigió hasta la salida hasta que el profesor le hizo un gesto con la mano- Espere, antes de irse, me he enterado de su acercamiento con la señorita Weasley-

-Sin ofender profesor, pero con quien pase mi tiempo libre no es de su incumbencia-dijo en la forma más respetuosa que pudo.

-¿Cree que me importa su vida social? Pero en caso de que su memoria no funcione, el Señor de las Tinieblas quiere acabar con usted y con cualquiera que sea remotamente cercano a usted y eso incluye a sus amigos y a su "amiguita", en su lugar pensaría dos veces antes de querer condenarlos a un destino terrible-

-Nada les sucederá a mis amigos, no mientras yo esté para protegerlos-respondió seriamente.

-¿En serio? ¿Cree que porque haya mejorado en pociones y memorizado un par de hechizos podrá superarlo? No creí que fuese posible, pero su arrogancia supera incluso a la de su padre-

-No hable de mi padre de esa forma, y aunque no lo crea soy más hábil de lo que parezco_-_

_-_En ese caso no le importará demostrármelo ¡_Legeremens!_- Y Snape atacó sin previo aviso, afortunadamente Harry había tenido mucha práctica en proteger su mente gracias al entrenamiento con Alex, por lo que estaba preparado para este tipo de ataque. Al principio Harry sentía que su profesor se esforzaba por derribar sus barreras mentales, pero él se concentró lo suficiente como para expulsarlo de su mente y meterse dentro de la de su agresor.

Harry logró ver algunos recuerdos de Snape que estaban bien protegidos, pero esta vez no sólo eran fragmentos sino que podía verlos y oírlos claramente como si estuviera en un pensadero, evidentemente sus poderes habían aumentado considerablemente gracias a su entrenamiento por no mencionar la poción que había bebido hace unos meses, y por lo visto, éste era el resultado obtenido. En ese recuerdo logró reconocer que el lugar donde se hallaba era en los terrenos del colegio cerca de la cabaña de Hagrid y el muchacho que estaba allí era su profesor de pociones quien por su aspecto debía tener un par de años más que él y la chica quien estaba frente suyo era la mismísima Lily Potter.

_- ¿Por qué sigues saliendo con Potter? No es más que un arrogante, engreído sin cerebro que sólo sabe volar bien con la escoba- _dijo el Snape joven.

_-El no es como tú piensas, tal vez haya sido así antes pero ha demostrado madurar y ser una persona noble y amable, deberías darle una oportunidad-_respondió ella.

_-¿Acaso olvidas todas las veces que me humilló en frente de todos? ¿Las veces que él y sus amigos se aprovechaban de mí sin que yo pudiera defenderme?-_

_-Ya he hablado con él de ese asunto y me ha jurado que no volvería a hacer ese tipo de cosas, incluso está dispuesto a disculparse por todo lo que te hizo en el pasado Severus-_

_-Dile que puede quedarse con sus "disculpas", además ¿Tienes idea de lo que podría sucederte si sigues tu relación con él? Sabes muy bien que los Potter son unos de los principales enemigos del Señor de las Tinieblas, cuanto más te distancies de él mejor será para ti-_

_-Conozco los riesgos Severus y aún así no me importa, yo lo amo y sé que él siente lo mismo por mí-_ Ante esa respuesta el muchacho se quedó en silencio y sin previo aviso la besó, hasta que ella lo empujó.

_-¿Qué crees que estás haciendo? ¿Acaso no me escuchaste? Estoy enamorada de James Potter, hace unos días me propuso matrimonio y yo acepté, escucha Severus lamento no poder corresponder tus sentimientos, nunca podremos ser más que buenos amigos, fuiste el primer amigo que tuve desde que entré a Howgarts y nada va a cambiar eso, pero debes entender que ya tomé una decisión respecto a lo que siento por ti y por James, cuando estés listo para aceptarlo estaré encantada de recibirte en mi casa, adiós-_ y se alejó dejándolo solo.

_-Adiós-_ respondió el joven Snape en voz baja y con lágrimas en los ojos. Y todo el lugar se desvaneció ante los ojos de Harry quien aún estaba en shock por lo que había visto, cuando cayó en cuenta que se encontraba de nuevo en el aula de pociones y su profesor lo miraba con una ira que no había visto nunca.

-¿Cómo lograste hacer eso? ¿Quién te ha enseñado a cerrar tu mente y a meterte dentro de la de los demás?-dijo balbuceando y lo empujó frente a la mesa que tenia detrás.

-Ahora entiendo porqué odia tanto a mi padre, él se casó con la mujer que usted amaba-

-¡CÁLLATE! Tú y tu padre deberían estar muertos en lugar de ella- respondió con entre sollozos-¡Lárgate de aquí y no te atrevas a decirle a nadie lo que viste!-

Harry se estaba yendo pero antes de salir por la puerta miró a su profesor con compasión- Ella nunca lo odió profesor, a pesar de que estaban en bandos opuestos, sé que ella confiaba en que usted dejaría ese camino y haría lo correcto, mi madre era una mujer compasiva y estoy segura de que si viviera estaría contenta de que usted está trabajando para la Orden y ayudando a destruir a Voldemort, buenos días- y se retiró dejando solo a Snape quien estaba absorto por lo sucedido.

Una vez que salió del aula se quedó meditando acerca del recuerdo de su profesor _–Quien diría que Snape estaba enamorado de mi madre, siempre creí que la odiaba tanto como a mi padre, en especial porque en una ocasión la llamó "sangre impura"- _pensó.  
Luego recordó que en una ocasión él le había dicho que aquellos que demuestran sus emociones son gente débil y que además no tienen aptitudes para la Oclumancia y se dio cuenta que su profesor siempre escondió lo que sentía para que sus compañeros no se burlen de él y también para que Voldemort nunca se enterara acerca de dónde estaba realmente su lealtad.

-El hombre más detestable que existe y al mismo tiempo el más valiente- dijo para sí mismo.

* * *

Harry estaba en la sala Multipropósito practicando los últimos hechizos que había aprendido del libro de los fundadores, decidió descansar un momento y se sentó a meditar, Alex le había enseñado que la meditación era una buena forma de relajarse y ayuda a concentrarse mejor, Harry sentía que había algo dentro suyo que quería salir, una especie de energía pero no sabía exactamente qué es lo que era, se concentró un poco más hasta que una luz salió de su interior y su cuerpo cambió de forma. Desde su perspectiva sentía como si se hubiera encogido y al mirarse en un espejo lo comprendió: lo que salía de su interior era su forma animaga, un Fénix para ser exactos, similar al del director pero más pequeño y de color blanco.

-Interesante- dijo para sí mismo, ya había leído todo lo referido a la transformación pero nunca lo había puesto en práctica ya que creyó que le tomaría más tiempo llegar a ese nivel, ansioso por probar su nueva habilidad decidió dar un paseo se colocó en el alfeizar de la ventana, miró hacia abajo algo nervioso y de un salto se dirigió a volar, al principio volaba torpemente pero su experiencia con la escoba le había enseñado a sentir las corrientes de aire por lo que tenía un buen instinto para volar. Siguió volando por los alrededores hasta entrar al despacho del director por una ventana abierta, en ese momento no había nadie excepto Fawkes, quien al verlo se le acercó.

-_Hace tiempo que no veo a uno de los tuyos_- dijo el ave rojiza, Harry se sorprendió al darse cuenta que podía entender su idioma.

_-¿Te refieres a un Fénix blanco?-_

_-No, me refiero a un humano cuya forma animal sea como la tuya-_ respondió riendo.

_-¿Cómo…?-_ preguntó él.

_-Llevo mucho tiempo en este mundo muchacho, se reconocer entre un animal y un animago, además te observé mientras volabas, no lo hiciste mal pero se notaba por tu forma de hacerlo que es la primera vez que vuelas sin una escoba-_respondió.

_-Tienes buen ojo-_

_-Cuestión de práctica, ven vayamos a dar una vuelta me aburro aquí adentro- _y ambos salieron por la ventana y dieron varias vueltas alrededor del castillo, siguieron hasta parar en el bosque, se detuvieron a comer unas frutas Fawkes devoraba con gusto unas moras que encontró, mientras Harry comía unas cerezas hasta que sintió que algo se aproximaba hacia ellos, miró en varias direcciones hasta que logró divisar una serpiente enorme que estaba detrás suyo.

_-¡Mystic! Casi me matas del susto-_

_-¿Me conoces?- dijo la serpiente._

_-Soy yo Harry, esta es mi forma animaga ¿Qué haces por estos lados? El bosque es algo peligroso._

_-Tenía hambre aquí hay muchos ratones y otras cosas comestibles, además sé defenderme, deberías ver el miedo que me tenían las arañas que hay en el nido de allá- dijo moviendo su cabeza._

_-El nido de Araog-_ respondió riendo _-Me da gusto que te sientas cómoda, espero verte pronto, has crecido bastante-_

-_Esto no es nada, dentro de poco cambiaré de piel y mis venenos ya estarán activos para entonces_- respondió contenta.

_-Debo irme nos vemos pequeña- _y salió volando junto con Fawkes hacia el castillo.

Una vez dentro del despacho del director ambos estaban descansando en la percha hasta que entró Dumbledore por la puerta acompañado por Lupin y Alex. Harry agudizó el oído para poder escuchar bien.

-¿Alguna buena noticia?-

-Más de la mitad de los licántropos se nos unirán con la condición de que el Ministerio les ofrezca los mismos derechos y privilegios que cualquier otro mago, tendré otra reunión con su embajadora mañana.

-Bien después hablare con la ministra, por suerte ella es más tolerante que los otros miembros del Wizengamot.

-Yo he estado investigando y si mis suposiciones son ciertas creo que dentro de muy poco tendremos una segunda guerra y no muy lejos de este castillo- dijo Alex seriamente.

-¿Sugieres que Voldemort tratará de hacerse con Hogwarts?- preguntó Lupin

-Tiene sentido, controlar a las siguientes generaciones es una buena forma de evitar que alguien intente rebelarse contra él- dijo el director.

-¿Qué debemos hacer Albus?-

-Por ahora esperar, tengo la sensación de que cuando la guerra inicie ambos bandos estaremos listos y también Harry-

-No pretenderás que Harry pelee contra él ¡Es una locura! Sólo tiene dieciséis años es muy joven e inexperto todavía, seria mandarlo a morir-

-Te sorprenderías de lo que ese chico es capaz, he visto sus habilidades y no me refiero sólo en mi materia, por lo visto tiene talento para muchas ramas de la magia y todos sabemos que cada encuentro con Voldemort lo han provisto de una fortaleza y habilidades más allá de lo normal-

-Aún así no pienso permitir que arriesgue su vida, sus padres y Sirius ya no están para protegerlo siento que es mi responsabilidad preocuparme de que no le suceda nada malo-

-Sé que tienes buenas intenciones Remus pero tarde o temprano él tendrá que dar su pelea y si no me equivoco será de gran ayuda, ya no es un niño, el año pasado me equivoqué gravemente al tratarlo de esa forma y casi pierdo su confianza en mí, no voy a cometer ese error de nuevo. Además el profesor Simmons tiene razón, Harry siempre ha mostrado un talento innato para la magia y en estos últimos meses la suya ha crecido y madurado a un ritmo más rápido del que yo o Voldemort podríamos haber anticipado, de hecho creo que ya sé quien podría tomar mi lugar como director algún día-dijo sonriendo- Bien creo que eso es todo si tienen algunas noticias nuevas infórmenme- y ambos adultos se retiraron dejando sólo al director y a las aves.

-Vaya veo que hiciste un nuevo amigo Fawkes- dijo el anciano acariciando el cuello de ambos –Hace tiempo que veo un Fénix blanco, es una buena forma animaga sin duda pero creo que te vez mejor sin plumas en tu cuerpo Harry- dijo sonriendo.

Harry se bajó del perchero y volvió a adoptar su forma humana, sorprendido de que lo hubieran descubierto - ¿Cómo me reconoció profesor?-

-Casi me engañas pero hubo un detalle que te delató, podrás esconder tu forma humana pero los ojos de tu madre son inconfundibles- respondió.

-Nada se le escapa señor-

-Sólo de vez en cuando, es bueno ver que ya hayas superado ese nivel, bajo circunstancias normales le enviaría una nota al Ministerio diciéndole que tengo un animago ilegal bajo mi colegio pero creo que puedo hacer una excepción- dijo con una mirada cómplice.

-Muchas gracias señor y gracias por sus comentarios acerca de mí, ahora si me disculpa voy a reunirme con mis amigos-

-Por supuesto puedes retirarte, buenos días-

-Adiós Fawkes- dijo haciendo un gesto hacia el ave que estaba ahora en la mesa del director, el ave le respondió con un graznido.

Al quedar sólo en su despacho, el anciano director le habló a su mascota –Parece que tienes un nuevo compañero de juegos- comentó riéndose de su propio chiste.

Una vez fuera de allí estaban sus amigos esperándolo en uno de los pasillos, Ginny lo saludó con un enorme beso, cosa que hizo que Ron mirara para otro lado- No me molesta que ahora salgan pero tampoco tienen que andar besándose todo el tiempo- dijo su amigo.

-Mira quién habla, ayer tú y Hermione parecían dos babosas tratando de comerse entre sí- dijo la pelirroja.

-Es distinto- respondió sonrojándose- Por cierto ¿Dónde estabas Harry? Hace rato que te buscábamos-

-Larga historia y probablemente no me creerían- respondió sonriendo mientras agarraba de la mano a su novia y se dirigían todos al Gran Salón.


	14. Chapter 14

**CAPITULO**** 14**

Estaban en clase de Transformaciones, la profesora les explicaba como transformar grandes objetos en otros más pequeños y viceversa, mientras Hermione tomaba apuntes como siempre, Harry y Ron cuchicheaban acerca de los planes que tenían pensado acerca de lo que harían esa tarde con sus chicas.

-¡Potter! ¡Weasley! Tal vez quieran dejar de hablar y pasar al frente para una demostración práctica de lo que acabo de explicar- dijo la profesora.

Harry y Ron se levantaron de sus asientos, el pelirrojo estaba nervioso ya que no tenía idea de cómo hacerlo pero su amigo estaba de lo más tranquilo ya que ese tipo de hechizos era pan comido .El primero fue Ron quien trató de transformar un reloj de bolsillo en una mesa pero lo que logró fue una mezcla de ambos, cosa que al verlo la mayoría de la clase se rió mientras la profesora suspiraba decepcionada, al ser el turno de Harry logró transformar su reloj en un armario gigante lo que impresionó a muchos incluso a la profesora.

-Muy impresionante señor Potter, 10 puntos para su casa menos los 5 puntos por el intento fallido del señor Weasley-

-Muchas gracias profesora y descuide estoy seguro que para la próxima vez a Ron le saldrá el hechizo como a mí-

-Por supuesto, yo me aseguraré personalmente de ello- dijo en tono severo aunque algo gracioso- Bien eso es todo por hoy, pueden retirarse. Buenos días-

-Hubiera sido mejor si tú hacías el hechizo antes que yo así la profesora estaría satisfecha y no me lo hubiera pedido a mí también- dijo Ron.

-Eso no es excusa Ron deberías prestar más atención cuando la profesora explica en lugar de tener la cabeza en las nubes- agregó Hermione.

-Las clases teóricas me aburren prefiero saltarme a la práctica-

-Sí, es evidente que tienes talento para eso Ronald- agregó ella.

Como tenían el resto de la tarde libre y ya habían hecho todos sus deberes se dirigieron a Hogsmeade a tomar algo a las Tres escobas, estaban por entrar cuando vieron salir a Neville y Luna tomados de la mano, quienes se sonrojaron bastante al ser sorprendidos por sus amigos.

-Chicos, que sorpresa verlos- dijo Neville.

-Los pescamos infraganti- dijo Ron.

-Técnicamente no los pescamos ya que no lo estaban manteniendo en secreto o disimulándolo- acotó la castaña.

-Vamos Hermione, déjame disfrutar del momento- respondió con una sonrisa.

-Enhorabuena Neville- dijo Harry.

-Gracias ahora si nos disculpan Luna y yo regresaremos al castillo, adentro están Draco y Pansy tomando algo-

-Buenas noches-

Una vez dentro del local el rubio al verlos les hizo una seña con la mano y se sentaron con él y su novia y pidieron un ronda de cervezas de mantequilla; Madame Rosmerta se las llevó en persona provocando que Ron se pusiera algo nervioso lo que no pasó desapercibido para Hermione quien sólo bufó un silencioso "hombres". Estuvieron hablando de todo un poco, hasta que Pansy dijo que debía retirarse porque tenía deberes que hacer, se despidió del grupo, le dio un beso a su novio y se fue hasta el castillo.

El resto del grupo siguió en su conversación durante un par de horas hasta que una explosión afuera llamó su atención por lo que todos salieron afuera para ver de qué se trataba.

-¡Todo el mundo póngase a salvo!- gritaba un hombre que parecía muerto del susto- ¡Mortífagos!-

-Maldita sea- dijo Harry quien estaba sorprendido al no haber tenido ninguna visión o que Snape les haya informado acerca de ello.

-Vamos Harry vayamos al castillo- dijo Hermione asustada.

-No, ustedes pónganse a salvo yo intentare ayudar a los que pueda-

-¿Estás loco? Podrías morir Harry-

-Pues prefiero caer luchando en lugar de esconderme y quedarme quieto, ya he esperado demasiado tiempo- Se dirigía hacia la zona donde se encontraban los encapuchados, hasta que alguien lo agarró del brazo –En ese caso te acompañaremos- dijo Ron.

-Pero…

-No te atrevas a sermonearnos sobre lo peligroso que es, ya lo sabemos de sobra, para esto hemos estado entrenando- Dijo Hermione.

-No pensarás que vamos a dejarte quedar con todo el crédito ¿O sí?- dijo Malfoy con una sonrisa.

-Gracias amigos, no olviden lo que han aprendido y hagan lo que sea necesario para salir intactos pero por si acaso tomen esto- y les entrego el traslador que el director le había dado anteriormente- Si ven que no pueden seguir o están en peligro extremo, esto los llevará hasta el castillo.

Una vez dirigidos a la zona donde estaban destrozando las casas y locales los chicos hicieron un círculo entre los cuatro de esa forma tendrían mejor cobertura y menos chances de ser atacados en un punto ciego. A medida que se acercaban hacia donde los encapuchados tiraban maldiciones a diestra y siniestra el grupo empezó a lanzar varios hechizos para llamar la atención.

-¡Por aquí idiotas! Peleen con alguien de su talla si es que se atreven- Gritó Hermione.

-¿Cómo osan desafiarnos e interferir en los planes del Señor Tenebroso? Pagarán cara su osadía- respondió otro a quien Harry reconoció inmediatamente como Rodolphus Lestrange, lo que significaba que Bellatrix no estaría lejos.

-Al menos nosotros tenemos el valor de pelear cara a cara, todo lo contrario a su amo quien se esconde en su guarida mientras sus vasallos hacen el trabajo sucio- dijo el rubio.

-Vaya vaya, Draco Malfoy, así que los rumores acerca de tu deserción eran ciertos, has traicionado a nuestro Señor y has deshonrado a tu familia aliándote con sangre-sucias y traidores a la sangre-

-Al menos él no traiciono a su país ni a sus principios como tú cobarde, ustedes no creen realmente en las palabras de Voldemort, sólo están muy asustados como para ir en su contra- dijo Harry.

-¡Cierra la boca! _¡Crucio!_- respondió el encapuchado, pero afortunadamente Harry ya estaba preparado y había conjurado un escudo.

-Ron y Hermione encárguense de nuestras defensas Draco y yo nos encargaremos de la ofensiva de esa forma tendremos menos chances de que nos desarmen- susurró su amigo.

Luego el aire se lleno de hechizos de todo tipo mientras Ron y su novia mantenían los escudos y repelían los ataques, los otros dos no pararon de lanzar ataques, en especial Harry quien trataba de detener a los Mortifagos con los conjuros más poderosos que había aprendido de Alex y del libro de los fundadores, entre ellos un hechizo que provocó pequeños cráteres debajo de donde estaban parados algunos y que luego se cerraban, de esa forma estarían enterrados hasta los hombros e inmovilizados para seguir luchando y luego dejó inconscientes a otros tres.

-Veo que has aprendido algunos trucos pero eso no te salvará Potter y tampoco a tus amigos- dijo una vocecita chillona que Harry reconoció de inmediato e hizo que se le hirviera la sangre.

-¡Tú!- gritó el adolescente.

-Me recuerdas, que dulce de tu parte, estoy seguro que también recuerdas lo que pasó la última vez que nos vimos, me pregunto a cual de tus amigos mataré ahora ¿A la pequeña sangre-sucia o al inútil traidor de mi sobrino?-

-No volverás a lastimar a nadie más- gritó él, estaba a punto de ir hacia donde estaba la asesina de su padrino hasta que Malfoy lo agarró del brazo. –Harry sólo te está provocando, quiere que rompas el círculo y vayas tu solo para poder atacarte a traición, usa tu cerebro-

-Yo… Tienes razón, por un momento casi olvido todo lo que aprendí-

- Vaya, parece que no sólo eres un inútil sino también un cobarde, al menos Sirius tenía valor como para enfrentarse a sus enemigos-

-Mira quién habla de valor tú y los tuyos atacan a gente inocente que no puede defenderse, pero cuando alguien de su talla les hace frente, salen corriendo a los pies de su amo a pedir clemencia-

-El Señor De Las Tinieblas me cubrirá con todos los honores cuando lleve sus cabezas _¡Avada Kedavra!_- gritó.

-_Absorsuz!-_ respondió Harry haciendo un hechizo que nadie conocía, creando un agujero negro que absorbió la maldición asesina lo cual dejó a todos impactados ya que, en teoría, no había ningún encantamiento o hechizo que pudiera proteger a alguien de eso. Harry aprovechó la confusión de la Mortífaga para desarmarla y conjuró unas cuerdas para asegurarse de que no escape.

-No puede ser ¿Cómo es posible que…?-

-¿Que impidiera que la maldición nos matara? No soy el niño inexperto al que te enfrentaste hace un año, soy mejor de lo crees, más de lo que tu amo piensa-

-¡Merlín Harry eso estuvo increíble! Tienes que enseñarnos a hacer eso- exclamó Ron.

-Es un As que guardaba bajo la manga para este tipo de ocasiones- respondió.

-¿Qué hacemos con ella?- preguntó Hermione.

-Adelante enciérrenme, mi señor me rescatará soy su vasalla más leal, la más cercana a él- dijo con una sonrisa demente.

-No podemos llevarla a Azkaban, probablemente logre escapar ahora que los Dementores sirven al Señor Tenebroso- agregó Malfoy.

Harry estuvo callado durante unos segundos hasta se volvió hacia sus amigos con una expresión fría que nunca habían visto en él –Hace tres años tuve la vida de un Mortífago en mis manos y decidí perdonarle la vida porque creí que encerrarlo en una celda sería lo adecuado pero escapó y debido a eso Cedric Diggory murió, Voldemort volvió a la vida y ahora toda la comunidad mágica y no mágica están pagando el precio, no volveré a cometer el mismo error-

-Harry no pensarás en….- preguntó su amiga.

-A veces no hay opción Hermione- y apuntó su varita hacia la mujer que estaba atada -_¡Avada Kedavra!- _y Bellatrix Lestrange, la mujer que había torturado a los padres de Neville hasta llevarlos a la locura, que mató a Sirius y tantas otras personas inocentes yacía muerta en el suelo.

* * *

**Un poco de accion para q la historia no se vuelva tna pesada. Espero que les gustara la parte cuando se enfrentan a los mortifagos y el final fue algo intenso =)**


	15. Chapter 15

**Aquí estoy de vuelta con un nuevo capitulo. Me gustaria ver que alguien, ademas de HikariCaelum, comentara. Ya que me tomo la molestia de escribir y actualizar la historia al menos me gustaria leer la opinion de aquellos que la leen. Hasta la próxima =)  
**

**CAPITULO 15**

La batalla no había durado mucho, un silencio sepulcral recorría el lugar, luego de que Harry acabara con la vida de Bellatrix sus amigos estaban perplejos, Ron estaba con los ojos abiertos como platos, Hermione trataba de evitar la escena, solo Draco Malfoy estaba se mostraba frío ante la situación.

-Harry… la has matado- dijo la castaña.

-Lo siento Hermione, pero no había otra forma, sabes muy bien lo peligrosa que era-

-Pero….-

-El tiene razón ¿Cuánto tiempo crees que tardaría en escapar de su celda y volver a lastimar a alguien?- dijo el rubio.

-Eso no justifica lo que hizo-

-Por supuesto que no ¿Crees que disfruté haciendo eso? Pero a veces hay que cruzar los límites, por ahora ya no debemos preocuparnos por lo que ya pasó, concentrémonos en ayudar a los heridos que hay en los alrededores y avisar a la Orden y a Dumbledore- respondió su amigo.

-De acuerdo Ron y yo iremos por esa zona norte ustedes vayan hacia el sur, espero que no haya muertos o heridos graves- dijo señalando en dirección a unas tabernas.

Estaban por separarse hasta que en un instante aparecieron Aurores apuntándolos con sus varitas junto con algunos miembros de la Orden, entre los que estaban Lupin y Alex – ¡No los ataquen! Son alumnos míos ¿Harry que ha sucedido?-

El muchacho les explicó lo sucedido: ellos estaban en Las Tres Escobas tomando algo hasta que un pequeño grupo de Mortífagos atacaron la zona sin piedad y que intentaron detenerlos.

-El cadáver de allí es Bellatrix Lestrange, ¿Quien de ustedes lo hizo?-

-Fui yo- constestó Harry con sinceridad –Lo siento mucho pero no hubo alternativa intenté detenerla con todos los hechizos que conozco pero era muy poderosa, fue el único que sé que no tiene un contra hechizo-mintió.

-Está bien muchacho es comprensible, estabas en peligro de muerte y eras tú o ella. Ningún jurado te condenará por eso, yo responderé por ti- respondió un miembro de la Orden a quien Harry conocía y se sentía culpable cada vez que veía su rostro.

-Muchas gracias por todo señor Diggory-

-Bien será mejor que se marchen al colegio, si mal no recuerdo mañana deben entregarme el informe acerca de los Vampiros- dijo Alex.

-No hay problema yo lo terminé hace dos días Alex- dijo el moreno.

-Yo también lo tengo listo profesor- agregó Hermione.

-¿Podrían ayudarme con el mio? Creo que le hace falta un par de cosas- dijo Ron con voz seca, cosa que hizo que Harry y su amiga lo miraran de mala gana.

-Tengan o no que hacer sus deberes será mejor que se marchen de aquí, no es seguro- dijo Lupin y el grupo se retiró en dirección al castillo.

Una vez dentro del colegio se dirigieron al Gran Comedor en silencio, se sentaron en la mesa habitual y nadie dijo una palabra hasta que llegó Ginny. quien parecía que había estado corriendo, luego de ver a Harry suspiró aliviada y se dirigió hacia donde estaba el muchacho de ojos verdes y lo abrazó con fuerza.

-Estaba en el baño de mujeres hasta que escuché a un par de chicas que dijeron que unos Mortífagos habían atacado cerca del local de Madame Rosmerta y por un segundo creí que algo les había sucedido- dijo entre sollozos.

-Lamento haberte preocupado Ginny, estamos todos bien sólo tuvimos un pequeño combate con unos encapuchados- dijo Harry abrazándola con fuerza.

-Necesitan estar solos, nos vemos después- dijo Hermione y le hizo señas al pelirrojo para que se retiraran.

-Yo iré a ver a Pansy, debe estar en la biblioteca haciendo unos trabajos-

-Nos vemos mañana-contestó Harry.

-Buenas noches- respondieron al unísono sus amigos y los dejaron a solas.

-Harry ¿Qué fue lo que pasó?- preguntó su pelirroja.

-Ven conmigo, conozco un lugar donde podremos hablar mejor- ella tomó su mano y Harry se concentró y antes de darse cuenta se encontraban en la puerta de un edificio bastante lujoso que estaba en la zona céntrica de la ciudad.

-¿Cómo hiciste eso? Creí que no se podía aparecerse y desaparecer dentro del colegio y sus alrededores-

-Digamos que soy un caso especial, por cierto lee esto- y le entrego una hoja de papel que tenía escrito: _Harry Potter vive en el piso número 5, departamento del edificio Bailey._

-No entiendo para que me muestras esto, espera ¿Esto quiere decir que tú…?

-Encantamiento Fidelio, algo difícil de realizar pero hecho correctamente muy útil para esconderse de tus enemigos- le respondió mientras entraban al departamento –Siéntate en el sillón ¿Quieres algo de beber o de comer?-

-Estoy bien gracias, solo quiero saber que sucedió, algo ha pasado Harry puedo notarlo por tu tono de voz-

-Yo…. Necesito habar con alguien- Harry se sentó a su lado y le contó lo sucedido con lujo de detalles, una vez que terminó de hablar ella no dijo nada, sólo lo miró con compasión.

-¿Sabes? Desde lo que sucedió en el departamento de Misterios el año pasado, creí que si acababa con Bellatrix me sentiría mejor, que sería como si Sirius no se hubiese ido, pero la verdad es que me siento peor, Sirius continúa muerto y acabo de asesinar a alguien a sangre fría- dijo con lágrimas en los ojos.

-Harry, hiciste lo que debías hacer, cualquiera en tu lugar hubiera hecho lo mismo, esa mujer era un monstruo, mató al único familiar que te quedaba en el mundo, a su propio primo y a diferencia tuya nunca mostró arrepentimiento alguno, eso es lo que te diferencia de ella y de Voldemort, jamás matarías a alguien a menos que fuese absolutamente necesario- contestó tomándolo de la mano.

-No sé qué haría sin ti Ginny ¿Te quedas conmigo?-

-Siempre- respondió ella y lo besó lenta pero dulcemente.

Harry utilizó su varita para que se cerraran las cortinas y conjuró unas velas, luego con el control remoto que había cerca de la mesa encendió el equipo de música que había cerca, y sintonizó una estación donde pasaban temas lentos. Ambos se abrazaban y besaban al son de la música, Harry acariciaba el cabello rojizo de su novia mientras ella besaba su cuello en forma sugestiva.

_...Quisiera ser el aire que escapa de tu risa  
quisiera ser la sal para escocerte en tus heridas  
quisiera ser la sangre que envuelves con tu vida  
quisiera ser el sueño que jamás compartirías,  
el jardín de tu alegría de la fiesta de tu piel….._

Harry estaba bastante nervioso, ya que era la primera vez que experimentaba este tipo de sensación antes, ni siquiera con Cho se había sentido de esa forma, lo cual no pasó desapercibido para la chica, ella simplemente esbozó una pequeña sonrisa se levantó del sillón lo besó en la boca y luego tomó de la mano a su novio y lo guió hasta donde se encontraba la habitación, y en ese lugar ambos adolescentes iniciaron lo que sería el primero de muchos encuentros donde expresarían su amor mutuo.

* * *

**_EN LA FORTALEZA OSCURA_**

-¡Maldita sean todos ustedes! No son más que unos inútiles sin cerebro ¿Quieren decirme cómo puede ser que unos adolescentes hayan podido detenerlos? Tres de mis vasallos han sido apresados por culpa de unos niños y Bellatrix, mi Mortífaga de mayor confianza ¡Está _MUERTA!-_

_-_M-mi señor- dijo un encapuchado que había logrado escapar de Hogsmeade-

-Silencio John, no recuerdo haberte dado permiso para hablarte ¡CRUCIO!- Y el hombre encapuchado chilló de dolor.

-Y lo que es peor fallaste con la misión que les encomendé, no eres más que un inútil y un cobarde que huye cuando la situación se pone difícil, no me sirves para nada y por lo tanto no veo razón de que sigas con vida-

-¡Por favor! Se lo suplico mi señor-

-Eres patético ¡AVADA KEDAVRA!- y con un movimiento de su varita mató sin piedad al hombre que tenia adelante suyo.

-Esto ha ido demasiado lejos, Dumbledore y Harry Potter han interferido en mis asuntos por última vez, la próxima vez verán de lo que soy capaz. Creo que ha llegado la hora de que el mundo sea testigo de mi poder-dijo con una sonrisa macabra.

* * *

Al día siguiente, ambos chicos aún continuaban durmiendo abrazados entre sí, hasta que el ruido que accidentalmente hizo la señora de la limpieza del edificio, los despertó abruptamente.

-Merlín ¿Qué hora es?- preguntó la chica.

-Ni idea pero creo que debe ser cerca de las 7:30 de la mañana, a esa hora la señora que limpia pasa por este piso, aún es demasiado temprano como para levantarse- dijo algo somnoliento.

-Si para levantarse, pero no para estar fuera de nuestras habitaciones y del colegio- le reprochó ella.

-Es verdad y si mi memoria no me falla en un par de horas tengo clases con Alex, mejor nos levantamos ¿Tienes tiempo para un desayuno con tu novio?-

-Creo que sí, pero que sea rápido Harry, no quiero imaginar que sucedería si los profesores se enteraran, por no hablar de mi hermano o mis compañeras-

-Suenas como Hermione- dijo riendo.

-Admito que es algo molesta siendo tan responsable y recta pero algunas veces suele tener razón en especial en lo referente a puntualidad-

-¿Eso significa que tampoco tendremos tiempo para algo de…. ya sabes- preguntó con una sonrisa picara.

-¡Hombres! Son todos iguales, por cierto anoche no tuve oportunidad de preguntarte donde estamos- mientras comía las tostadas que Harry le preparó.

-Poco después de la muerte de Sirius un abogado me mandó un documento para mantenerme al tanto acerca de lo que Sirius me dejó de herencia incluyendo este lugar, pagué a la mujer de bienes raíces para que acelere el papeleo junto con otros trámites bancarios, etc. A veces lo utilizo cuando necesito estar solo o dónde hospedarme antes del comienzo de clases, así ya no tendré que volver con los Dursley. Tal vez parezca un simple edificio muggle, pero le he agregado todas las barreras de protección que conozco, el encantamiento Fidelius es uno de tantos hechizos que le he colocado-

-Veo que has hecho una buena inversión, espera dijiste que también estuviste haciendo trámites bancarios ¿Eso quiere decir que fuiste tú quien depositó un montón de dinero en la bóveda de mi familia hace unos meses?-

-Siempre escuché a tu hermano que se sentía mal por usar las cosas viejas de sus hermanos mayores, creí que algo de equipo y ropa nueva le vendría bien-

-Mi madre pensó que era un error del banco y por eso no nos dejó usar el dinero hasta unas semanas después, no quisiera pensar que haría si se enterara que fuiste tú-

-Probablemente me llene de sus abrazos asfixiantes y trate de devolverme ese dinero, así que mejor dejemos que sea nuestro secreto- respondió besándola.

Una vez que terminaron de desayunar, Harry los hizo aparecer a ambos en el colegio, cerca del campo de Quidditch, y fueron caminando hasta llegar al Gran Salón donde los primeros estudiantes estaban desayunando, se estaban por despedir hasta que Ron y Hermione los interrumpió –Harry ¿Dónde estabas? No te oí entrar anoche en la habitación-

-Yo…-

-¿Y por qué aún estás con la misma ropa que ayer?- preguntó, hasta que lo vio con su hermana y entendió que había pasado y quedó con los ojos y la boca abiertos- ¿Acaso ustedes…?-

-Ron lo que tu hermana haga con su novio no es de tu incumbencia- dijo Hermione.

-Pero es mi hermana menor y tengo todo el derecho a saber qué hace, dónde pasa la noche y lo más importante con quién- dijo en voz alta.

-¡Basta! Ya soy lo suficientemente grande como para tomar mis decisiones, tengo tres años de los que tenías tú cuando fuiste a la Cámara Secreta a "rescatarme" y uno más que cuando fuiste al Ministerio el año pasado, sabes que soy capaz de defenderme y sé valerme por mí misma- le reprochó su hermana.

-Tiene razón, ella es casi una adulta- agregó Hermione.

-Ron lamento haberte hecho preocupar por tu hermana, pero créeme que tengo buenas intenciones, lo que siento por tu hermana es de verdad, yo nunca la lastimaría lo sabes-dijo Harry.

-Sí, lo sé dame tiempo para calmarme un poco- respondió su amigo.

-Vamos Ginny, tenemos que cambiarte de ropa y además no quiero llegar tarde a clases hoy tenemos Defensa Contra Las Artes Oscuras con el profesor Alex-

Una vez dentro del aula, Alex les estaba enseñando hechizos avanzados de defensa y ataque, Hermione como siempre anotaba todo a una velocidad acelerada, Harry sólo sonreía al ver que su amiga nunca cambiaría.

-Harry ¿No piensas tomar apuntes?- preguntó Ron.

-No es necesario, aprendí esos hechizos hace meses, puedo hacerlos con los ojos cerrados-

-A veces pienso que tú deberías estar dando esta clase- dijo su amigo.

-Créeme Alex es un excelente profesor, todo lo que aprendí este año fue gracias a su maestría-

La clase continuó sin problemas, luego tuvieron Pociones con Snape cosa que no les alegró mucho a los leones pero afortunadamente el tiempo pasó rápido ya que estaban casi todos concentrados en sus calderos, de vez en cuando el profesor se paseaba cerca de los calderos de los alumnos, al revisar los de Neville o Ron sólo bufaba en tono despectivo. Una vez terminada la clase se estaban retirando hasta que el profesor habló- Potter quiero que se quede después de clase-

-No he hecho nada malo, profesor-

-Eso lo veremos, sólo será por un momento-

Una vez que se quedaron solos Harry se dirigió a su profesor-¿Sucede algo señor?-

-Sólo quería saber cómo hizo para acabar con Bellatrix Lestrange esa mujer es una poderosa hechicera y dudo mucho que cualquier muchacho de dieciséis años pueda vencerla fácilmente ¿O me equivoco?-

-Tal vez ella no era tan diestra como todos creen, _señor-_

-Veo que te he subestimado Potter, no sólo fue capaz de acabar con varios Mortífagos entrenados sino que mató sin compasión a alguien que ya no podía defenderse, tal vez el Señor Tenebroso y usted tengan más en común de lo que uno pensaría-

-¡Yo no soy como él!-

-¿Ah no? Sus acciones dicen otra cosa Potter-

- No es lo mismo, él mata a cualquiera sin mostrar ningún arrepentimiento, sólo vive para destruir y nunca se preocupó por alguien que no sea el mismo, yo peleo por los inocentes, por mis amigos y la gente que depende de esta guerra. Hasta hace poco creí que luego de acabar con la vida de esa mujer tendría algo de paz, pero sólo sirvió para sentirme peor, Sirius aún sigue muerto por el velo. ¿Cree que estoy orgulloso de lo que hice? Tendré que vivir con la carga de que maté a una persona el resto de mi vida, pero es una decisión difícil que tuve que tomar y no me arrepiento de ello, de tener un giratiempo en mis manos haría exactamente lo mismo- respondió y ambos se quedaron en silencio.

- Sólo espero no tener que volver a pasar por eso de nuevo, la violencia nunca es la respuesta, tuve que aprenderlo de la forma difícil-

-Entonces responda esta pregunta: ¿Qué hará cuando se enfrente al Señor de Las Tinieblas?


	16. Chapter 16

**A este capitulo le puse bastante empeño asi que espero reviews. Nos vemos ;)  
**

**CAPITULO 16**

Harry se encontraba en la biblioteca repasando para el examen de Transformación que tendría al día siguiente. No es que necesitara hacerlo, se sabía casi todo el libro de memoria pero quería mantenerse con la mente ocupada, aún seguía pensando lo que el profesor Snape le había dicho y aunque ese hombre no le caía para nada bien tenía razón en algo: Cuando llegue la hora de la verdad ¿Acabaría con Voldemort de la misma forma que con Bellatrix o simplemente lo desarmará y lo entregará al Ministerio para que lo arresten?

–Sí, cómo no- dijo para sí mismo bufando.

-Señor Potter, me alegra que esté estudiando en lugar de pasar el rato con sus amigos, sin embargo el Director me pidió que le dijera que lo espera en su despacho la contraseña es "grageas ácidas"-dijo la profesora Mc Gonagall.

-De acuerdo, en un momento iré allá, gracias profesora-

Una vez dentro del despacho del director se dio cuenta que no había nadie, por lo que estuvo dando vueltas vio algunos libros conocidos y otros desconocidos en la pequeña biblioteca que tenía Dumbledore. Luego vio una foto de un joven que le parecía familiar abrazando a una chica más pequeña y otra fotografía del mismo joven pero un poco mas adulto sonriendo al lado de otro muchacho quien parecía tener su misma edad se quedó observando las imágenes hasta que sintió que algo se apoyo en su hombro.

-Hola Fawkes, tiempo sin verte, lamento no haberte visitado en mi otra forma pero es que he estado muy ocupado, salvar el mundo y mantener un buen promedio escolar es un trabajo de tiempo completo- dijo sonriendo- el ave solo graznó y posó sus ojos en la fotografía que Harry estaba mirando

–Si lo sé, parece increíble que alguna vez Dumbledore tuviera mi edad ¿No?-

-Han pasado muchos años desde que esa fotografía se tomó- dijo una voz a sus espaldas.

-¡Señor! Yo… lo siento estaba aburrido y me puse a curiosear-

-Bueno al menos esta vez no te metiste en el pensadero- respondió el director sonriendo.

-¿Quiénes son los que lo acompañan en las fotografías?-

-El joven que está en la foto de la derecha es mi amigo de la infancia Elphias Doge, fuimos compañeros de clase y buenos amigos desde la primera vez que entré al castillo hasta que nos convertimos en adultos, de vez en cuando nos escribimos para mantenernos al día. La chica que aparece a mi lado es mi difunta hermana Ariana-

-Lo siento señor, no lo sabía- dijo algo avergonzado.

-Está bien, pocos conocen la historia de mi familia, para ser honestos Ariana y yo no éramos tan unidos, ella se llevaba mejor con mi hermano Aberforth- dijo con una sonrisa melancólica.

-¿Quería verme señor?- preguntó Harry tratando de cambiar de tema.

-Sí, te he llamado porque quería hablar contigo acerca de tu pequeña batalla de hace unos días. Le dijiste a los Aurores que mataste a Bellatrix Lestrange en defensa propia debido a que no tenías otra alternativa, pero dudo que alguien con tus habilidades de duelista y excelentes notas en Defensa Contra las Artes Oscuras pueda hallarse en esa situación-

-¿A dónde quiere llegar con esto señor?-

-Mi pregunta es esta ¿Lo que sucedió allí fue justicia o venganza?-

-Honestamente no lo sé señor, algunos dirían que fue lo primero, otros que fue una venganza por lo que le hizo a Sirius o tal vez fueron ambas cosas, lo que es seguro es que puse fin a una mujer que destruyó tantas vidas como Voldemort y ya no podrá lastimar a nadie más-

-Te entiendo Harry, a veces las decisiones que tomamos no son tan claras para los demás como para nosotros, créeme de haber estado en tu situación y si tuviera tu edad habría hecho exactamente lo mismo que tú. No te llamé para juzgarte o recriminarte sólo quería saber cómo te sientes con respecto a lo que sucedió-

-Creo que siento varias cosas, por un lado me alegra que esa mujer no siga viva, pero por otro lado siento remordimiento y vergüenza por haberla matado a sangre fría, ella ya estaba desarmada y yo la ataqué sin que tuviera chances de defenderse, no muy distinto de lo que hace Voldemort o sus vasallos ¿Eso me hace uno de ellos?- preguntó.

-No Harry, hiciste lo que debías y sentías, nadie dijo que en la guerra las batallas son fáciles de ganar y que haya que tomar decisiones simples- respondió apoyando su mano en el hombro del joven.

-¿Hay algo más de lo que quiera hablar señor?- dijo con voz queda.

-No, eso es todo, puedes irte es un día precioso te sugiero que lo disfrutes con tus amigos, nunca se sabe cuando podamos aprovechar los buenos momentos con los que nos rodean-

-Gracias, buenos días señor-

-Hasta luego- dijo con una sonrisa y una vez que quedó solo en su despacho se puso a meditar –Bien, esto lo confirma: Harry es capaz de lanzar las maldiciones imperdonables y hasta de matar, pero no siente placer al hacerlo y no creo que vuelva a usarlas hasta que sea la última gran pelea ¿Tú qué crees Fawkes?- y la única respuesta que obtuvo fue un graznido.

-Sí, yo también pienso lo mismo- respondió como en un tono como si pudiera el lenguaje del ave.

* * *

-No puedo creer que hayas sacado las mismas notas que Hermione- dijo Ron cuando estaban viendo los resultados de los exámenes.

-No todas, saque "Extraordinario" en la mayoría pero en Defensa contra las artes Oscuras solo obtuve un "Supera las expectativas"- respondió ella.

-Lo dices como si esa fuera la más baja calificación vamos Hermione dudo mucho que alguna vez no aprobaras alguna materia, excepto por adivinación-

-Esa es una materia tonta y sin sentido Ron. Nadie puede prever el futuro admito que en la historia de la Magia ha habido magos y hechiceras famosos que solían tener premoniciones o tenían ciertas aptitudes para predecir las cosas que sucederían, pero no creo que sea una habilidad que cualquier estudiante pueda tener y mucho menos la profesora Trelawney-

-La profesora de adivinación si tiene el don de la premonición, solo que ella no lo sabe o finge no saberlo, las profecías que ella predice se cumplen, al menos algunas de ellas- dijo Harry recordando la predicción que la profesora había hecho acerca de su lazo con Voldemort y la que hizo en su tercer año acerca de el regreso de Colagusano con su amo.

-Yo estoy de acuerdo con Hermione, no creo que todo este predicho o pueda preverse el futuro, el destino es algo usan las personas que no tienen control sobre su propia vida todos tenemos la capacidad de elegir y es por eso que por cada decisión que tomamos siempre hay una consecuencia que puede variar o no, es por eso que la adivinación es algo impreciso y vago- dijo Ginny.

-Que profunda eres Ginny- respondió Harry dándole un beso cosa que provocó que Ron hiciera un gesto de desaprobación, lo que no paso desapercibido para la pelirroja.

-No te gusta, no mires y en lugar de refunfuñar podrías llevar a tu novia a tomar algo a las "Tres Escobas" para celebrar sus buenas notas.

-Para que lo sepas es lo que estaba a punto de hacer- dijo en tono poco convincente, tomó a su novia de la mano y se fueron de allí.

-Sí que sabes cómo hacer enojar a tu hermano-

-Se lo merece por tratarme como si fuera una niña, yo ya crecí y si él no puede admitirlo es su problema-

-Si lo sé, bueno que te parece si vamos a pasear por Hogsmeade, es fin de semana, aprobamos varios exámenes y estoy de buen humor, así que puedo manejar cualquier cosa que me pidas-

-¿Lo que sea?- dijo en tono pícaro-

-Ese tono me asusta-dijo riendo.

-Estaría muy pero muyyyy contenta y agradecida si me llevaras de compras. vi un par de vestidos y conjuntos nuevos que quisiera tener, además, del dinero que le diste a mi familia yo no he gastado casi nada de lo que mi madre nos envió por correo así que quiero darme el gusto y como buen novio debes acompañarme y darme tu opinión acerca de la ropa que me pruebe-

-No debí haber dicho "lo que sea"-

-Demasiado tarde para arrepentirse ¡Vamos!- y lo agarró del brazo.

Pasearon por varios locales de ropa, Ginny se probó distintos conjuntos y vestidos y aunque Harry no estaba acostumbrado a esta experiencia tenía que admitir que no era tan malo como dicen algunos, en especial cuando su novia desfiló con un hermoso vestido que hizo que más de un cliente la observara.

-¡Guau! Te vez preciosa con eso, es decir, más de lo usual- dijo con los ojos abiertos.

-Gracias ¿Ves? Sabía que ibas a poder soportar acompañarme a renovar mi guardarropa- y volvió al vestidor a cambiarse, una vez que salió del probador se dirigió a pagar a la cajera.

-Tienes buen ojo para la ropa y también para elegir acompañante cariño- dijo en voz baja y guiñándole el ojo a la chica, cosa que provocó que se sonrojara.

Una vez fuera del local se dirigieron a tomar algo por el Londres Muggle ya que Ginny prefería pasear por las calles de esa zona, evidentemente había heredado el gusto de su padre por lo relativo al mundo no mágico. Estaban sentados en una mesa de un bar, que al parecer era bastante popular al ver la cantidad de clientes que entraban y salían.

-Dicen que la cocinera de este lugar hace las mejores pizzas y pastas de esta zona ¿Qué dices si pedimos una?-

-Me leíste la mente mi estomago ya estaba empezando a rugir, no sabía que ir de compras con tu novia podía agotarlo demasiado a uno-

-Vamos, pudo ser peor, escuche que Parvati lo tuvo a su novio yendo de local en local durante casi tres horas-

- ¡Tres horas! Pobre chico ¿Estás segura que ella no es una espía? Solo un Mortífago podría hacer algo tan cruel- respondió riendo.

Una vez que la chica les trajo lo que ordenaron, descubrieron que la reputación que tenía ese lugar era autentica, Harry nunca había probado una pizza tan deliciosa como aquella, tenia una masa bien crocante, salsa en abundancia, variedad de condimentos, etc.

-¡Merlín! Nunca había probado algo como esto- dijo su novia.

-Tienes razón, esto es estupendo, la cocinera de este lugar podría dejar sin trabajo a los elfos que trabajan en las cocinas del colegio-

Siguieron en la conversación hasta que Harry empezó a arderle la cicatriz, cosa que no había sucedido en mucho tiempo y estaba seguro que eso no era una buena señal. Pequeños fragmentos llegaron a su mente, vio cuerpos tirados en el suelo, mujeres y niños gritando, el estandarte de un escudo familiar que se le hacía muy familiar, las imágenes siguieron variando hasta que reaccionó y se encontraba de vuelta en el bar con Ginny-

-Harry ¿Qué te sucede, te sientes mal?-

-Estoy bien Ginny, será mejor que nos vayamos-

-¿Tan pronto? Pensé que iríamos a….- y de pronto cayó en cuenta de lo que sucedía -Es Voldemort ¿Verdad? Algo ha pasado-

-Toma, esta es la llave del departamento del edificio Baileys, será mejor que vayas ahí ya que queda más cerca que el colegio y tiene todas las protecciones necesarias-

-¿Qué piensas hacer? Dime que no harás algo imprudente y tonto-

-Si mal no recuerdo ir a la Cámara secreta a rescatarte también fue algo imprudente y tonto de mi parte y ya ves que no resultó tan mal, lo siento Gin pero esto es algo que tengo que hacer-

-Lo sé, supongo que es uno de los gajes de salir con "El Elegido", prométeme que tendrás cuidado- respondió con una pequeña sonrisa y le dio un beso a su novio antes de marcharse.

Una vez que su novia se fue, Harry trató de concentrarse en lo que había visto en su visión, estaba seguro que ese escudo lo había visto antes pero no podía recordar donde, hasta que una chispa se activó en su cerebro -¡El escudo de los Ericson! El profesor Binns los mencionó cuando hablaba acerca de la historia de las familias más prominentes y antiguas de Inglaterra, si mal no recuerdo eso está al norte de Londres- y con un movimiento de su varita se dirigió hacia esa dirección.

Una vez que llegó al lugar de los hechos su mente no daba crédito a lo que sus ojos veían: un pueblo totalmente destruido, cuerpos desparramados por doquier, casas y negocios en ruinas o incendiándose, ni siquiera el ataque de Hogsmeade se comparaba con eso.

-Dios mío… ¿Qué pasó aquí?-

Pasó por los alrededores, moviendo escombros y gritando para ver si alguien respondía a su llamado, pero en el fondo sabía que las posibilidades de encontrar sobrevivientes eran escasas, al parecer el ataque fue rápido y directo, apagó los incendios que encontró hasta que se dirigió a la zona céntrica del pueblo, el hedor a muerte se extendía por todo el pueblo. Estaba ensimismado en sus pensamientos cuando un ruido a sus espaldas lo alertó y en un segundo se volteó apuntando con su varita a la figura que estaba detrás de él.

-¿Quién anda ahí? ¡Lumos!-

Harry se impacto al descubrir de quién se trataba: era sólo una niña, que no parecía tener más de siete u ocho años, tenía la ropa chamuscada y negra y estaba sosteniendo un oso de peluche en sus brazos fuertemente con lágrimas en los ojos –Mis padres ellos…. no se mueven, no pueden levantarse del suelo- decía entre tartamudeos.

-Calma, calma, no te preocupes no te haré daño, lo prometo- dijo apoyando su mano en el hombro de la niña e instantáneamente ella lo abrazó y se puso a llorar con todas sus fuerzas.

-Shhh ya pasó lo peor ¿Cómo te llamas?-

-Me llamo Samanta pero mis amigos me dicen Sam- respondió entre lágrimas.

-Sam ¿Puedes decirme que sucedió aquí?-

-Unos hombres encapuchados aparecieron de la nada y empezaron a atacar a las personas que se encontraban cerca y destruían todo a su alrededor, mientras mi madre y yo nos escondíamos mi padres y otros hombres intentaron detenerlos pero eran muy fuertes, pero lo peor vino cuando llego Él-

-Te refieres a...-

-Sí, mis padres me habían contado acerca de Él, decían que era un hombre malo y es verdad, cuando lo vieron llegar mi mamá y el resto de la gente empezaron a huir pero no pudieron ir lejos porque los atacó por la espalda matándolos y al resto les apunto con la varita y empezaron a gritar como si les doliera el cuerpo y se retorcían en el piso-

"La maldición Cruciatus" dedujo Harry para sí mismo –Fuiste una niña muy valiente, deberías estar orgullosa, ven conmigo te llevaré a un lugar seguro- y le tendió su mano. Estaba a punto de irse cuando de repente un montón de gente empezaron a aparecerse a su alrededor y antes de darse cuenta estaba rodeado y siendo apuntado por varios aurores junto con miembros de la Orden.

-No haga ni un movimiento amigo, está en graves problemas- dijo un auror que por lo visto no era muy inteligente.

-Basta Smith, no es uno de ellos, es Harry Potter. Señor Potter ¿Qué demonios está haciendo en este lugar? Tengo entendido que aún es menor de edad y dudo que sepa como aparecerse- dijo el líder del grupo.

-Déjeme encargarme de esto señor Johnson, yo respondo por el chico- dijo Dumbledore quien apareció entre la multitud.

-Señor, esta niña es la única sobreviviente de este ataque, Voldemort atacó este pueblo junto con sus vasallos, destruyeron todo el lugar y no dejaron persona viva- dijo Harry.

-Lo suponía, me imaginaba que intentaría un ataque de este tipo con la intención de propagar el miedo en la comunidad mágica pero no creí que fuese tan pronto, los miembros del Ministerio se encargarán de que la niña reciba los cuidados necesarios, hay un par de asuntos que tenemos que tratar tú y yo-

-Sam, estos hombres te llevarán a San Mungo para atender tus heridas y asegurarse de que no te pase nada malo, prometo ir a visitarte ¿De acuerdo?- dijo Harry, la niña asintió y le dio un abrazo fuerte antes de irse con los aurores.


	17. Chapter 17

**Nuevo capi, espero reviews. ¡Au revoir! **

**CAPITULO**** 17**

Harry y Dumbledore se aparecieron en la oficina del director –¿Quieres algo para tomar Harry? Tengo una variedad de bebidas en mi despacho-

-Le pediría un Whisky de fuego, pero creo que me diría que no argumentando a mi menoría de edad- dijo con una mueca.

-Creo que haremos una excepción por tratarse de una situación difícil- E hizo levitar dos vasos llenos con un líquido amarillento – ¡Salud!-

Harry bebió de su vaso, al principio se sintió algo dulce y luego empezó a sentir un pequeño ardor en su estomago y mente, se sentía extraño era como que si se quemara por dentro pero al mismo tiempo produjera una sensación de calidez y bienestar.

-Deduzco por tu expresión que es la primera vez que lo pruebas, cosa que me alivia, la primera vez que lo probé tenía más o menos tu edad. Con mis amigos habíamos traído una botella de contrabando para bebérnosla e impresionar a unas compañeras de curso, lamentablemente uno de los prefectos nos pescó con las manos en la masa y nos ganamos varias horas de castigos- dijo con una sonrisa soñadora, hasta que reaccionó y se dio cuenta que no era momento para recordar viejos tiempos.

–La razón por la que quería hablar contigo Harry es para disculparme por este incidente, yo debería haberlo previsto, tal vez podría haber impedido esta desgracia o al menos minimizar los daños, tal vez ya esté demasiado viejo para este tipo de cosas-

-Señor nunca se es demasiado viejo o joven para luchar por lo que es correcto-

-Cierto, pero podrás notar que mis habilidades ya no son lo que fueron, toma esto es algo que no debería tener que entregártelo hasta que fueras algo mayor, pero creo que las circunstancias lo ameritan- y le entrego un pergamino doblado.

Harry lo desenrollo y se sorprendió de su contenido: _"Estimado señor Potter, debido a los acontecimientos actuales hemos informarle que a partir de este momento, no sólo cuenta con autorización para realizar magia fuera del colegio, sino también para intervenir en futuras batallas y/o ataques que sufra la comunidad mágica y no mágica si así usted lo desea. Normalmente no se le concede este título a alguien que no haya pasado por los exámenes EXTASIS y menos a un joven de dieciséis años pero este es un caso especial, además tanto como el Auror Moody, el profesor Simmons e incluso el director del colegio afirman que sus capacidades de Defensa son algo excepcionales, por lo que no veo razones para no seguir adelante con esto. A partir de este momento usted, Harry James Potter es nombrado Auror honorario del Ministerio de Magia. Muchas felicidades, estoy segura que nos hará sentir orgullosos"_

_Atentamente_

_Amelia Bones, Ministra de Magia._

Harry estaba sin palabras, ¿Auror? ¿Él? Era algo que había deseado desde hacía tiempo, creo que la primera vez fue cuando Lupin empezó a darles clases, cuando les enseñaba hechizos de defensa, cómo combatir contra los magos tenebrosos y criaturas oscuras, pero nunca creyó que viviría lo suficiente como para lograrlo. 

-Veo que la carta de la Ministra te ha dejado sin palabras-

-Debo admitir señor, que estoy sorprendido-

-No era para menos, siempre has sido bueno para los duelos y tienes habilidad para realizar hechizos ofensivos y defensivos-

-Gracias por todo señor, ahora si me disculpa tengo asuntos que atender-

-Por supuesto, puedes irte y felicidades por tu nombramiento- y el joven se retiró del despacho.

Luego de salir de la oficina del director, se encontró con sus amigos quienes lo bombardearon con preguntas acerca de lo sucedido, él les prometió que les contaría todo después pero que debía irse ya que no quería preocupar a su novia al estar tanto tiempo ausente.

Una vez que llegó a su departamento su novia lo estaba esperando, había unas botellas de cerveza de mantequilla abiertas en la mesa, evidentemente se había sentido nerviosa y necesitaba algo para relajarse, al verlo se puso contenta y lo abrazó con fuerzas –No sabes lo asustada que estaba-

-Lamento haber tardado tanto, hubo algunos incidentes, fue peor de lo que creí, cuerpos por todos lados, hogares en llamas. La peor parte fue cuando encontré a esa niña llena de hollín y con la vista fija donde estaban los cuerpos de sus padres-

-Pobre niña, espero que algún día pueda recuperarse de ese trauma. Se supone que la Orden y el Ministerio deberían estar preparados para este tipo de situaciones-

-El problema es que no sólo hubo Mortífagos, Voldemort también estuvo presente, la gente de ese lugar no tenía ninguna oportunidad contra él y sus vasallos-

-¿Él hizo acto de presencia? Nunca antes lo había hecho-

-Evidentemente quiere demostrarle al mundo lo que le sucede a aquellos que lo desafían, esta vez la victoria fue suya, pero para la próxima vez estaré más preparado-

-Ven vamos a la cama, ha sido una noche muy larga y necesitas descansar- dijo tomándolo de la mano.

-Pareciera que me leyeras el pensamiento Gin-

* * *

Al día siguiente se levantó de mejor humor, si bien aún estaba mal por lo sucedido sabía que ese tipo de cosas era algo normal durante una guerra y no siempre podría estar allí para salvar a todos, pero debía intentarlo con todas sus fuerzas.

-¿Qué planes tienes para hoy?-

-He pensado en ir a San Mungo a visitar a Sam, quiero ver cómo se encuentra y ver si ya notificaron a algún familiar para que se pueda hacer cargo de ella-

-Si quieres te puedo acompañar-

-No es necesario, hoy es un día precioso ¿Por qué no vas a pasear con Hermione y Luna? Hace tiempo que no tienen una salida de chicas-

-De acuerdo, nos vemos después- y le dio un beso antes de irse. Harry la observó mientras salía por la puerta y le hizo pensar que momentos como ése son algo por lo que vale la pena luchar.

Luego de darse una ducha y vestirse se dirigió al Hospital, había muchas enfermeras y sanadores yendo de un lado a otro, es evidente que con la situación actual tenían mucho trabajo por hacer.

-¿Puedo ayudarlo joven?- preguntó la recepcionista.

-Sí, vengo a ver a alguien que ingresó anoche, es una niña pequeña, rubia de ojos verdes, se llama Sam-

-Ahh si, la reconozco. Pobre niña, cuando la trajeron aún estaba en estado de shock ¿Es usted familiar?-

-Primo lejano- mintió él.

-Habitación 205. Me alegra que haya podido venir, hasta ahora no había venido nadie a verla-

-Casi toda su familia fue asesinada durante el ataque de anoche. Gracias por la ayuda, que tenga buenos días-

Antes de ir hacia la habitación decidió pasar por la tienda de obsequios que había, compró algunos chocolates y un león de felpa. Cuando entró a la habitación la niña estaba escuchando música en la radio y al verlo entrar le brillaron los ojos – ¡Harry!- y se levantó de la cama para ir directo hacia él y lo abrazó.

-Vine a visitarte como lo prometí, ten te traje unos regalos-

-Muchas gracias, me encanta el león, ahora mi oso tendrá un amigo nuevo- respondió mientras juntaba a los dos animales.

-Me alegro que te gustara ¿Cómo te han tratado?-

-Los sanadores y las enfermeras han sido muy amables conmigo, dijeron que tenía mucha suerte de que el gran Harry Potter viniera a rescatarme- dijo con una sonrisa.

-Lamento no haber llegado antes-

-Está bien, no fue culpa tuya- respondió tomándolo de la mano.

-Me dijo la enfermera que soy el primero en venir a verte-

-Sí, los hombres que me trajeron de vuelta dijeron que encontrarían a algún familiar para que venga a buscarme, pero va a ser difícil porque mi papá era hijo único y mamá hace años que no se habla con su familia-

-Ya veo, no te preocupes estoy seguro que algún familiar vendrá pronto-

Mientras la niña devoraba con entusiasmo los chocolates él le hacía una pequeña demostración de magia, hizo conjurar algunas aves y flores que danzaban alrededor de ella y otros encantamientos que hacían que la niña se pusiera de mejor ánimo. Unas horas después unos hombres entraron a la habitación acompañados por la recepcionista.

-Usted no debería estar aquí joven- dijo la mujer quien obviamente había descubierto su mentira.

-Lamento haberla engañado, pero quería ver cómo se encontraba Sam, yo fui quien la encontró-

-Señor Potter, me alegra ver que se preocupe por la niña pero ya no es necesario. Hemos encontrado a un familiar que se hará cargo de ella. Tiene una tía que con gusto la recibirá-

-No quiero ir allí, quiero quedarme con Harry- dijo la niña.

-Sam, debes ir con ella. Estoy seguro que te tratará bien-

-¿No puedes hacer que viva contigo?- preguntó casi llorando, él sólo esbozó una sonrisa.

-La adopción solo se puede hacer cuando no hay familiares disponibles. Además sólo tengo dieciséis años, no creo que el Ministerio deje que alguien menor de edad adopte a alguien. Te prometo que iré a visitarte siempre que pueda ¿De acuerdo?-

-¿Lo prometes?- preguntó mientras le daba su dedo meñique.

-Lo prometo- dijo juntando su dedo con el de ella.

Una vez que se despidió de Sam se apareció en las afueras del colegio, mientras caminaba estaba pensando en la niña, o mejor dicho en la idea de ser padre. Sonrió para sí mismo, una familia era algo que nunca había tenido y teniendo en cuenta la situación actual era probable que eso tal vez nunca suceda, pero como dicen, la vida está llena de sorpresas y uno nunca sabe cómo terminará.


	18. Chapter 18

**CAPÍTULO 18**

Harry y sus amigos estaban terminando de practicar algunos hechizos defensivos y de ataque. Ahora la novia de Draco ya se había integrado al grupo, si bien aún no se llevaba tan bien con Ginny y el resto de las chicas era un gran avance teniendo en cuenta que en los últimos años solía molestarlas, en cierta forma era una versión femenina del rubio: orgullosa, obstinada y con una lengua tan mortífera como su varita.

-Bien, han mejorado bastante, sólo deben continuar así. Tomémonos el resto de la tarde, vayamos a tomar algo a las Tres escobas, yo invito-

-Estás de buen humor Harry- dijo su novia.

-¿Por qué no de estarlo? Hoy es un día precioso-

Una vez que estaban en el local bebiendo no pudieron evitar notar que el lugar estaba algo vacío. Evidentemente la gente aún tenía miedo de regresar debido al ataque producido hace unas semanas –Es algo triste, las tabernas y negocios han perdido mucha clientela debido a que nadie se acerca a estos lugares-

-Algunos negocios han cerrado y se han ido a otras ciudades, incluso escuché a mi padre decir que varias personas del Ministerio pidieron ser trasladados a otro país-

-El huir a otro país no hará que la guerra termine-

-Muchas de esas personas tienen familias y no quieren verlos metidos en esto Ginny, es un tema complicado- respondió su novio.

Luego de un momento de silencio vieron que la dueña del local entraba acompañada de su profesor de DCAO y al parecer estaban bastante ocupados diciéndose cosas al oído y riendo como para notar la presencia del grupo -¡Alex!- gritó Harry sonriendo de oreja a oreja.

-¡Harry! Que sorpresa encontrarte aquí…. Y a ustedes también chicos- dijo con voz queda.

-Es bueno ver que te hayas recuperado pronto de tu "problema"- dijo su alumno.

-Bueno, ya me conoces, sano bastante rápido y además esta encantadora mujer también fue una buena razón para recuperarme. Ellos son alumnos míos y muy aplicados por cierto- le dijo a la mujer.

-Dicen que un alumno es tan bueno como su maestro y tú sí que eres bueno y no sólo en luchar contra las artes oscuras. Te veo arriba- dijo la mujer pasándole la mano por su hombro.

-Eres mi nuevo ídolo- comentó Ron, quien recibió un pequeño golpe de su novia en el brazo.

-Vamos Hermione, todos pensamos eso, nuestro querido profesor es un galán con garras muy afiladas- dijo Ginny.

-¿Por qué los adolescentes siempre tienen piensan lo peor?- bromeó su profesor.

-Las hormonas suelen provocar ese efecto-

-Bien debo irme, no quisiera hacer esperar a una dama, espero que mañana me entreguen sus trabajos acerca de los vampiros y su linaje. Que tengan buenas tardes, tengan por seguro que yo sí la tendré- dijo guiñándoles el ojo.

Una vez que salieron del local Ron sugirió que fueran a la Casa de los Gritos, ya que podían tomar uno de los pasadizos para volver al colegio, era más rápido y cómodo que tomar el transporte. Una vez que se dirigían allí Harry se detuvo un momento y vio al Sauce Boxeador y le llegaron los recuerdos de su tercer año.

-¿Harry estás bien?- preguntó su novia.

-Yo…. Estoy bien, adelántense los seguiré luego-

-¿Seguro?-

-Sí, sí vayan iré en un segundo-

Mientras sus amigos entraban él se quedó mirando el paisaje y pensando en sus cosas –Sirius, lamento mucho que hayas muerto por mi culpa, sé que preferías morir luchando por lo correcto en lugar de quedarte escondido, en eso eras igual a mí. Siempre te veré como un segundo padre y como el hermano mayor que me hubiera gustado tener, pero ya es tiempo de que aprenda a decirte adiós- y conjuró unas rocas y luego de un par de conjuros y movimientos de la varita les dio la forma de un gran perro negro. Hizo levitar la escultura y la colocó cerca de la entrada de la Casa de los Gritos para honrar a su padrino –Dile a mis padres que algún día los veré de vuelta-

Estaba por dirigirse al castillo cuando la cicatriz empezó a arderle, al igual que la última vez que hubo un ataque, el problema es que no sabía en qué lugar. Cerró los ojos e intentó concentrarse para tratar de obtener aunque sea una pista o imagen que le dijera adonde debía ir luego de unos momentos sintió un presentimiento en el corazón, algo que le decía que debía irse bien lejos de allí. Al este del país para ser más preciso luego de conjurar unas ropas y esconder su aspecto bajo una capucha negra, con un pequeño movimiento de la varita desapareció de allí.

Llegó a un pueblo al que no había ido nunca y por el aspecto presintió que estaba lejos de Inglaterra. Logró divisar algunas explosiones a lo lejos y corrió lo más rápido que pudo hacia esa dirección, una vez allí vio como varios encapuchados lanzaban maldiciones en todas las direcciones.

-¿Por qué no se meten conmigo malditos cobardes?- gritó para llamar su atención.

-Ahh un compatriota inglés, un turista o tal vez alguien que vino a este país creyendo poder esconderse del poder de nuestro señor. En cualquier caso es tu fin ¡Avada Kedavra!- dijo el encapuchado.

Harry esquivó con facilidad el maleficio y decidió devolverle el golpe, murmuró algo en voz baja y luego de haberle apuntado su varita al encapuchado éste empezó a temblar y se pudo ver cómo le salía sangre por las rendijas de la máscara, al cabo de unos segundos yacía muerto en el suelo.

-¿Quién sigue?- dijo con voz macabra Harry.

-Pagarás caro por tu osadía- dijo otro encapuchado.

-Aquí estoy, sólo tienen que venir a buscarme-

Luego de una breve pelea Harry había logrado acabar con una docena de Mortífagos, algunos estaban muertos, otros sólo estaban mal heridos e inconscientes, de todas formas conjuró unas cuerdas y los amarró para asegurarse de que no causen más problemas –Nada mal chico, lograste acabar con unos simples reclutas, veamos qué haces contra alguien con más experiencia- dijo un sujeto que parecía medir más de dos metros y tenía un acento que parecía ser italiano.

-Que gane el mejor entonces-

El encapuchado lanzó el primer golpe pero Harry logró esquivar gracias a sus rápidos reflejos adquiridos de tanto practicar con la escoba, luego de varios ataques que se lanzaban entre sí decidió que era hora de pasar al siguiente nivel.

-Veamos si puedes seguirme el ritmo- y con un rápido movimiento de su varita hizo que aparecieran varias copias de sí mismo todos estaban apuntándolo al sujeto quien estaba sorprendido por lo sucedido y no sabía cuál de todos ellos era real. El encapuchado lanzó un hechizo hacia una de las copias pero el ataque solo lo atravesó, todas las copias se rieron al mismo tiempo y le lanzaron un hechizo al encapuchado aunque sólo uno de ellos fue de verdad. El sujeto estaba en el suelo escupiendo sangre y muy débil como para seguir atacando estaba en el suelo intentando buscar su varita.

-Lo siento pero me temo que no puedo permitirlo- dijo Harry y con un movimiento hizo que la varita del Mortífago volara directamente hasta su mano.

-P-pagarás por esto, nuestro señor acabará contigo y con toda tu familia-

-No tengo familia por culpa de él y de basuras como ustedes que lo siguen como si fuera un mesías. _¡Crucio! _– y el sujeto chilló de dolor.

A Harry le hubiera gustado seguir desquitándose con ese sujeto pero no era de la clase de persona que tortura por placer, además en cualquier momento llegarían las autoridades locales y no quería tener problemas con ellos. Estaba a punto de irse cuando sintió que el aire se había puesto frío –Dementores- dijo en voz baja y al cabo de unos segundos vio que el cielo empezó a cubrirse de aquellas criaturas que Harry conocía bien y detestaba.

-Ya me parecía que en este ataque había pocos soldados ¡Expecto Patronum!- gritó apuntando al cielo y apareció el ciervo plateado de su varita, con sus enormes astas y emitiendo una luz mucho más fuerte de lo usual. Luego de hacer que los dementores se batieran en retirada en cuestión de segundos volvió hacia donde estaba Harry e inclinó su cabeza hacia él –gracias Cornamenta- dijo sonriéndole y el animal desapareció.

* * *

Luego de aparecerse en el colegio se dirigió a toda velocidad al castillo donde sus amigos lo estaban esperando y lo llenaron de preguntas acerca de por qué había tardado tanto en volver, Harry les dijo que fueran a la Sala multipropósito y allí les diría todo. Una vez allí les contó lo sucedido con detalles y sus amigos quedaron sorprendidos en especial Hermione.

-Pero Harry ¿Cómo es posible que puedas aparecerte dentro del colegio?-

-No lo sé, creí que si alguien tendría la respuesta serías tú-

-Debo admitir que ni siquiera yo lo sé, uno puede aparecerse fuera de los límites, pero los hechizos de protección de este lugar impiden que uno pueda llegar hasta aquí, ni siquiera con un traslador, es por eso que usan la chimenea del director para casos importantes del Ministerio-

-¿Reconociste a algunos de los Mortífagos?- preguntó Draco.

-No había ninguno de los del círculo selecto de Voldemort, eran todos novatos y el que dirigía el ataque no era de aquí. Creo que solo fue un ataque improvisado-

-Improvisado o no fue una imprudencia hacer eso Harry- dijo su amiga.

-Hermione lo siento pero no podía quedarme de brazos cruzados, tenía que ayudar a esas personas-

-Lo sé, pero deberías tener más cuidado. No puedes salvar a todo el mundo-

-Puedo intentarlo, es mi deber-

-¿Por qué dices eso? ¿Tiene algo que ver con la profecía que fue destruida en el Departamento de Misterios el año pasado? La cual, si mal no recuerdo, tenía tu nombre y la de Voldemort-

-Creo que es tiempo de que lo sepan- y Harry les contó todo acerca de su vínculo con Voldemort y el contenido de la profecía.

-Eso quiere decir que tarde o temprano tú y él…..-

-Lo sé. Si les soy sincero siempre supe que deberíamos batirnos en un duelo a muerte, pero no porque sea algo del destino sino porque es algo que yo elegí-

-La próxima vez que haya un ataque sugiero que vayamos todos juntos- dijo Hermione cosa que los demás se sorprendieron.

-¿Hablas en serio?- dijo su novio.

-Ya que Harry no dejará de ir adonde estén los problemas sugiero que vayamos todos juntos de esa forma podremos cubrir más terreno y habrá menos oportunidades de que salga herido-

-Me parece buena idea- dijo Neville.

-Pero….-

-No intentes disuadirnos de que es demasiado peligroso, o estarías haciendo lo mismo que Dumbledore cuando te decía que era mejor quedarse a salvo y dejar todo el asunto en manos de la Orden- dijo Ron.

-Supongo que no tengo argumentos para refutar eso- respondió su amigo –Prométanme que en caso de que estén en peligro de muerte se retirarán-

-Es justo- dijo el rubio –Sugiero que vayas a descansar Harry, los demás estaremos entrenando en la Sala Multipropósito. Una guerra se avecina y es mejor que estemos preparados todo lo que podamos-

-Iré con ustedes necesitan a alguien que los supervise-

-Ya hiciste demasiado por hoy, vete a la cama, Hermione nos ayudará con el entrenamiento. Si tenemos alguna duda te preguntaremos al día siguiente- dijo su novia con un tono de voz que le hizo ver que era mejor no contradecirla.

-Está bien, nos vemos mañana- y se despidió dándole un beso a su novia y saludando a sus amigos.

* * *

**Al fin Harry se animo a contarles a sus amigos acerca de la profecia, esperemos que puedan ayudarlo en el proximo capitulo veran peleas, traiciones y de todo un poco. Byeee**


	19. Chapter 19

**CAPÍTULO 19**

Habían pasado un par de semanas desde su duelo contra los Mortífagos y haberles contado a sus amigos acerca de la profecía. Harry estaba desayunando con sus amigos en el Gran Comedor como siempre, hasta que de repente le dolió la cicatriz, era un dolor bastante fuerte, podía sentir las emociones de él, al parecer estaba muy contento, como nunca lo había estado en años. En ese mismo instante entró por la ventana una lechuza con un pequeño pergamino atado a su pata derecha, era un ave grande y con plumas muy oscuras. Lo que más llamó su atención era que no era habitual recibir correo a esa hora de la mañana pensando que era algo urgente no dudó en agarrarlo y abrir el mensaje de inmediato, el cual tenía escrito:

_Hola Harry, espero que estés teniendo un buen día, no olvides que el desayuno es la comida más importante del día. Pero hablando de cosas más importantes, quiero decirte algo: He averiguado lo que dice la Profecía, si bien tú y tus amigos lograron evitar que pusiera mis manos sobre ella el año pasado, sólo retrasaron lo inevitable. Lord Voldemort siempre consigue lo que quiere.  
Al parecer tú y yo lucharemos hasta que uno de los dos termine muerto. Creo que es obvio quién resultará vencedor, pero no todo tiene que ser así, puedes unirte a mí, al parecer has demostrado ser un mago excepcional, casi tan bueno como yo, has estado frustrando mis ataques e incluso lograste matar a Bellatrix Lestrange algo de lo que muy pocos podrían alardear. Si haces todo lo que te digo evitarás más muertes de las que habrá durante la guerra y todo será más rápido, incluso dejaré que tus amigos traidores y sangre-sucias vivan, soy un hombre de palabra, de lo contrario no mostraré misericordia y haré que su sufrimiento parezca eterno. Te daré un tiempo para lo que pienses, la lechuza se quedará contigo hasta que la envíes con tu respuesta._

_Atte: Lord Voldemort_

_PD: Dile a ese anciano que tenga más cuidado a quien introduce en su "Orden del Fénix" hoy en día no se puede confiar en nadie, pero no me quejo ya que debido a ese error yo pude enterarme de muchas cosas._

Harry estaba en shock, Voldemort se había enterado de todo. Tanto esfuerzo en ocultarle esa información para nada, Sirius había dado su vida en vano. Sintió una rabia y odio que no podía expresar con palabras.

-Harry ¿Qué sucede?- preguntó Hermione.

-Nada- dijo mientras incendiaba el mensaje con su mano y sus amigos lo miraron con sorpresa.

-Nos veremos más tarde necesito estar solo un rato para despejar mi mente- y se levantó de la mesa, ninguno de sus amigos dijo nada, sabían que algo malo había sucedido y que era mejor que se desahogase.

Se dirigió al salón Multipropósito y deseó con todas sus fuerzas estar en un lugar donde pueda descargar toda su ira. Una vez dentro vio que había maniquíes con forma de mortífagos con un blanco dibujado en el pecho, pesas y un saco de boxeo como los que hay en un gimnasio. Lo primero que hizo fue lanzar diversos hechizos a los muñecos, algunos estallaron, otros ardían en llamas y otros fueron reducidos a cenizas; luego de destruirlos a todos se dirigió a donde estaba la bolsa rellena de arena, hizo que unos guantes protectores levitaran hacia él. Luego de colocárselos, empezó a golpear el objeto con todas sus fuerzas, al principio eran ganchos y golpes simples pero luego empezó a combinarlos con patadas y otros movimientos que parecían de un luchador profesional, siguió así por un par de horas hasta quedar exhausto.  
Salió de allí un poco más relajado que cuando había entrado, sin embargo el problema aún no se había resuelto. Mientras se daba una ducha fría seguía pensando en la carta que había recibido, por lo que dedujo que había un traidor en la Orden pero la pregunta era quién y lo más importante era saber si Dumbledore había compartido el contenido de la profecía con ellos o Voldemort obtuvo esa información por otras fuentes. Luego de secarse y cambiarse se dirigió a la oficina del director para informarle acerca de lo ocurrido.

-Limón súper ácido- pero la gárgola no se inmutó.

-Grageas de limón- nada sucedió y decidió intentarlo una vez más.

-Voldemort- y la escultura se movió dando lugar a unas escaleras _–Tiene sentido, pocos son los que nos atrevemos a decir su nombre. Me pregunto cómo harán para pasar los profesores que solo dicen "El Inombrable" o "El-que-no-debe-ser-nombrado"-_

Una vez dentro vio que el director estaba leyendo unos papeles y Fawkes estaba parado en el alfeizar de la ventana, el ave graznó al verlo haciendo que el director se volviera hacia su dirección.

-Harry, que sorpresa, no esperaba una visita tuya ¿Sucede algo?-

-Sí, pasó algo. Recibí una lechuza con un mensaje y lo más sorprendente es que provenía de Voldemort, al parecer él descubrió el contenido de la profecía- dijo haciendo que el anciano director se sorprendiera, cosa que no sucede a menudo –Y eso no es todo, me hizo una propuesta: quiere que me una a él, si lo hago mis amigos y personas cercanas estarán a salvo, sino los torturará y matará sin compasión-

-Era de esperar que quisiera que te le unieras, de esa forma eliminaría cualquier posibilidad de que te enfrentes a él. Pero me deja asombrado el hecho de que supiera acerca de la profecía, hice todo lo posible para que esa información tan valiosa no cayera en sus manos-

-Y no sólo eso, al parecer insinuó que hay algún espía en la Orden que le informa acerca de los movimientos y estrategias que hacemos ¿Está seguro que no se le escapó información importante con algún miembro nuevo?-

-Lo del tema del espía te puedo asegurar que todos cuentan con entera confianza, de vez en cuando dejo que el profesor Snape revele algunos detalles de nuestros planes para que Voldemort siga confiando en él y en cuanto a la profecía, solo la he compartido contigo y nadie más, temí que si los miembros de la Orden supieran de su contenido se pondrían sobreprotectores contigo y olvidarían sus otras prioridades, en especial Remus y Molly-

-Sólo mis amigos Ron, Hermione, Neville, Draco, Ginny y Luna saben acerca de ella pero confío plenamente en ellos y sé que nunca me traicionarían-

-Hay una tercer posibilidad, improbable, pero no imposible-

-¿Cuál señor?-

-Todas las profecías que hay en el departamento de misterios tienen un hechizo de salvaguarda que se activa cuando la esfera en la que están registradas es destruido. Como varias fueron destruidas durante la batalla supongo que muchas copias fueron apareciendo en una habitación especial donde son llevadas de vuelta al departamento de misterios y les colocan el hechizo para que sólo aquellas personas cuyos nombres aparezcan en las profecías puedan tomarlas. Es posible que Tom haya mandado a algunos de sus hombres al Ministerio para que la busque antes de que les coloquen los hechizos de protección, pero pocos hombres tienen acceso a ese lugar, ni siquiera el ministro tiene permitida la entrada allí-

-Pero pudo sobornar, amenazar o utilizar el maleficio Imperius con alguno de los que trabajen en ese departamento-

-Es posible Harry, lo lamento mucho, pero tendremos que aceptar esta derrota e intentar estar preparados para lo que se aproxima. Tom hizo la primer jugada, sugiero que seas tú quien dé la siguiente, sólo recuerda esto: la paciencia puede ser amarga pero sus frutos dulces-

-Sí, lo sé señor, buenas tardes-

Harry agarró un trozo de pergamino y escribió un mensaje en él, luego lo ató a la pierna de la lechuza, quien por cierto dio ciertos problemas porque no se llevaba bien con Hedwig –Ve con tu dueño y espero que no se desahogue contigo por mi respuesta- el ave sólo ululó y voló en dirección al norte. Harry se dirigía a la Sala común de su casa hasta que se topó con sus amigos quienes se quedaron mirándolo como si esperaran a que dijera algo primero.

-Supongo que les debo una explicación-

-Sí, nos la debes ¿Por qué no buscamos un lugar tranquilo donde charlar?- dijo Hermione.

-La Sala Multipropósito- dijeron todos al unísono.

* * *

**_En la fortaleza Oscura_**

Voldemort estaba sentado en su silla pensando mientras algunos de sus leales vasallos estaban a su lado en silencio, si bien no había dicho la razón de porque los había reunido allí ninguno de ellos se atrevió a preguntarle por miedo a ser castigados por insubordinación. Siguieron en silencio hasta que una lechuza negra llegó volando hacia donde estaba sentado él. Luego de recoger el papel que el animal traía le lanzó un maleficio lo que provocó que la pobre criatura chocara contra la pared fuertemente y mientras intentaba levantarse del suelo escuchó un siseo cerca a su espalda –_La cena está servida mi querida Nagini_- dijo en Pársel su amo, la serpiente simplemente atacó a la pobre ave y la devoró en pocos segundos.

El hombre sentado en la silla desabrochó el mensaje que decía:

_He estado pensando en tu propuesta Tom y debo decir que estás más loco de lo que creía si por un momento pensaste que me uniría a ti. Tú eres la razón por la que mis padres están muertos y que nunca tuviese una infancia como debería haber sido, por ti es que Cedric Diggory, Sirius Black y otros inocentes ya no están en este mundo y es por ti que tanto el mundo mágico y no mágico sufre cada día. No descansaré hasta asegurarme de que tu cuerpo no es más que un cadáver sin vida, disfruta del momento mientras dure, nada es eterno, ni siquiera tú, aunque intentes convencer a los demás y a ti mismo de lo contrario._

_Harry Potter_

-Vaya vaya- dijo luego de leer la carta.

-¿Sucede algo mi señor?- preguntó uno de los encapuchados.

-Sí Avery, al parecer Harry Potter ha rechazado mi petición de que se uniera a mí. Decepcionante, pero no totalmente inesperado-

-¿Mi señor?-

-Supongo que se preguntarán el por qué quise reclutar a la persona que alguna vez, o mejor dicho varias veces, traté de destruir. Ese chico, a pesar de ser un mago inexperto comparado a mí, ha demostrado su valía en más de una ocasión, en especial luego de acabar con Bellatrix. Al parecer ha mejorado mucho en las diversas ramas de la magia, por lo que he podido descubrir ya domina la magia negra y la antigua y si mi suposición no está errada es bastante probable que también algo de la magia elemental- respondió Voldemort dejando sorprendidos a sus vasallos.

-¿Desea que lo capturemos mi señor? Así podrá pagar por su insolencia.

-No es necesario, créanme que él pagará y cómo, pero cuando sea el momento el será traído a mí en bandeja de plata y en las manos de mi nuevo y más leal Mortífago- dijo mirando al encapuchado que estaba a su derecha.

-Gracias por la oportunidad que me brinda mi señor, no hay honor más grande que servirle fielmente-

-Eso puedes apostarlo. Los demás retírense, mi leal asistente y yo tenemos que hablar y además repasar una vez más los detalles del plan-

Una vez que todos se fueron de la habitación el primero en hablar fue Avery -¿Por qué eligió a ese novato como su mano derecha en lugar de a uno de nosotros?-

-Cállate ¿Quién eres tú para cuestionar las decisiones de nuestro señor? Tienes suerte de que no te haya escuchado- dijo Nott.

-Severus, tú eres uno de los más cercanos a nuestro señor ¿Tienes idea de por qué le encomendó una tarea tan importante a él?-

El hombre simplemente respondió con esa indiferencia que tanto lo caracterizaba –Por lo que tengo entendido él le proporcionó información valiosa a nuestro señor, tal vez crucial para ganar esta guerra y además ideó un plan para capturar a Potter y a sus amigos sin que la Orden del fénix o Dumbledore pudieran detenerlo, en fin, ahora sólo tenemos que esperar hasta la próxima vez que nos llamen, sugiero que cada uno vuelva a su puesto-

Una vez que todos sus compañeros se fueran, el profesor de pociones se dirigió hacia los límites de la fortaleza donde los hechizos de seguridad del lugar terminaban –Dios, sólo espero que esto funcione, por el bien de todos- dijo antes de desaparecer.

* * *

**Voldemort ya descubrió todo acerca de la profecía, en el próximo capitulo se enterarán como fue que supo acerca de su contenido y otras cosas más. Nos vemos y no olviden comentar =)  
**


	20. Chapter 20

**CAPÍTULO 20**

El grupo estaba entrenando en la Sala Multipropósito como siempre, excepto Ginny ya que ese nivel era muy avanzado para ella. Ya casi habían terminado con los hechizos ofensivos y estaban practicando la animagia, Harry les había explicado la teoría y les hizo una demostración de su transformación para que se den una idea de cómo debían hacerlo.

-Es increíble, tu forma animaga siempre me deja asombrado. Sólo espero que la mía sea un animal grande y no algo inútil como un insecto o una lombriz- dijo Ron

-No te preocupes dudo mucho de que toque un animal débil. Bien ya saben todo lo necesario ¿Quién quiere ser el primero en intentarlo?-

Hermione, como siempre, fue la que dio el primer paso, se concentró durante unos segundos y antes de que se diera cuenta, su cuerpo había desaparecido dejando paso a una hermosa águila con un prominente pico y enormes alas, al cabo de un momento regresó a la normalidad.

-¡Excelente Hermione! Una forma muy impresionante y creo que ya tengo a una compañera para que me acompañe a volar por los alrededores además de Fawkes-

Neville fue el siguiente en intentarlo, al principio estaba nervioso pero después logró enfocarse y su forma animaga hizo acto de presencia: un oso bastante grande con garras y colmillos bastante afilados.

-Muy bien Neville, dudaste de ti mismo por un momento, pero me alegra que te tuvieras más confianza. Tu turno Ron-

El pelirrojo estaba algo nervioso, pero al ver que Neville logró hacerlo se sintió un poco más confiado. Cerró los ojos y respiró profundamente, se quedó así un momento hasta que logró conseguir transformarse en un león, lucía bastante impresionante con su melena y esa mirada que les hacía a sus amigos. Luego de pasearse por la habitación volvió a la normalidad.

-Gran trabajo Ronald, un Griffindor de pies a cabeza sin duda alguna- dijo su novia dándole un beso en la mejilla.

-Sí, bueno, ya sabes, era obvio que sería mi animal- respondió algo colorado.

-Serías más convincente si no tartamudearas tanto- dijo el rubio.

-Aún no nos has mostrado tu forma, aunque es obvio que será una serpiente sin duda-

-Ya lo veremos-

El Slytherin se concentró mientras respiraba hondo y en unos instantes su cuerpo adoptó la forma de una pantera, con un pelaje bien oscuro y ojos que parecían brillar. Emitió un fuerte gruñido y luego volvió a la normalidad -¿Qué tienes para decir ahora Weasley?-

-De acuerdo, una forma bastante impresionante, pero no como la mía después de todo, el león es el rey de la selva-

-Sigue soñando-

-Bien creo que fue suficiente por hoy. Sugiero que nos tomemos el resto del día libre- dijo Harry.

Habían ido a las afueras del colegio mientras reían y disfrutaban del momento Draco sacó de su mochila una botella -Traje algo para que brindemos, una botella del mejor Whisky de Fuego-

-Vaya ¿Y cuál sería la ocasión Draco?-

-Veamos, ambos hemos mejorado enormemente en nuestras habilidades, logramos conseguir una forma animaga excelente y todos logramos conquistar a la chica de nuestros sueños- respondió mientras servía la bebida en distintos vasos.

-Salud- dijeron todos al mismo tiempo.

-Esto está delicioso-

-No bebas mucho Ron, como prefecto deberías dar el ejemplo-

-Vamos Hermione deberías disfrutar de la vida un poco más…..- y empezó a balbucear y entrecerrar los ojos.

-Me siento rara- dijo su novia y cayó inconsciente al suelo junto con él.

-¿Qué diablos…..?- dijo Harry antes de perder el conocimiento y todo se volvió negro.

* * *

Severus Snape estaba en su despacho corrigiendo unos trabajos de primer y segundo año –Increíble, pareciera que los niños nacen cada vez más tontos- dijo para sí mismo. Estaba terminando hasta que sintió un ardor en su brazo, su señor requería de su presencia y por lo fuerte que era la quemazón supuso que era urgente, envió una lechuza antes de tocar un traslador que tenía bajo llave en su despacho para ocasiones como ésa y desapareció de allí.

* * *

Harry estaba empezando a recobrar el conocimiento, lo primero que pudo notar era que estaba en un lugar oscuro y lo peor de todo era que llevaba unas cadenas en sus manos y piernas -¿Qué demonios sucede aquí?-

-Nos han traicionado- dijo Neville quien estaba al lado suyo y en las mismas condiciones.

-¿Qué quieres decir?-

-La botella que Malfoy nos dio, contenía una gran cantidad de poción para dormir. Al principio me pareció notar que él no bebió del vaso, sus labios sólo tocaron la bebida pero nunca pasó por su garganta, creí que estaba equivocado, es evidente que no fue así-

-¿Dónde están Ron y Hermione?-

-Hermione quería ir al baño y Ron no quiso dejar que la escoltaran sola. Probablemente lo lastimen por eso-

-_Draco ¿Cómo pudiste hacerme esto?, en especial después de todo lo que hice por ti-_ pensó Harry.

La puerta se abrió y aparecieron Ron junto a su novia, ella estaba temblando de miedo y él tenía el labio lastimado y un hilo de sangre bajaba por su nariz. Detrás de ello había un encapuchado –Espero que les guste su habitación jóvenes, de todas formas no se acostumbren mucho. Más tarde nuestro señor requerirá de su presencia y dudo que todos sigan vivos para mañana- Harry vio que a su lado estaba Malfoy, con una sonrisa de satisfacción y autosuficiencia, lo que hacía que deseara echarle un maleficio, desgraciadamente no tenía su varita y aún estaba débil por la poción como para realizar magia por su cuenta.

-¡Traidor! ¿Cómo pudiste hacernos esto Malfoy? Creí que eras nuestro amigo- gritó Ron.

-Obviamente se equivocaron y mucho Weasley-

-Nunca debí haberte ayudado ni mucho menos confiar en ti- dijo Harry mirándolo con odio.

-Pero aún así lo hiciste, un consejo útil: debes tener cuidado con las serpientes, podrían llegar a morderte cuando menos lo esperes- lo agarró de la túnica y le dio un golpe en la cara.

-Deja algo para nuestro señor Draco, él quiere tener el privilegio de acabar con ellos- dijo el encapuchado riéndose y ambos se retiraron dejando al grupo solo.

-¿Qué vamos a hacer?- preguntó Hermione bastante nerviosa.

-Nada, no tenemos nuestras varitas y el lugar está rodeado de Mortífagos, lo siento Hermione pero creo que no hay esperanza esta vez- respondió tomándola de la mano. Harry intento ponerse de pie y de repente una pequeña bolsita violeta se le cayó al suelo.

-¿Qué tienes ahí Harry?-preguntó Neville.

-No lo sé, nunca lo había visto, creo que es una bolsa hechizada para poder transportar muchas cosas, los viajeros suelen utilizarlas porque es más cómoda y fácil de llevar que un baúl- cuando tiró de las cuerdas el objeto aumentó un poco su tamaño. Harry metió la mano y se sorprendió al darse cuenta de lo que había dentro.

-¿Qué contiene esa bolsa?-

-Nuestro boleto de salida- y sacó la mano mostrando cinco varitas.

-¡Nuestras varitas!- dijo la chica radiante de alegría.

-Increíble- comentó Ron.

-También traía esto- y sacó un rollo de pergamino y tres botellas pequeñas que contenían un líquido dorado, la nota decía:

_"Lamento haber tenido que hacerles esto, pero no tuve elección, cuando el profesor Snape me dijo que el señor de las tinieblas estaba buscando un candidato para que sea su mano derecha y reemplazar el puesto de Bellatrix, supe que debía ser yo quien tome su lugar. Para ganar su confianza tuve que hacer cosas de las que no estoy orgulloso pero aun así lo haría de nuevo, ya que debido a eso logré enterarme de muchas cosas, entre ellas, los planes de batalla. Al parecer tiene pensado ir al valle de Godric con su ejército y destruir por completo ese lugar y luego ir hasta Howgarts y hacerse con el control del lugar.  
Fui yo quien le reveló el contenido de la profecía a él, lamento haber violado tu confianza Harry pero era imprescindible para que confíe en mí, de todas formas la profecía no dice como destruirte, sólo que tú y él terminarán luchando hasta que uno acabe con la vida del otro, algo que iba a suceder tarde o temprano aún cuando ninguno de los dos supiera el contenido de ella. Las botellas que les di contiene Felix Felicis, es decir, suerte líquida, quien la beba tendrá éxito y mucha suerte en todo lo que realice, pero sólo durante unos momentos, por lo que sugiero que se den prisa. Diríjanse por el ala oeste hasta llegar a las afueras del castillo, allí es donde terminan los hechizos de protección y podrán desaparecer o usar un traslador, les deseo buena suerte, aunque no creo que les vaya a hacer falta."_

_Draco_

-Hay que reconocérselo, es un excelente actor- dijo Neville.

-Lo que más me intriga es saber de donde consiguió esa poción. Es tremendamente complicada de preparar y es difícil conseguirla en el mercado- dijo Hermione.

-Tendremos tiempo de hacer preguntas cuando estemos lejos de aquí. Ustedes beban de la poción-

-Pero Harry ¿Qué hay de ti?-

-Tengo más chances de enfrentarme a los Mortifagos que ustedes, aún no estoy en condiciones de enfrentarme a Voldemort pero si como para mantener a raya a sus vasallos-

Una vez que sus amigos tomaron el líquido se sintieron mucho mejor, incluso Neville parecía exhibir una auto confianza enorme, no muy común en él. Se liberaron de las cadenas y luego de salir de la celda fueron yendo por donde les había dicho el rubio, en la forma más sigilosa posible. Harry estaba por doblar a la izquierda pero Hermione lo frenó –Aguarda- le susurró y unos segundos después apareció un encapuchado quien no se había percatado de su presencia y para cuando quiso reaccionar fue demasiado tarde y se encontraba inconsciente en el suelo.

-¿Cómo lo supiste?- preguntó él.

-No lo sé, sentí que debía esperar-

-Yo también sentí lo mismo- dijo Neville.

-Lo mismo que yo ¿Será por la poción?- comentó Ron.

-Sin duda debe ser por eso. Vamos que falta poco-

Mientras se dirigían a la salida tuvieron que aturdir a algunos Mortífagos en el camino, cuando estaban llegando a las afueras del castillo Harry sintió que algo estaba mal –Sabe que nos escapamos y está furioso. Está viniendo hacia aquí ¡Deprisa!-

-¿Cómo puede ser que lo sepa?-

-No importa, tú sigue corriendo y no mires hacia atrás-

-¡Allí están!- gritó una voz.

-¡Apártense! Yo mismo los mataré- dijo su amo y les lanzó varias maldiciones, afortunadamente Harry logró desviarlas y cuando llegaron hacia las afueras de la mansión no pudo evitar esbozar una sonrisa – ¡Nos veremos pronto Tom!- le gritó, sus amigos se agarraron a él y con un movimiento de su varita desaparecieron de allí.

* * *

Lograron aparecer en los terrenos del colegio, tuvieron que hacer un esfuerzo sobrehumano para continuar, una vez que llegaron al castillo se toparon con la profesora Mc Gonagall quien se sorprendió de verlos en esa situación, pero como no tenían buen aspecto decidió posponer el interrogatorio y llevarlos a la enfermería. Afortunadamente ninguno tenía heridas graves pero Madame Pomfrey insistió en que todos pasaran la noche allí y como ya conocían bien el carácter de la mujer decidieron obedecer.  
Unas horas más tardes tuvieron que darle una buena explicación al director y a la subdirectora de por qué habían llegado en esas condiciones, les dieron un resumen acerca de su experiencia en el castillo de Voldemort y del papel que cumplió su amigo Malfoy en todo eso.

-No puedo creer que el señor Malfoy hiciera algo así y lo peor es que el profesor Snape lo ayudó, debería ser despedido por su negligencia y el alumno expulsado por un comportamiento tan imprudente-

-¿Deberíamos castigarlo o premiarlo Minerva? Lo que hizo ese muchacho fue imprudente sin duda, pero también arriesgó su vida para ayudarnos a vencer a Voldemort algo muy valiente y noble. Me pregunto si el sombrero seleccionador tomó la decisión correcta al enviarlo a Slytherin- respondió el director.

-Sigo creyendo que fue una locura, en fin, sugiero que todos ustedes descansen y coman mucho chocolate, vivieron una experiencia terrible y espero verlos pronto recuperados. Cuando vuelva el señor Malfoy tendré una charla con él y también con nuestro querido profesor de pociones- dijo la mujer.

-Tenga algo de compasión profesora- dijo Harry riéndose.

-No tiente la suerte señor Potter- y ambos adultos se retiraron dejando solos a los adolescentes.

-Será mejor que descansemos, mañana estaré con Ginny todo el día y sugiero que todos ustedes aprovechen para pasar el tiempo con sus novias, nuestra captura de hoy fue una escena pero podría llegar a ocurrir en serio si no tenemos más cuidado-.

-Tienes razón, pronto deberemos luchar y eso significa estar preparados al 100%- respondió su amiga.

-Buenas noches- dijo Harry.

-Buenas noches- le respondieron sus amigos al unísono.

* * *

**Ahora ya saben quien era el encapuchado y el que le reveló la profecía a Voldemort. Espero que les haya gustado el capi nos vemos =)  
**


	21. Chapter 21

**CAPÍTULO 21**

Harry había aprovechado su día libre para estar con Ginny, después de lo ocurrido quiso disfrutar todo lo que pudo el estar con su novia. Cuando le contó lo sucedido casi se pone como su madre cuando él se metía en problemas y no dejaba de abrazarlo a cada rato.

-Tranquila Gin ese fue un incidente aislado, he tomado más precauciones ahora, hemos estado entrenando con más intensidad y ahora soy más precavido a la hora de beber lo que me ofrecen los demás-

-Aún así ten mucho cuidado, no sé qué haría si algo te pasara-

-Ya empiezas a hablar como tu madre- dijo sonriéndole y ella le dio un pequeño golpe en el brazo.

-Lo único en lo que me parezco a mi madre es que ambas tenemos el cabello pelirrojo y ambas nos preocupamos por ti-

-Demasiado diría yo-

-Cállate y bésame-

-No tienes que pedírmelo dos veces- y le pasó las manos por las mejillas mientras le daba un largo beso.

Se encontraron con sus amigos en el negocio de Madame Rosmerta quien les llevó una bandeja de cerveza de mantequilla y unos bocados de chocolate –Gracias por venir a mi establecimiento, últimamente ya no viene tanta gente como antes. Espero verlos más seguido por aquí –dijo mientras le guiñaba el ojo a Ron, él se puso tan colorado como su cabello y le respondió con un "por supuesto" algo nervioso. Cuando la mujer se retiró Hermione le dio un codazo en las costillas.

-¡Auch! ¿Por qué hiciste eso?-

-Quisiera que dejaras de mirarla de esa forma, en especial delante de mí-

-Sólo estaba haciendo amable-

-Un perro es amable pero ninguno babea como tú- respondió ella y los demás no pudieron evitar reírse a carcajadas. Estaban conversando tranquilamente hasta que el profesor Simmons entró al negocio y fue hacia donde estaba el grupo.

-¿Hola Alex, viniste a beber algo o a hacerle una visita a Madame Rosmerta?- preguntó Harry sonriéndole.

-De hecho ninguna de las dos, el director me mandó a buscarlos-

-¿Sucedió algo?-

-Será mejor que vengan conmigo-dijo en tono serio.

Una vez que salieron de allí se dirigieron cerca de la casa de los gritos el profesor apuntó a una botella vacía que estaba tirada en el suelo y murmuró algo en voz baja –La he convertido en un traslador, a la cuenta de tres todos la tocaremos. Uno, dos y ¡tres!- y todos desaparecieron en un remolino.

Luego de ese pequeño viaje Harry se dio cuenta de adonde los había llevado su profesor: El hospital San Mungo.

-Habitación 113, los está esperando- dijo con voz fría sin poder mirarlos a la cara.

El grupo se dirigió lo más rápido sin hacer preguntas, una vez que entraron vieron que estaba el director del colegio, el profesor de pociones y una estudiante a la que reconocieron enseguida como Pansy Parkinson.

-¿Qué sucede aquí?- preguntó Harry. Los adultos no dijeron nada, simplemente se dirigieron al vestíbulo y dejaron ver a un muchacho vendado en varias partes del cuerpo y con algunas cicatrices en el rostro.

-Draco…..- dijo Harry con los ojos abiertos.

-Miren nada más el gran Harry Potter vino a visitarme. Por un momento creí que te habías olvidado de mí-

-¿Qué fue lo que te sucedió?- preguntó Ron.

-Creo que la respuesta es obvia, me descubrieron-

-¿Cómo?-

-Mientras ustedes se escapaban yo me dirigía a las chimeneas para escapar por la Red Flu, la chimenea de allí solo está conectada a algunas casas de Mortífagos o escondites especiales para situaciones imprevistas, desgraciadamente Avery, quien desconfió de mí desde el primer momento, me descubrió junto con otros y me atacaron. Afortunadamente puede deshacerme de ellos, aunque tuve que dejar atrás mi envidiable belleza-dijo con una sonrisa

-Sigues siendo hermoso para mi Draco-

-Mi chica es la mejor ¿No lo creen?-

-Sin duda y tú eres el mejor desempeñando su papel, por un momento nos convenciste de que te habías unido a ellos- dijo Ron.

-Era mejor si ustedes no sabían nada acerca del plan. No se ofendan pero no creo que sepan como fingir sorpresa y decepción-

-Creo que te darán un premio por tu interpretación, en especial cuando me golpeaste- bromeó Harry.

-Sí, siento eso pero tenía que acercarme lo suficiente como para darte la bolsa con sus varitas y la poción-

-Hablando de eso ¿De dónde la sacaste? Por lo que sé, es muy difícil de preparar y casi imposible de encontrar en el mercado-

-Una de las ventajas de ser el alumno preferido del profesor Snape además de ser su ahijado, es que me permite sacar todos los ingredientes de su despacho si los necesito. Él me estuvo ayudando a prepararla y a llevar a cabo mi plan-

-Lo que hiciste fue una locura y una imprudencia, pero gracias Draco-

-¿Para qué están los amigos? Ahora nadie podrá negar que, al menos una vez, un Malfoy actuó con honor-

-Mejor descansa y repone tus energías. La próxima ronda de cervezas de mantequilla va por mi cuenta-

-¿Qué tal un poco de Whisky de fuego?- preguntó el rubio riéndose.

-No gracias, ya he aprendido la lección. Cuídate y no asustes a las enfermeras, te visitaremos siempre que podamos- dijo Harry chocando sus nudillos con los de su amigo. Una vez fuera de la habitación lo estaba esperando su "querido" profesor de pociones quien los miraba con cara de pocos amigos.

-Esto es culpa suya Potter, usted le llenó la cabeza a Draco con tonterías típicas de los Griffindors-

-No sabía qué hacer lo correcto y arriesgarse por los amigos era algo tonto y sin sentido _señor_- respondió fríamente.

-Si usted y sus amigos quieren jugar a ser los héroes y matarse es cosa de ustedes, pero no vuelva a poner en peligro la vida de mi ahijado de vuelta o se arrepentirá. Espero haber sido claro-

-Como el Veritaserum señor-

-Si estuviéramos en el colegio ya le habría quitado puntos por su insolencia-

-En ese caso soy afortunado de que no nos encontremos allí- respondió al hombre quien parecía querer fulminarlo con la mirada, simplemente se fue de allí.

-Harry, creo que nosotros deberíamos hablar en privado- dijo el director quien había aparecido luego de que Snape se retirara.

-Estoy de acuerdo señor, nos veremos después- les dijo a sus amigos y desapareció de allí junto con el anciano profesor. Estaban en el despacho del director, lugar que Harry conocía muy bien de tantas veces que estuvo allí, cuando se sentó en la silla vio que el fénix que estaba sentado en su perchero se dirigió hacia donde estaba él –Hola fawkes, te he echado de menos. Tal vez nos acompañe Hermione en nuestro próximo recorrido- el ave solo ululó como respuesta.

-Creo que es tiempo de discutir acerca de los siguientes movimientos contra Voldemort Harry-

-Es cierto señor, Draco me dijo que poco antes de que terminara el año escolar planeaba arrasar con el valle de Godric y luego intentaría hacerse con el colegio-

-¿El valle de Godric? Tiene sentido, quiere terminar donde todo comenzó. Es una pena que mi ciudad natal se vea afectada-

-¿Usted creció allí señor?-preguntó sorprendido.

-Efectivamente, mis hermanos y yo nacimos y crecimos en ese lugar, pero me mudé de ese lugar poco después de terminar mis estudios, tus padres vivían a unas cuadras cerca de donde crecí, hubiéramos sido vecinos si yo no me hubiera ido-

-¿Por qué se fue de allí? ¿No podía encontrar una casa disponible en ese lugar?-

-Digamos que mis deberes como profesor me mantenían ocupado aquí y además hubo otros eventos que me motivaron a marcharme de allí-

-Perdió a alguien que vivía en ese barrio ¿Verdad?-

-Perspicaz como siempre Harry. En fin ¿Alguna sugerencia acerca de cómo deberíamos lidiar con eso?-

-Podríamos tener un ejército preparado para que actúe cuando él llegue, sugiero que le pida a Ron que organice todo esto, es el mejor jugador de ajedrez que conozco, si alguien sabe armar una buena estrategia es él. Cuando llegue la hora decisiva yo haré mi parte y Voldemort la suya-

-Harry piénsalo bien, es muy arriesgado, creo que deberías dejar que Tom y yo nos batamos a duelo y luego tú….- pero el adolescente solo negó con la cabeza.

-Lo siento señor pero creo que ambos sabemos que eso no funcionaría, el siguiente paso debo darlo yo. Si el ejercito de Voldemort es como me imagino usted ya tendrá bastante con que preocuparse-

-Lamento que te veas forzado a hacer esto Harry-

-Es la vida que me tocó- dijo suspirando -Si le soy sincero una parte de mí tiene miedo de luchar y preferiría quedarse en casa con mis amigos ¿Eso me hace un cobarde?-

-No. Eso te hace ser humano- respondió sonriendo el anciano

* * *

Draco estaba en la habitación del hospital viendo las noticas a través del periódico, si bien estaba fuera de peligro aún tenía que hacer reposo. Las cicatrices de su cara casi habían desaparecido ya que Harry le mando un pequeño frasco que contenía lágrimas de fénix, las cuales podían curar cualquier herida o malestar físico.

-Hola Draco, te traje algo para comer- dijo su novia quien tenía unas bandejas en su mano.

-Mi ángel guardián viene a alimentarme- respondió dándole un beso en los labios. Luego de comer y hablar sobre diversos temas ella lo miraba de una forma que él interpretó como una mala señal.

-¿Qué sucede?-

-Lo que hiciste fue una inconsciencia, no quiero que vuelvas a hacer algo así nunca más-

-No te preocupes, la próxima vez que me cruce con uno de ellos estaré más preparado-

-¡No lo digas ni en broma! Tuviste suerte de salir con vida esta vez. Ya has hecho demasiado, no le debes nada a Potter ni a sus amigos-

-No se trata de que les deba algo o que me estén dando órdenes. Es algo que yo elegí hacer Pansy-

-¿Por qué? ¿Por qué sigues con la intención de luchar en esta guerra?-

-Porque por primera vez en mucho tiempo siento que estoy haciendo lo correcto. No lo hago solo por mí, amor, quiero que el día de mañana podamos vivir en un mundo donde no tengamos que estar ocultos, ni mirar por detrás del hombro para ver si alguien nos está siguiendo, quiero una vida de paz y felicidad contigo- dijo tomándola de la mano.

-¿Y si mueres durante la batalla? ¿Qué le diré a…-

-Estoy segura que podrás explicarle las razones por las que yo luché y di mi vida. Estaba intentando construir un mundo mejor- Ella solo asintió mientras una lágrima corría por su mejilla.

-Potter definitivamente te hizo uno de los suyos- dijo sonriéndole.

-Hay que reconocérselo, tiene carisma y madera de líder- respondió él y se movió al costado de la cama para hacerle un lugar a ella.

-Te amo Draco-dijo mientras apoyaba su cabeza en el pecho de él.

-Yo también te amo Pansy, más de lo que te puedas imaginar-

* * *

**En el fondo es todo un romantico Draco (como yo jajaj) Saludosss  
**


	22. Chapter 22

**Lamento la demora pero ultimamente he tenido poco tiempo, el retorno a los estudios, la capacitación que estuve haciendo, etc me deja pocas horas libres. Espero que les guste este capitulo, nos vemos ;)  
**

**CAPÍTULO 22**

Las semanas pasaron volando, seguía habiendo problemas en el mundo pero no tan usual como solía haber, era obvio que los Mortífagos estaban reservándose para la gran batalla y eso sería dentro de poco. Muchos lo sabían, incluso algunos alumnos, en especial los de Slytherin habían abandonado el colegio, era obvio que sus padres les habían informado acerca de lo que estaba por ocurrir y no querían estar en medio de todo.  
Harry y sus amigos se la pasaban entrenando y estudiando, los pocos tiempos libres que tenían los pasaban junto a sus novias o haciendo salidas grupales ya sea saliendo a comer o irse de fiesta a discotecas.

-Es una pena que Neville y Luna se perdieran de esto- dijo Ron.

-Su abuela quería que se quedaran en su casa durante este fin de semana. Su nieto es la única familia que le queda- respondió su amigo.

-Deberíamos irnos, ya es muy tarde- dijo la castaña.

-Vamos Hermione, déjanos disfrutar. Un poco de diversión no hace mal a nadie, deberías relajarte de vez en cuando-

-Y tú deberías tomarte las cosas en serio para variar Ronald-

-Y ambos deberían discutir menos y besarse más- comentó Ginny, Harry no pudo evitar reírse.

-Sigue riendo y necesitarás una dentadura postiza-

-Como si pudieras conmigo Ron, siempre fui mejor duelista y mejor luchador-

-¡Hombres!- dijo Hermione.

-Niños, querrás decir. Es cierto lo que dicen, las mujeres maduramos más rápido-

-Querrás decir que dejan de ser divertidas antes de tiempo Ginny-

-Aunque quisiera quedarme y continuar con la fiesta, Hermione tiene razón. Es tarde y mañana tenemos mucho que entrenar- dijo Draco.

-Draco Malfoy dándole la razón a Hermione. El mundo como lo conocemos ha dejado de existir-bromeó Ron.

-Ya pagué la cuenta, vayámonos de aquí- dijo Harry.

Una vez que salieron del establecimiento todos se agarraron de Harry y aparecieron en la puerta del edificio donde vivía él. Habían repartido colchones y frazadas en las habitaciones de huéspedes, cada uno dormiría con su novia, es decir Draco con Pansy, Ron con Hermione y Harry con la Ginny, aunque eso último hizo que Ron se pusiera en plan de hermano sobreprotector pero lograron aflojarlo un poco.

Mientras su novia se cambiaba de ropa Harry no pudo evitar observarla y sonreír – ¿Qué tanto me ves?-

-Sólo disfrutaba de la función y pensaba en lo hermosa que te ves en ropa interior, y más aún sin ella-

-Harry Potter ¿Acaso está intentando seducirme?- preguntó haciéndose la inocente.

-Depende ¿Está dando resultado o ya perdí mi toque?-

-Por ahora vas bien, pero deberás esforzarte un poquito más-

Harry se acercó lentamente hacia ella, le colocó las manos en la cintura le dio un beso en la frente, otro en la mejilla y por último en los labios –Te amo Ginny y te deseo más que nunca-

-Ahora sí me conquistaste- dijo sonriéndole - Lástima que tenemos compañía y podrían escucharnos-

-Puse un hechizo silenciador, podríamos tener a una banda de rock cantando en la habitación y nadie los oiría-

-Tenias todo planeado desde el principio ¿Verdad?-

-Sólo me anticipé a algunos imprevistos, te apuesto lo que quieras a que Draco habrá hecho lo mismo y en cuanto a tu hermano, es probable que Hermione tuvo la idea de realizar el hechizo ya que Ron no es precisamente el sujeto más brillante del mundo cuando se trata de estas situaciones-

-Debe ser por la mala influencia de sus amigos-

-Ven aquí y deja de pelearme- y la llevo en sus brazos hacia la cama.

* * *

Ron y Hermione estaban abrazados en la cama, él le acariciaba su cabello mientras ella lo miraba con esos ojos que parecían brillar –Hermione….- ella le puso un dedo en sus labios –Shh no tienes que decirlo Ronald. Yo también te amo-

* * *

Draco y su novia estaban besándose con pasión, cada uno le quitaba con fuerza la ropa al otro. Más que dos personas parecían dos fieras que se impulsaban por instinto y el placer –No sabes cuánto echaba de menos esto Pansy-

-Bueno, el hecho de que estés tan ansioso como yo me hace ver que no estuviste con ninguna de esas enfermeras durante tu recuperación-

-Mis cuidadoras eran bonitas pero no se equiparan contigo-

-Estas mintiendo, pero el hecho de que lo hagas significa que tienes miedo de cómo pueda reaccionar-

-Intimidante, manipuladora y provocativa. Eso me hace amarte aún más-

-Y yo te amo a ti mi serpiente rubia- y lo besó una vez más antes de quitarse el resto de la ropa y apagar la luz.

* * *

El licántropo conocido como Remus Lupin estaba en el cuartel la Orden del Fénix bebiendo una botella de un fino Whisky que había encontrado en la bodega de los padres de Sirius. Además de su vaso había otros dos arriba de la mesa con el mismo contenido –Canuto y Cornamenta ¡Salud! Y espero no tener que ver sus rostros hasta dentro de muchos años. Dios, los extraño mucho amigos-

-¿Puedo unirme o es uno de esos momentos de nostalgia en los que prefieres estar solo?- el hombre se volteó y se llevó una sorpresa al ver quién era.

-Tonks, que sorpresa, adelante, la compañía siempre es bien recibida. Me sorprende verte en los cuarteles, los Weasley están en su casa, Harry y sus amigos salieron a divertirse y Dumbledore está en el colegio, podría haber invitado a Snape pero no estoy tan desesperado- dijo riéndose de su propio chiste.

-Supuse que estarías solo así que vine a acompañarte-

-Eres muy amable pero estoy seguro que prefieres hacer otra cosa que estar encerrado con un hombre de mi edad. Apuesto que muchos jóvenes te invitaron para que salgas a divertirte-

-Me han llegado algunas propuestas, pero las rechacé, estaba ocupada con asuntos familiares. Además prefiero estar contigo- respondió apoyándole su mano en la de él.

-Tonks….. Ya habíamos hablado de esto, soy algo mayor para ti, por no mencionar que soy un hombre lobo. Deberías estar con alguien de tu edad, alguien joven y que una vez al mes no tenga que esconderse en una mazmorra o ir a un bosque abandonado para evitar morder a alguien-

-Y te repito que no me importa la edad que tengas o tu condición de licántropo. Eres un hombre maravilloso, sensible y muy apuesto- y le colocó sus manos en el rostro de él.

-Yo…. Lo siento, es sólo que no estoy acostumbrado a esto, cuando la gente sabe lo que soy suelen rechazarme o mirarme como si fuera una abominación-

-Ellos ven con los ojos, pero yo veo con mi corazón y éste te eligió a ti Remus- y lo besó. Al principio parecía que el hombre iba a rechazarla pero le correspondió el gesto y antes de que se dieran cuenta ambos estaban arriba del sillón besándose como si ya no importara nada más.

* * *

Dumbledore estaba en su despacho leyendo uno de sus libros favoritos y comiendo dulces de limón, cuando de repente entró una lechuza por la ventana, Fawkes la miró con algo de desconfianza pero su director simplemente tomó el mensaje que tenía atado en su pata derecha y le obsequió un dulce al animal quien le respondió con una pequeña mordida amistosa.

-Me pregunto quién mandará correo a esta hora tardía- dijo para sí mismo, mientras desenrollaba el pergamino su sonrisa fue reemplazada por una mirada seria y fría al leer el contenido de la carta:

_En dos días mi ejército irá al valle de Godric y eliminará a cualquier ser vivo que se encuentre allí, luego me haré con el control del Colegio y del Ministerio. Sugiero que dejes tus asuntos en orden, ni tú ni Harry Potter lograrán sobrevivir a esta guerra. Una pena, pudimos haber hecho grandes cosas los tres juntos._

_Lord Voldemort_

-Veremos quien termina ganando Tom, si tus seguidores y fanáticos o nosotros. Que sea lo que Dios quiera- y luego de botar la carta se dirigió a sus aposentos a dormir, tenía que levantarse temprano y hacer muchas cosas al día siguiente y aunque dicen que es saludable dormir alrededor de ocho horas el anciano director no se preocupó por ese detalle, ya tendría tiempo de descansar cuando pase a mejor vida, lo cual podría suceder dentro de algunos años o tal en vez en un par de días.

* * *

Los miembros de la Orden del Fénix estaban en Grimmauld place organizando los últimos detalles de la estrategia que había diseñado Ron –Los aurores y miembros del Ministerio estarán en la parte frontal de la batalla, la Orden será la retaguardia junto con los demás. En cuanto al posible ataque al colegio, el director y yo ya nos hicimos cargo de ese detalle-

-Muy impresionante Ronald- dijo su padre.

-El chico tiene talento para el arte de la guerra, no cabe duda- comentó Moody.

-En mi primer año tuve que ganar un juego de ajedrez gigante para que Harry evitara que ustedes-saben-quien se hiciera con la piedra filosofal. Supongo que es cuestión de práctica-

-Mi hijo es muy modesto. Bien eso es todo Ron, sugiero que vayas con tus amigos, nosotros nos encargaremos de esto-

-De acuerdo, nos veremos en la hora de la cena- Una vez que se retiró, los adultos hicieron unos segundos de silencio hasta que el primero en hablar fue Remus Lupin.

-¿Ustedes que creen acerca de este plan?-

-Podría resultar. Un plan de batalla es como un reloj, cada parte debe hacer su trabajo para que funcione a la perfección- respondió el director.

-Sigo pensando que es una locura que Harry se enfrente al innombrable. Por el amor de Dios Albus, ¡Sólo tiene dieciséis años!- dijo Molly Weasley.

-Molly, sé que crees que es algo ilógico, incluso cruel, enviar a un adolescente a encargarse de un hombre como Voldemort. Pero he visto las habilidades y el poder de Harry crecer muchísimo en los últimos meses, me atrevería a decir que él suyo y el de Voldemort están igualados-

-Pero….-

-Entiendo que quieras a Harry como a un hijo más, pero es tiempo de que dejes de sobreprotegerlo. Ya no es un niño, ha crecido y es un hombre, él y sus amigos ya han tomado su decisión y no puedes hacer nada para evitarlo- respondió él. Viendo que no podía convencerlo de que cambie de idea, la mujer sólo suspiró y se sentó en un asiento.

Esa tarde los Weasley habían hecho una pequeña reunión familiar y como siempre los gemelos eran el alma de la fiesta, ya que no paraban de hacer bromas con sus productos y por primera vez su madre no los retó sino que también se reía a la par con su marido y sus hijos, cosa que Harry no sabía si alegrarse o preocuparse. Hermione estaba con sus padres y Neville había llevado a su abuela quien no paraba de decir que estaba orgullosa de su nieto, Luna estaba con su padre Xenopius Lovegood, el hombre decía cosas raras acerca de los colores del ocaso y cuando un pequeño gnomo de jardín lo mordió se alegró diciendo que eso trae buena suerte.

-Ahora sabemos de dónde sacó Luna sus excentricidades- comentó Ron sonriendo.

-La genialidad y la locura están separadas por un hilo tan grueso como un cabello- dijo una voz a sus espaldas.

-Remus, es bueno verte-

-Gracias Molly, vine junto con Tonks, estábamos de paso y decidimos venir a visitarlos un rato-

-Que coincidencia, los dos se encontraron y decidieron venir juntos- dijo la mujer con un brillo en los ojos y una sonrisa de satisfacción.

-No sé de qué me estás hablando- respondió sonriéndole siguiéndole el juego y se dirigió donde estaban los demás adultos.

-¿Sabes dónde está Draco?- preguntó Ron a su amigo.

-Está con su madre y su novia en casa, al parecer las dos quieren tenerlo cerca el mayor tiempo posible-

-¿Puedes culparlas? Él es todo lo que tienen-

-Mamá dice que ya es tarde y deberíamos irnos a dormir, puede que sea el fin del mundo pero sigue siendo igual de estricta y mandona- dijo riéndose.

-Algunas cosas nunca cambiarán. Nos vemos dentro de un par de horas, esperemos que todo esté preparado para entonces. Buenas noches-

Esa noche todos estaban en sus camas excepto un grupo de jóvenes que se habían levantado antes que los demás y estaban en el patio de la casa –Ginny se enojará contigo cuando sepa que te has ido sin ella-

-Lo sé, pero sabes que era lo mejor-

-Es tu funeral amigo, mi hermana tiene el carácter de mamá- dijo su amigo.

-La ira de Voldemort o la de Ginny Weasley, no sabría decirte cuál es peor ¿Todos listos? Agárrense de mí- y en un instante todos habían desaparecido del lugar.

* * *

Ginny Weasley se levantó de su cama y cuando se dio cuenta de que no había nadie en su casa y se asustó, fue corriendo lo más rápido que pudo hacia el comedor y vio dos cartas arriba de la mesa que tenían su nombre la primera decía lo siguiente:

_"Cariño, lamentamos haberte tenido que dejar sola pero sabes que no podíamos dejar que corrieras peligro. Hay una guerra en la que luchar y tú eres demasiado joven para participar en ella, esperemos que algún día puedas entenderlo y perdonarnos, eres nuestra única hija y nuestra joya más preciosa. Te amaremos por siempre"_

_Mamá y Papá_

La segunda carta sabía que era de Harry y aunque no quería seguir leyendo la abrió de todas formas

_"Ginny para cuando estés leyendo esto yo estaré lejos de aquí. Estoy seguro que en estos momentos me odias por abandonarte de esta forma, pero créeme que lo último que quiero es hacerte sufrir, tus padres y yo estábamos de acuerdo en que mejor que te quedaras aquí, sé que es injusto que a todos tus hermanos les hayan permitido irse a luchar y a ti no pero la situación es así.  
Quiero que sepas que los momentos que pasé contigo y tu familia son los mejores recuerdos que tengo y siempre estaré agradecido por ello, con tantas responsabilidad creí que nunca tendría oportunidad de llegar a amar a alguien, pero la vida está llena de sorpresas y cosas hermosas y tú eres una de ellas. Si algo me llegase a suceder dejé instrucciones para que tú familia y tú tengan todo lo que necesitan y lo más importante quiero que me prometas que a pesar de lo que suceda hoy no dejarás de luchar e intentar buscar la felicidad" _

_Con todo mi amor: _

_Harry James Potter_

Ginny sintió el peso del mundo sobre los hombros y se desplomó en una silla, las lágrimas corrían por su rostro mientras los primeros rayos del sol aparecían en el ocaso. La guerra había empezado y su corazón había sido la primera víctima.


	23. Chapter 23

**Aquí estoy de vuelta con lo que algunos esperaban: la gran batalla. Esta historia ya casi se termina asi que disfrutenla y espero recibir reviews de este capitulo porque me esforcé mucho en escribirlo. Byeee  
**

**CAPÍTULO 23**

El sol estaba haciendo acto de presencia en el horizonte, mientras todos aguardaban en sus posiciones se podía sentir las distintas emociones en el aire: nervios, excitación, entusiasmo y el más común de todos, el miedo. Casi todas las personas que vivían en el valle de Godric se fueron de sus casas y se llevaron solamente lo imprescindible dejando atrás sus hogares y pertenencias, la mayoría fueron a San Mungo y otros pidieron asilo en el Ministerio, pero es evidente que no había gente en el pueblo.

-Es una pena que todos los residentes hayan tenido que abandonar sus hogares- dijo Hermione.

-Esperemos que cuando termine esto puedan volver a sus vidas-

-Yo sólo espero llegar vivo a mañana- comentó Ron.

-Ten algo de fe, despues de todo fuiste tú quien diseñó el plan de batalla- respondió Draco.

-Una cosa es el ajedrez y otra es la vida real. Recemos porque funcione-

-Lo hará, tiene que hacerlo. Ya llegaron los miembros de la Orden y algunos aurores del ministerio- dijo Harry mientras unas personas se dirigían hacia donde estaba el grupo de jóvenes.

-Han llegado temprano chicos- dijo Remus.

-Mejor llegar antes de tiempo que demasiado tarde-

-Nada más cierto señorita Granger. Supongo que todos saben cual es su plan en todo esto-

-Sí. Que los aurores y miembros del ministerio ataquen primero y luego nosotros hacemos nuestra jugada. Es un buen plan aunque siento pena por los que van adelante-

-Nadie dijo que en la guerra habría elecciones fáciles, pero debemos dejar que nuestros mejores duelistas y soldados vayan después. Tengo la certeza que Tom hará lo mismo, él nunca se ensuciaría las manos con simples soldados esperará a que sus hombres hagan la mayor parte y luego se presentará, debería haberse dedicado al teatro- dijo el anciano sonriendo.

-¡Aquí vienen!- dijo la voz de un miembro del ministerio.

Harry pudo ver como desde lejos se veían las figuras de cientos de hombres, sabía que habría un ejército pero no esperaba que fueran tantos. Había hombres encapuchados con máscaras, otros que parecían ser simples mercenarios, algunos eran enormes que supuso que serían gigantes y hombres lobo, estaba seguro que de un momento a otro habría dementores.

-¡Ahora!- gritó Remus y la guerra dio inicio.

Parecía una pelicula de guerra de la edad media, todos luchaban en el campo de batalla sin piedad los miembros de la Orden atacaban contra los que podían pero había que admitir que sus oponentes no eran precisamente unos novatos. La parte fea fue cuando llegaron los clanes de licántropos pero afortunadamente Alex ya había previsto que eso sucedería y estaba preparado para esa situación.

-!Haz tu jugada Alex!- y el profesor de Defensa contra las Artes Oscuras sacó de su túnica lo que parecían ser granadas muggles pero evidentemente no lo eran, las lanzó al aire y cuando explotaron lanzaron un gas amarillento que se dispersó arriba de los hombres lobos quienes empezaron a ahogarse y no dejaban de toser mientras se colocaban las manos en el cuello.

-Bombas rellenas de Acónito, el veneno de los hombres lobo. Una maniobra muy eficaz señor Simmons- dijo el director.

-Gracias, el gas no durará mucho asi que sugiero que nos demos prisa mientras están luchando por respirar, cuando se disipe Lupin podrá participar- y siguió enviando maleficios a los que se acercaban.

Lo difícil fue cuando llegaron varios gigantes, todos saben que la piel de un gigante es resistente a la magia y es una tarea complicada lograr aturdir a uno, por no hablar de docenas que venían corriendo en dirección hacia los aurores, el director del colegio mandó una señal azul al cielo y apareció Hagrid acompañado de Firenze y otros centauros quienes les lanzaban flechas en la cabeza y en los pies. Algunos gigantes seguían peleando y corriendo a pesar de tener varias flechas en el cuerpo, otros empezaron a tambalearse y los centauros aprovechaban para clavarles una daga en el corazón o en la cabeza.

-Increíble, no pensé que los gigantes pudieran caer-dijo Ron.

-Las flechas tienen una especie de veneno, Hagrid usaba una cantidad pequeña para ayudar a dormir a su hermano. Pero si se le agregan ciertos componentes aumenta su potencia y es letal para cualquier criatura-respondió su novia.

Mientras los mortífagos luchaban contra miembros de la Orden y aurores Harry pudo ver como el profesor de pociones estaba luchando a su lado algo que nunca creyó que sería posible.

-Severus Snape, el traidor más grande que existe. No debería sorprenderme que estés del lado de estos estúpidos ¿Cuál fue tu precio? ¿Acaso el anciano te prometió la orden de Merlín, oro o tal vez te dijo que luego de la guerra obtendrías el puesto de Defensa contra las Artes Oscuras que tanto deseas?-

-Yo ya pagué el precio hace mucho Avery pero tú no sabes nada acerca de mí-

**_Flashback_**

_-Severus Snape, recibí tu carta pidiendome que nos reunamos en este bosque. Una sorpresa sin duda alguna ¿Acaso Voldemort te envió para matarme?- dijo un Dumbledore que parecía tener unas décadas menos._

_-El no sabe que estoy aquí. Por favor, es acerca de la profecía...-  
_

_-Asumo que le contaste acerca de ella-  
_

_-Sólo lo que pude averiguar, el cree que habrá un niño destinado a vencerlo y se obsesionó con la idea. Ya dedujo que se refiere al hijo de los Longbottom o al de los Potter-  
_

_-Algo me dice que no viniste a pedirme ayuda para salvar a Frank y a Alice Longbottom-  
_

_-Él dijo que estaba seguro de que la profecía habla de la familia Potter. Nunca creí que la vida de ella correría peligro, el Señor Tenebroso sólo quiere al niño-  
_

_-¿Y crees que Lily Potter renunciará a su único hijo a para poder salvarse? Se nota que no la conoces tan bien como creías- respondió el anciano.  
_

_-Por favor ayúdela, haga lo necesario para mantenerla a salvo y al niño también- rogó el hombre estando de rodillas.  
_

_-Por querer destruir la vida de la persona que más odiaste pusiste en peligro de muerte a la persona que más amas. Bien, haré lo que me pides, usaré todos mis recursos para poner a la madre y al niño a salvo, pero viene con un precio Severus ¿Que estás dispuesto a hacer por ella?- el hombre lo miró a los ojos desde el suelo.  
_

_-Por Lily...Lo que sea-  
_

_**Fin Flashback**  
_

Mientras la lucha se intensificaba Harry y el director se miraron a los ojos y sin decir nada ambos emprendieron rumbo hacia la batalla, mientras Dumbledore apuntaba su varita hacia una dirección y dejaba aturdidos e inconscientes a varios Mortífagos Harry, hacia lo mismo en dirección opuesta. Sus ataques estaban tan bien coordinados que parecían ser una sola persona

* * *

Ron, Neville, Luna, Draco y Hermione se encargaban de de lanzarle maleficios a sus enemigos desde los tejados de las casas ya que un ataque desde arriba es más ventajoso -Tengo que reconocerlo Weasley, esta fue una táctica muy inteligente a pesar de ser algo improvisada-

-¿Tanto te cuesta darme un cumplido en lugar de un insulto Malfoy?-

-Los viejos hábitos son difíciles de dejar- respondió con una sonrisa.

Mientras luchaban contra algunos encapuchados desde arriba vieron que una mujer de edad avanzada salió desde su casa y atacó a varios sujetos dejándolos desmayados en el suelo e incluso matando a algunos. Cuando vieron que había demasiados hombres contra ella se dirigieron hacia donde estaba y se encargaron de sus agresores.

-Señora, no debería estar aquí, es muy peligroso. Creí que las personas de aquí habían ido a refugiarse a otro lado- dijo Ron.

-Éste es mi hogar, no pienso abandonarlo. Nací aquí y si hoy voy a morir que sea en este lugar, sólo espero poder llevarme conmigo a varios de esos canallas al otro mundo- y se fue hacia donde estaba la batalla.

-Tiene agallas, no cabe duda- comentó el rubio.

-Me recuerda a mi abuela-agregó Neville.

-Vayamos al lado oeste del valle. Todavía hay mucho que hacer y.. !Argg!-

-¡Ron! ¿Estás bien?-dijo la castaña mientras lo socorría a su novio quien parecía tener una herida cerca del riñón, pero parecía ser leve.

-No te preocupes preciosa, después de que mate a tu novio me tendrás a mí para que te cuide- dijo la figura encapuchada.

-Nott. Me sorprende verte aquí estaba seguro que aparecerías cuando la batalla ya haya terminado-

-Draco Malfoy, la verguenza de tu familia y de la alta sociedad. No puedo entender como estás del lado de estos sangre-sucias y traidores a la sangre-

-En la vida hay que tomar elecciones y yo ya tomé la mía- dijo apuntando su varita contra el sujeto.

-Veo que ya formas parte del grupo de Potter, veamos si también actúas con esa nobleza y estupidez que los caracteriza- respondió apuntando a Ron y Hermione con su varita.

-¡Cobarde! Enfréntante a mí-

-Es más divertido de esta forma ¿Que harás entonces?- el rubio lo miró con un odio profundo y dejó caer su varita en el suelo.

-¡Cielos! Que actitud tan Griffindor, ya eres débil antes de empezar, debilitado por la compasión- y le lanzó un maleficio.

-¡Draco!- gritaron Hermione y Ron.

-No se preocupen, ustedes son los siguientes, pueden suplicar si quieren pero sólo conseguirán hacerlo más divertido- y cuando se dispuso a atacarlos, la sangre empezó a brotarle de la boca y de sus ojos, cuando cayó al suelo pudieron ver a Neville quien estaba con la varita en la mano la cual temblaba por los nervios y la adrenalina de la situación.

-Neville gracias a Dios que llegaste. Nunca había visto ese hechizo-

-Harry me lo enseñó, pero no quería usarlo hasta que fuera absolutamente necesario, es magia negra muy complicada ¿Cómo está Draco?-

-No muy bien, creo que la maldición le dio de lleno-

-Ahórrate los eufemismos Granger sólo dilo, estoy muriendo- dijo el rubio con una sonrisa.

-Draco...-

-Está bien, tuve suerte la última vez que luché contra ellos, supongo que dos sería pedir demasiado-

-Sé que siempre dije que eras una serpiente traicionera y arrogante... Pero es bueno saber del lado de quien estás- dijo el pelirrojo con lágrimas en los ojos.

-Siempre fuiste mi preferido Weasley. Hay algo que deben saber: Pansy está embarazada- dijo dejando a sus amigos sorprendidos -Queríamos esperar a que terminara la batalla para decírselos, pero supongo que no llegaré para ver un mañana. Por favor cuiden de mi hijo y de Pansy, dejé instrucciones para que en caso de que algo me pasara ella y el niño me sucedieran, lamentablemente no tuve tiempo de buscar un padrino ahí es donde entras tú-

Ron estaba sin palabras -Será un honor ser el padrino de ese niño o niña Draco- y ante la respuesta el rubio dejó el mundo de los vivos con una sonrisa en su rostro.

Luego de cerrarle los ojos a su amigo Ron se levantó del suelo mostrando un semblante serio y frío que no parecía propio de él -La guerra aún no ha terminado. Vamos adonde está Harry.

* * *

Harry hacía todo lo que podía para mantener a raya a sus oponentes pero no quería esforzarse mucho ya que debía guardar energías para cuando se enfrente a su verdadero enemigo quien no estaba lejos y parecía disfrutar de la situación. Uno de los vasallos de Voldemort se acercó a él pero fue detenido por otra persona -Alex, me alegro que estés aquí son demasiados incluso para Dumbledore y yo-

-El director y yo te abriremos paso hacia él ¿Supongo que recuerdas lo que debes hacer?-

-Por supuesto-

_**Flashback**_

_Harry estaba terminando su entrenamiento con Alex, la noche anterior le había prometido que le enseñaría cómo acabar con Voldemort.  
_

_-Empecemos de una vez- dijo el adolescente.  
_

_-Calma, la paciencia es una virtud. En fin supongo que a estas alturas ya habrás deducido que el "Avada Kedavra" no funcionará con él. Todo hechizo tiene un contrahechizo, el hechizo de absorción es la única forma de defenderse de la maldición asesina pero pocos lo conocen y casi nadie tiene magia suficiente como para realizarlo. Cuando llegue la hora final deberás expulsar toda tu magia contra él, solo así podrás acabarlo-  
_

_-¿Expulsar mi magia? ¿Cómo?-  
_

_-Es una de las formas mas puras de liberar energía, similar a la magia elemental o accidental- y se concentró haciendo que su mano brille y luego lanzó una esfera de energía hacia un jarrón haciendo que este explotara.  
_

_-O sea que cuando luche contra él deberé concentrarme y liberar toda mi energía hacia él-  
_

_-Hay algo que debes saber: la energía que expulsarás será mucha, acabará con Voldemort sin duda, pero no sé si sobrevivas a eso- dijo seriamente.  
_

_-Te agradezco tu sinceridad. Estoy listo para lo que vendrá, algunos dirían que fui hecho para esto- respondió con una sonrisa.  
_

_**Fin Flashback**  
_

Mientras Alex y Dumbledore luchaban contra varios hombres Harry y Voldemort estaban parados uno frente al otro -Hola Harry, es bueno verte. Muy valiente de tu parte al venir a enfrentar la muerte, igual que tu padre-

-Siempre mencionas a mi padre, pareciera que te gusta hablar de ese tema. Supongo que el hecho de que tu padre te abandonara a tu madre y a tí y que hayas crecido en un orfanato sin que nadie te quiera o le importes a alguien, causó un gran impacto en tu vida Tom-

-¿Cómo te atreves? Mi padre no era más que un miserable Muggle que suplicó de rodillas cuando vio como maté a sus padres. Y no me llames Tom, ese era el nombre de mi padre, un nombre débil para una persona débil-

-Tanto hablar me aburre ¿Por qué no terminamos con esto de una vez?-

-Lo dices como si pudieras ganar, de acuerdo te seguiré el juego- dijo con una sonrisa demente.

Ambos se lanzaban maleficios a diestra y siniestra, Harry sólo empleaba hechizos defensivos y algunos ofensivos pero básicos en comparación a los que recibía, en cambio su adversario le lanzaba las peores maldiciones conocidas y desconocidas algunas las bloqueaba y otras las esquivaba de milagro gracias a sus reflejos de Quidditch y su entrenamiento con Alex.

-Me decepcionas Harry, esperaba más de ti. Acabaste con Bellatrix sin problemas pero ahora que estás delante del mago más poderoso te bloqueas-

-Esto aún no ha terminado Tom-respondió él. Estaba por atacarlo hasta que Alex apareció detrás de Voldemort y e intentó distraerlo.

-¿Que estás haciendo Alex?-

-Lo que debe hacerse ¡Ahora Harry concéntrate!-

-¿Cómo osas interferir y lo que es peor atacarme por la espalda? Pagarás por tu osadía ¡Avada Kedavra!- y la maldición le dio en el pecho al profesor quien yacía muerto en el suelo.

-¡Nooooo! ¡Alex!- gritó Harry.

-Tu amigo no debía entrometerse. Esto era entre nosotros-

Harry no pudo contenerse, quería acabar con Voldemort de una vez por todas, concentrandose con todas sus fuerzas intentó realizar el ataque final al principio fueron sus manos las que empezaron a brillar, luego su cara y el resto de su cuerpo, parecía que se había convertido en un ser de energía.

-¿Que estás haciendo? Conozco ese hechizo, si sigues así nos matarás a ambos- dijo su enemigo quien por primera vez en muchos años estaba demostrando miedo.

-Nunca tuve intención de ganar Tom, sólo quería asegurarme de que tú perdieras- respondió Harry con una sonrisa -_Mamá, papá, Sirius y Alex, esto es por ustedes y por mis amigos a quienes amo con toda mi alma- _y la energía que estaba en su interior se liberó desatando lo que parecía ser una tormenta, lo útimo que Harry pudo sentir fueron los gritos de su enemigo antes de que todo se pusiera negro.


	24. Chapter 24

**CAPÍTULO 24**

Harry sintió que iba recobrando el conocimiento de a poco, sus ojos le dolieron al abrirlos y sentir la luz en su rostro -¿Esto es el cielo?- se dijo a sí mismo.

-No, esto es la enfermería del colegio- dijo una voz.

-¡Profesor Dumbledore! ¿Qué sucedió?-

-Si la memoria no me falla, expulsaste todo tu poder contra Tom, era de esperarse que luego de liberar tal cantidad de energía quedaras inconsciente-

-¿Cuánto tiempo estuve aquí?-

-Cuatro días. Tus amigos no se movieron de tu lado, en especial la señorita Weasley, quien solo se retiraba para comer e irse a dormir-

-¿Qué hay de Voldemort?- preguntó preocupado pero el anciano sólo sonrió.

-Ni siquiera él podría sobrevivir a eso, su cuerpo quedó reducido a cenizas. Se ha ido y esta vez fue para siempre-

-Alex, es decir, el profesor Simmons estaba cerca de nosotros, eso quiere decir que su cuerpo también quedó destruido-dijo con tristeza.

-Me temo que sí Harry, sé que la relación entre ustedes era algo más que la de un profesor y su alumno. El profesor Simmons hizo un sacrifico muy grande y ten por seguro que nunca lo olvidaremos. Tus amigos ya fueron avisados de tu recuperación, de hecho, creo escuchar sus pasos desde aquí- dijo con una sonrisa y en unos segundos la puerta se abrió y aparecieron tal como había previsto el director.

-¡Harry!- gritaron todos al mismo tiempo mientras lo abrazaban con tanta fuerza que parecía que iban dejarlo sin oxígeno.

-Nos tenías muy preocupados, los doctores y sanadores no sabían cuándo despertarías o si podrías llegar a recuperarte alguna vez- dijo su mejor amigo.

-Supongo que tuve suerte y algo de ayuda durante la batalla- y sus amigos lo miraron haciendo gestos con la cara -Okay, una gran e invaluable ayuda-

-Me preocupaste mucho, no quiero que vuelvas a hacerme pasar por algo como esto nunca más- dijo su novia mientras lo abrazaba y lo besaba.

-Lamento mucho todo lo sucedido Ginny, pero afortunadamente ya pasó lo peor. Voldemort al fin se ha ido para siempre y ahora podremos retornar a nuestras vidas, por cierto ¿Dónde está Draco?-

-Harry... Draco está muerto. Durante la batalla Nott atacó a Ron por la espalda y cuando él vino a defendernos lo obligó a elegir entre su vida y la nuestra- respondió Hermione.

-Se sacrificó para salvarnos, fue un héroe- agregó Ron.

Harry estaba en shock, Draco Malfoy aquel que empezó siendo su enemigo y némesis del colegio terminó siendo uno de sus mejores amigos y dando su vida por la de los demás, sin poder contenerse empezó a llorar, no sólo por la muerte de su amigo, también por la de Alex y por las de todos aquellos que habían muerto durante la gran batalla. Sus amigos lo abrazaron intentando consolarlo y aliviar su dolor , luego de unos minutos apareció Madam Pomfrey quien les pidió que dejaran descansar al paciente.

-Mañana será el funeral de Draco, intentamos posponerlo lo más que pudimos para que pudieras estar presente- dijo su novia.

-De acuerdo, nos vemos mañana- respondió él.

Unas horas más tarde Harry se había despertado debido a la sed que sentía, intentó levantarse de a poco con la intención de ir a buscar agua -¿Necesitas ayuda?- dijo una voz a sus espaldas y cuando se giró para ver quien era sus ojos no podían creer de quién se trataba.

-¡Alex! Pero... si tú estás muerto ¿Estoy alucinando?-

-Con todas las experiencias y aventuras que has vivido en los últimos años no debería sorprenderte cuando alguien logra burlar a la muerte- respondió con una sonrisa y luego de acercarse hacia su antiguo alumno, su mano empezó a brillar y le colocó dos dedos en su frente. Al instante Harry se sintió como nuevo.

-Has recuperado tus poderes- dijo asombrado -¿Cómo?-

-Al parecer mis superiores decidieron darme otra oportunidad, a pesar de que mis métodos fueran poco ortodoxos el resultado fue el que deseaban: Acabaste con Voldemort y el mundo está a salvo-

-Eso significa que tu trabajo aquí terminó y te marcharás-

-Lamentablemente sí, para ser francos una parte de mí desearía no tener que irse, pero al igual que tú tengo mis responsabilidades. Hazme un pequeño favor, dile a Madame Rosmerta que lamento no poder estar a su lado para disfrutar de esta nueva era de paz y que aunque nunca se lo dije, mis sentimientos por ella iban más allá de una relación casual y siempre tendré un lugar en mi corazón para ella-

-Lo haré-

-Bien, supongo que eso es todo, fue un honor haber sido tu guía y tu maestro de Defensa Contra las Artes Oscuras. Espero que ahora puedas empezar a disfrutar de la vida con tus amigos y no tener que cargar con el peso del mundo sobre tus hombros, yo diría que te has ganado unas largas vacaciones- dijo guiñándole un ojo.

-El honor fue todo mío Alex. Nunca te olvidaré- y lo abrazó con mucha fuerza antes de que éste desapareciera.

* * *

Harry y sus amigos estaban en el funeral de su amigo Draco Malfoy. Había mucha gente que fue a despedirse de él, la mayoría eran miembros de la clase alta que simplemente fueron por cortesía hacia Narcissa Black, pero había otros que realmente sentían aprecio por él, como el profesor Snape, su novia y el resto de sus amigos. Cuando el sacerdote pidió que alguien dijera unas palabras fue Ron quien se ofreció, una vez que tuvo la atención de todos respiró hondo y empezó a hablar.

-Conocí a Draco el primer día de clases y desde el primer momento me pareció un idiota arrogante- dijo su amigo dejando a varios con los ojos abiertos y sorprendidos por ese tipo de comentario -Durante casi todo mi tiempo en Howgarts no hubo un solo instante en que dejara de insultarme a mis amigos y a mi familia, cosa que hizo que lo odiase aún más todavía. Sin embargo, en este año Draco cambió su forma de ser de una manera en la que creí que jamás ocurriría, empezó a preocuparse por los demás, daba la cara para defender a sus amigos y nunca dejó de luchar por lo correcto, más que un cambio de actitud creo que fue un cambio de corazón lo que lo transformó.  
Gracias a su increíble destreza y valor ayudó en forma significativa a que pudiéramos acabar con ustedes-saben-quién de una vez por todas, si bien tenía el orgullo y la ambición propios de un Slytherin, también demostró tener la inteligencia de un Ravenclaw, la lealtad de un Hufflepuff y el valor de un Griffindor. Por su heroico sacrificio mis amigos y yo podemos disfrutar de una nueva era de paz y felicidad, por lo que siempre estaré en deuda con él, sus ultimas palabras fueron para la señorita Parkinson -dijo haciendo un gesto hacia donde estaba la chica- Quien era el amor de su vida y la madre de su futuro hijo. Antes de dejar este mundo me pidió que fuera el padrino de ese niño o niña, creánme que fue todo un honor que me pidiera eso y tengan por seguro que siempre velaré por la seguridad de mi ahijado y cuando crezca le contaré las hazañas que su padre realizó y que era la clase de hombre de la que cualquier hijo se sentiría orgulloso. Gracias a todos por venir- y cuando terminó muchos aplaudieron, en especial sus amigos y los profesores del colegio.

Una vez que la ceremonia había terminado, enterraron el cuerpo y antes de marcharse Harry se acercó hacia donde estaba la tumba y con un movimiento de su varita aparecieron unas palabras en la lápida:

_"Aquí yace Draco Malfoy_

_un Slytherin orgulloso_

_un amigo de verdad"_

-Adios viejo amigo, saluda a mis padres de mi parte si los ves-

Después de que marcharan la mayoría de los invitados, las personas cercanas decidieron juntarse en Grimmauld place para comer algo y hablar sobre lo sucedido en los últimos días. Como la Orden del Fénix ya no necesitaba usar la casa como cuartel los hechizos de protección y el encantamiento Fidelio habían sido removidos del lugar para que los invitados pudieran entrar. La escritura seguía estando a nombre de Harry pero él le dijo a Pansy Parkinson que le dejaría la casa para que Narcissa y ella vivieran allí y criaran al bebé juntas, al principió les costó aceptar el regalo pero como insistió bastante no tuvieron más remedio que decir que sí. Mientras charlaban y recordaban las anécdotas que habían vivido junto a su amigo apareció una mujer bastante mayor quien parecía estar perdida en ese lugar.

-¿Busca a alguien señora?- preguntó Harry.

-Buscaba a la madre del chico fallecido, cuando me enteré en las noticias que iban a enterrarlo quise venir a darle mis condolencias a su familia-

-¿Usted lo conocía?-

-De hecho no, pero durante la batalla él y sus amigos me salvaron del ataque de unos Mortífagos y quería agradecerle en persona a su madre por el maravilloso hijo que tenía, con permiso-

Harry se extrañó cuando la mujer le dijo que estuvo presente durante la batalla, cuando le preguntó a sus amigos sobre de la mujer ellos le contaron acerca de lo sucedido -Ahora entiendo todo, me sorprende que esa mujer se haya quedado, casi todo el mundo habían dejado sus hogares-

-Se nota que es una mujer fuerte y valiente-

La mujer había ido a darles las gracias a sus amigos por haberla ayudado y cuando estaba a punto de irse abrió los ojos como si hubiera visto a un fantasma -¿Albus?-

El anciano director se volteó para ver quien lo llamaba y cuando vio a la mujer reaccionó de la misma manera que ella -¿Elizabeth?-

-¿Ustedes se conocen?- preguntó Harry.

-S-sí, fuimos compañeros de Hogwarts hace algunos años, bueno MUCHOS años en realidad- respondió el director con una sonrisa -¿Cuánto tiempo ha pasado?-

-Demasiado. Apuesto que luzco como los monstruos que se esconden debajo de las camas y asustan a los niños-

-Sigues siendo una delicada flor. Las mujeres son como el buen vino, mejoran con el paso del tiempo- dijo el director actuando como un adolescente. Harry y sus amigos tuvieron que contener la risa.

-Tenemos mucho de qué hablar- dijo la mujer.

-Sin duda, el estudio de la habitación de arriba está desocupado. Discúlpenos un momento chicos-

Una vez que los dos adultos se retiraron Hermione fue la primera en hablar -¿Qué piensan ustedes? ¿Hubo algo entre ellos dos?-

-Evidentemente ¿No vieron como ambos se pusieron nerviosos cuando se encontraron con el otro?-

-Me pregunto que historia tuvieron nuestro director y esa mujer- dijo Ron.

-Algo me dice que no tardaremos mucho en enterarnos- respondió Harry -Vayamos hacia donde están Lupin y tus padres-

* * *

Albus Dumbledore y la mujer estaban en una habitación a solas sentados en un sofá, ambos estuvieron en silencio hasta que el hombre fue el primero en hablar -Lamento lo de Harvis-

-Gracias, de todas formas mi marido ya estaba muy enfermo, asi que al menos su sufrimiento no fue prolongado-

-Aún así siento mucho que le sucedió-

-Harvis era un buen hombre, siempre me trató bien, me dio unos hijos maravillosos y ahora estoy esperando la llegada de mi primer bisnieto, pero... no era el la persona de la que yo estaba enamorada-

-Tus padres nunca aprobaron nuestra relación, tú pertenecías a la alta sociedad y yo sólo era un muchacho de origen humilde con buenas notas-

-Tus notas eran las mejores de todo el colegio. Creo que nunca hubo un examen que no aprobaras-

-Aún así, no era suficiente para obtener su bendición-

-Te dije que no me importaba lo que ellos pensaban, eras un hombre maravilloso con un corazón tan grande como tu inteligencia. Pudimos habernos fugado juntos-

-No era la vida que ellos hubieran querido para su hija y yo tampoco. Tú estabas acostumbrada a una vida de lujos, todas las familias ricas querían presentarte a sus hijos ¿Que clase de futuro hubieras tenido al lado de un simple profesor de transfiguración?-

-Nunca me importó tu condición social y lo sabes- dijo ella.

-Lo sé, pero al igual que tus padres yo quería lo mejor para ti. Es curioso ¿Sabes? Me he enfrentado a magos tenebrosos, dementores y otras criaturas oscuras pero a la hora de pelear por la única mujer que amé fui un cobarde. Ni siquiera fui capaz de volver al valle de Godric porque temía cruzarme contigo- dijo mirando el suelo avergonzado.

-Eran otros tiempos Albus, pero si algo aprendí luego de sobrevivir a las guerras es a aprovechar las oportunidades que la vida nos da-

-Tal vez era lo que necesitábamos, una segunda oportunidad ¿Podrías perdonarme por abandonarte?- preguntó el anciano tomándola de la mano.

-No hay nada que perdonar- respondió la mujer mientras le pasaba la mano por el arrugado rostro. Lentamente ambos adultos se fueron acercando hasta que sus labios se juntaron en uno solo. Despues de tantos años separados, dos antiguos amantes volvieron a reencontrarse y a pesar del paso del tiempo, el sentimiento que sentían por el otro seguía siendo igual de fuerte que la última vez que se habían visto.

* * *

**Chan! ¿Que les parecio el capítulo? Quise poner algo relacionado con el pasado de Dumbledore y de paso darle un poco de romance a esta historia. Reviews plissss ;)**


	25. Chapter 25

**CAPÍTULO 25**

_EPÍLOGO: 12 AÑOS DESPUÉS  
_

Un hombre de casi treinta años estaba sentado en un escritorio corrigiendo unos exámenes, si bien era uno de esos profesores que tiene buena relación con sus alumnos, él era algo exigente a la hora de evaluarlos, pero afortunadamente todos habían aprobado, incluso los alumnos menos aplicados. Mientras terminaba con las últimas hojas alguien golpeó la puerta de su despacho -Adelante-

-Disculpe profesor Potter, el profesor Longbottom me mandó a preguntarle si puede pasar por el invernadero luego de que termine con su trabajo- dijo una alumna.

-Dile que sí, en unos minutos termino con esto y voy para allá, gracias-

Luego de que acabó de corregir los exámenes, los guardó en su portafolios y se dirigió hacia donde estaba su colega, en el camino se topó con varios estudiantes que le preguntaron acerca de los resultados pero él insistió en que les daría las notas el lunes por la mañana y que era mejor que disfrutaran del fin de semana y que ya tendrían tiempo de preocuparse por los resultados.

-Cualquiera diría que le gusta ver como los alumnos le suplican señor Potter- dijo un hombre de vestimenta negra y pelo oscuro con algunas canas en los costados.

-Profesor Snape, buenas tardes. En absoluto, simplemente prefiero que se relajen durante su tiempo libre, además no estarían tan nerviosos si hubieran estudiado un poco más en primer lugar, tal vez esto les sirva de lección- respondió él.

-Veo que empieza a disfrutar de los beneficios de ser un profesor. No debería sorprenderme, siempre ha intentado abusar de su posición especial-

-Si esa es su forma de decir que está de buen humor y que le alegra verme entonces lo tomaré como un cumplido. Por cierto, a Lily le encantó el equipo de pociones que le envió dice que muchas gracias y que no puede esperar a tener clases con usted el próximo año. Nos vemos el lunes por la mañana- dijo el moreno, Snape sólo hizo una mueca que Harry interpretó como una sonrisa y siguió su camino. Una vez que llegó al invernadero vio que su amigo estaba regando unas plantas con un líquido azul, al verlo sonrió.

-Harry me alegra verte, te llamé porque necesito tu opinión acerca de algo-

-La herbología no es precisamente mi especialidad Neville-

-No, es acerca de otra cosa- dijo mientras se quitaba los guantes -Es acerca de esto- y sacó de su bolsillo un estuche de color negro, cuando lo abrió mostró lo que tenía en su interior al verlo Harry silbó.

-Una joyería bastante impresionante. Tienes buen gusto amigo mío-

-Menos mal que te gusta, quería comprarle algo especial a Luna ya que la próxima semana cumpliremos nuestro aniversario número diez-

-Estoy seguro que le encantará ¿Listo para irnos?-

-Dame unos minutos para cambiarme-

-No tardes mucho, sabes como se pone Ginny cuando llegamos tarde-

-No me digas que el gran Harry Potter le tiene miedo a una mujer-

-Disculpa, pero no es sólo una mujer, es la madre de mis hijos y la mujer que amo... Además no quiero que se enfade conmigo- respondió, cosa que su amigo no pudo evitar reírse.

-Estoy listo ¿Trajiste el traslador?-

-Aquí mismo- dijo sacando de su portafolios una caja negra que contenía una botella vieja y vacía, una vez que ambos la tocaron desaparecieron de allí y aparecieron en la puerta de una casa, que más que una casa parecía una mansión.

-Sigo prefiriendo viajar por Red Flú- dijo su amigo.

-Este método es más rapido y eficiente-

-Díselo a mi estomago-

-Mira ahi llegó Remus con Tonks- dijo señalando a la pareja que estaba detrás de ellos.

-Hola Remus, que bueno verte. Tonks estás preciosa-

-Gracias Harry eres muy amable-

-Ten cuidado, que ésta es mi mujer, búscate la tuya- bromeó su antiguo profesor.

-Y aquí está el pequeño Ted-

-No soy pequeño, estoy creciendo, papá dice que dentro de poco seré más grande que él-

-Estoy seguro que así será, serás enorme, y tendrás manos grandes, ideales para ser capitán del equipo de Griffindor- y el chico sonrió.

-No sé si manos, pero garras seguro que tendrá- dijo su padre a Harry en voz baja.

-Mejor entremos antes de que mi amada esposa me de una reprimenda por llegar tarde-

Una vez dentro sus amigos los estaban esperando en el patio de la casa, había globos de varios colores, mesas con bebidas y un enorme cartel que decía "Feliz cumpleaños Lily y James" . Cuando el moreno apareció una mujer de cabello pelirrojo lo recibió con un abrazo y lo besó en forma muy afectuosa -Pensé que no llegarías- dijo luego de separarse de él.

-¿Crees que llegaría tarde al cumpleaños de mis hijos?-

-Llegaste tarde a tu boda- respondió ella con una sonrisa.

-Eso fue culpa de tu hermano y lo sabes- respondió él riéndose.

-¡Papá!- dijo una niña y saltó hacia donde estaba él, afortunadamente tenía buenos reflejos y pudo soltar su maletín y agarrarla evitando que ambos cayeran al suelo.

-Feliz cumpleaños Lily- dijo mientras la abrazaba y le daba un beso en la mejilla -Lamento llegar algo tarde, papá tenía que hacer unas cosas en el colegio ¿Dónde está tu hermano?-

-Allí- dijo señalando a un chico de pelo negro quien estaba jugando con otro niño con lo que parecía ser una pelota pequeña, cuando fue el turno de su hijo de agarrar la bola ésta explotó y le llenó la cara de pintura verde. Harry y su hija se rieron con fuerza y cuando el niño se limpió le cara, fue donde estaban ellos

-Feliz cumpleaños mi pequeño buscador, esperemos que cuando juegues en el equipo de Quidditch tengás mas suerte con los balones- dijo mientras lo abrazaba.

-La próxima vez será el turno de él estar lleno de pintura-

-¡Draco Weasley! ¿De dónde sacaste ese juguete? Ya verás cuando le diga a tu padre- dijo una mujer castaña.

-Pero si fue papá quien me la dio- respondió el niño en tono inocente, su madre sólo bufó y miró hacia el cielo.

-Vamos Hermione no seas tan estricta, no pasó nada grave- dijo él.

-Es igual a su padre siempre está intentando hacer bromas, gracias a Dios que heredó mi pasión por los libros-

-Es cierto, la última vez que fui a tu casa vi que tenía varios volúmenes apilados en su habitación, algo me dice que tendrá notas perfectas igual que tú-

-Oremos porque eso suceda. Si dependeria de Ron sólo estudiaría lo mínimo-

-Mira aquí llegó Pansy junto con la pequeña Arianne- dijo señalando con el mentón hacia una mujer y una niña cuyo cabello era rubio platinado.

-Es idéntica a su padre, excepto por la nariz- comentó Harry con un tono de voz que mostraba nostalgia.

-Y aquí llego tu queridísimo esposo- dijo una voz.

-¡Por fin llegas Ronald! Ya me estaba preocupando-

-Te preocupas demasiado Herms- dijo el hombre mientras le daba un beso.

-Alguien debe hacerlo ya que tú no lo haces, por cierto lindo juguete le diste a tu hijo, le llenó la cara de pintura a James-

-Es uno de los últimos inventos de Fred y George, la bola está construida para que explote y salpique pintura luego de unos minutos, el juego consiste en ir pasandosela a otro para evitar que le estalle a uno-

-Tienes que reconocer que es original-

-No lo alientes por favor Harry-

-¡Hora de cortar el pastel!- gritó Ginny mientras llevaba a la mesa un pastel gigante que estaba divido en dos, una mitad estaba decorado al estilo de un partido de Quidditch con los aros y los jugadores mientras que la otra parte tenía un castillo muy parecido a Hogwarts y había unicornios a su alrededor. Todos le cantaban a los mellizos mientras pensaban en qué deseo pedir y cuando soplaron las velas todos aplaudieron con fuerza.

Mientras los niños jugaban los adultos estaban en una mesa conversando, Ron estaba contento porque la editorial lo había llamado para decirle que su libro había sido Best-Seller, igual que los anteriores. Ron se había hecho escritor y escribió una saga de libros llamada "Las aventuras del niño que vivió" basada en la vida de su mejor amigo, Harry no tuvo problemas en que se escribiera ese libro siempre y cuando una parte de las ganancias se destinen a beneficencia y a obras de caridad.

-Me alegro mucho por ti Ron-

-No puedo quedarme con todo el crédito, despues de todo, es la obra de tu vida. Por cierto ¿Que se siente ser profesor y jefe de la casa Griffindor? Apuesto que no paras de quitarle puntos a las serpientes-

-Sabes que un profesor no puede demostrar favoritismo-

-Díselo a Snape, siempre ha demostrado tener preferencia por los de su casa y las veces que lo hemos visto por aquí mira a nuestros hijos con esa mirada fría que tiene excepto a Lily, por alguna razón ella siempre ha sido su preferida. No se por qué-

-_"Si tan sólo supieras_"- pensó Harry.

-Es una pena que Dumbledore no estuviese aquí para ver esto-

-Al menos pudo disfrutar de sus últimos años- respondió Harry. Poco después de finalizar la guerra, el director se retiró dejando a la profesora Mc Gonagall a cargo del colegio, pasó sus ultimos años viajando por el mundo junto al amor de su juventud mientras recuperaban el tiempo perdido. Él había fallecido hace tres años y su mujer lo siguió poco después -Yo también lo extraño y a Draco también- dijo mientras le apoyaba su mano en el hombro a su amigo.

-Lo sé. Mejor volvamos con nuestras esposas antes de que empecemos a abrazarnos y a llorar- respondió recuperando su sentido del humor.

Mientras los adultos reían mientras y recordaban viejos tiempos Ginny le preguntó si había visto a los mellizos -Lily está jugando con Arianne y James fue al lago con los chicos- ella insistió en que fuera a buscarlos ya que ya estaba anocheciendo. Cuando Harry los encontró, Draco estaba lanzándole piedras al lago y James estaba jugando con Ted a que eran animales.

-Yo seré un león-dijo James.

-Y yo un lobo, igual que mi padre- respondió Teddy.

-Tú ya eres un lobo-

-Sólo una vez al mes el resto del tiempo sigo siendo hombre-

-Niño querrás decir- y empezaron a fingir que luchaban, Harry les dijo que fueran adentro de la casa, al ver que el hijo de Ron seguía tirando piedras pensó que estaba triste por algo y se preocupó.

-¿Sucede algo Draco?-

-El año que viene empezaremos a ir a Hogwarts-

-¿No quieres ir? Te prometo que te gustará el colegio-

-No es eso ¿Qué sucede si no quedo en Griffindor? El abuelo Arthur dijo que todos sus hijos estuvieron allí, igual que tú y el tío Neville-

-No creo que les importe en que casa quedes- respondió él.

-¿Y si quedo en Slytherin? He leído "Historia de Hogwarts" y también "Leyendas y magos famosos de los últimos tiempos", casi todos los magos tenebrosos han estado ahí-

-_"Bromista como su padre y sabelotodo amante de los libros como su madre"_- pensó Harry -En ese caso la casa de Slytherin se beneficiaría con un miembro valioso, además el sombrero seleccionador también toma en cuenta tus deseos-

-¿En serio? ¿Entonces puedo pedirle que no me envíe allí?- dijo con tono más alegre.

-Draco Weasley ¿Sabes por qué tu padre eligió ese nombre para tí?- preguntó Harry, el niño negó con la cabeza -Fue por Draco Malfoy, el padre de Arianne. Él era de Slytherin, durante los primeros años en el colegio nosotros y él peleabamos todo el tiempo, sin embargo durante nuestro sexto año nos hicimos grandes amigos, incluso él le salvó la vida a tus padres sacrificando la suya. Ron nombró de esa forma para honrar la memoria de su amigo y tal vez que parte de su espíritu viva en tí, por lo que creo que tu padre estaría muy contento si terminaras en la casa de las serpientes- respondió el adulto, el niño esbozó una sonrisa y se dirigió camino a la casa.

-Fue muy bonito eso que le dijiste- dijo su esposa quien estaba cerca de allí y había escuchado todo.

-Sólo le dije la verdad, pronto nuestros niños estarán en el colegio y tendrán muchas aventuras igual que nosotros-

-Apuesto que lo echas de menos, el peligro, luchar contra los malos y salvar el mundo. Todavía tienes sed de emociones Harry-

-Por si no leíste los libros que publicó tu hermano creo que debo decirte que ya tuve demasiadas emociones y aventuras por una vida. Además, envejecer a tu lado y ver a nuestros hijos crecer...ésa, será la mejor aventura de todas- dijo sonriendo mientras la tomaba entre sus brazos.

-Te amo Harry James Potter-

-Y yo a tí Ginny Weasley- y ambos se besaron mientras el sol desaparecía en el horizonte.

FIN

* * *

**Espero que les haya gustado esta historia que, con mucho esfuerzo y placer, escribí. Gracias por aquellos que la han seguido y comentado, en especial a HikariCaelum quien siempre ha sido una lectora fiel de éste y otros fics que he escrito y a quien le dedico éste capítulo final. ¡Nos vemos! ;)**


End file.
